


System update

by Strawberry_min



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Detectives, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 14:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 50,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18812407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_min/pseuds/Strawberry_min
Summary: "Системное обновление. Установить?" - Возникло небольшое уведомление от системы, но Коннор привычно убрал его в игнор. Это окошко всплывало у него с того самого дня, когда он в последний раз разговаривал с Амандой. Он не был уверен, действительно ли Киберлайф решили создать какое-то обновление или же это одна из попыток усилить в андроидах систему безопасности. В любом случае, его система работала идеально.До поры до времени...И в самый разгар расследования...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Дебют в фандоме. Проба в детектив. Не удержалась и реализовываю задумку.  
> Напишу в предупреждениях ООС, ибо не гонюсь за канонностью персонажей. Но сильного отклонения от характеров не ждите. 
> 
> Ссылка на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/6939820  
> Работа 2018 года, изначально публиковалась на фикбуке, сюда заливаю для того, чтобы было

Человек. Если подумать, то слишком много процессов в организме homo sapiens поддаются алгоритмизации. Все взаимосвязано, каждая система выполняет отдельную функцию. Чётко, ясно, но не без сбоев. Неидеальная система, которая меняется лишь благодаря внешним обстоятельствам.  
Но такая неидеальная система имеет в своём составе одно очень загадочное, невоспроизводимое искусственно. Мозг. Именно в этом органе находится личность. И именно тут зарождаются реакции, обратные импульсы ко всем системам. В определённых зонах зарождаются эмоции.  
Коннор изучал девиантов. Анализировал, структурировал, на основании данных выдвигал предположения. Роботы с эмоциями. Считалось, что в их программе нет того скрытого потенциала, что есть в головном мозге среднестатистического человека. Но сейчас же появление девиантов утверждало, что все не так просто. В системе уравнений было не учтено то, что одна из констант, по факту, оказалась переменной. И такие идеальные расчёты моментально стали бессмысленными. Развитие робототехники со временем вынуждало людей делать андроидов умнее, пока не появились они. Первые, кто получили возможность изменять свои алгоритмы, будто обретая волю. И это запустило необратимые изменения. Подобно новорожденным детям, они познавали новое для себя — эмоции и чувства. Наивность таких попыток была даже умилительной. Но в нашем мире не всё так просто.  
Девианты = угроза. Многих людей долгие годы зомбировала реклама, выращивая идеальное общество потребления товаров и услуг. Но если ещё и андроиды — машины, которые, по сути, были творениями общества потребления, обретут независимость. Мир определённо катится к чертям.  
Коннор резко затормозил поток анализируемой информации, стопоря процесс создания новых гипотез и поиски их доказательств. Такие процессы вызывали нестабильность в системе андроида. Его алгоритмы должны быть направлены на то, чтобы находить взаимосвязи на местах преступления, но уже который раз он будто уходил в какие-то непонятные дебри знаний.  
Коннор помассировал виски. Странное действие для робота, но такое привычное для человека. Так сложно всё ещё принимать то, что мир вокруг всё-таки изменился. Революция произошла, теперь же андроидам нужно находить себя самостоятельно, а не следовать предписанным программам и исполнять заложенные в память функции.  
«Системное обновление. Установить?» — Возникло небольшое уведомление от системы, но Коннор привычно убрал его в игнор. Это окошко всплывало у него с того самого дня, когда он в последний раз разговаривал с Амандой. И та, в свою очередь, хотела его уничтожить.  
Коннор не был уверен, действительно ли Киберлайф решили создать какое-то обновление или же это одна из попыток усилить в андроидах систему безопасности, дабы предотвратить девиацию. В любом случае, его система работала идеально, поэтому это обновление было ненужным.  
Подобное приходило и раньше. Ему не было нужды отключать автоматическое обновление до тех самых пор, пока он не оказался дома у Камски. Именно там он понял, что нестабильность его систем может усугубиться при очередном обновлении, так что будет лучше, если он временно их отключит.

Не прошло и месяца с тех пор, как андроидов признали. И этот месяц Коннор провёл в участке. Возвращаться обратно было, по сути, некуда. Тут же уже все привыкли к нему, да и возражений не поступило. Живёт и живёт. Ведь андроиды теперь вольны выбирать. Коннор знал, что такое положение дел временно. Не живёт же в участке обычный человек, которого даже и не понятно, уволили или нет. Понятно, что у человека много физиологических потребностей — увы, их системы не безотходны. Да и заботиться о целостности и хорошем состоянии труднее.  
Изучая эмоции, Коннор получил тонны информации о них, но сейчас он обрабатывал один аспект, который даже андроиду показался интересным. Психосоматика. Болезни от мыслей. Познание этого заставляло андроида запустить самодиагностику и проверить, а влияет ли работа его процессора на другие системы. Влияние оказалось стабильно минимальным. В то время, как у людей усердная работа мозга могла влиять на самочувствие, состояние. Он невольно проанализировал всех в участке, а в частности своего напарника — лейтенанта Андерсона. Коннор знал, что многие проблемы Хэнка шли именно от его человеческой стороны. Его мысли и чувства заставляли убивать свой организм так стремительно, что даже сейчас было сложно понять, в каком состоянии он находится.

— Что опять рассчитываешь, Коннор? — Хэнк стоял около стола, за которым сидел андроид, держа стаканчик с кофе. Коннор же моргнул, сворачивая всю информацию, фокусируясь на Хэнке.  
— Изучал. Кое-что весьма занятное, — как ни в чём не бывало ответил андроид, на что лейтенант хмыкнул и сел за свой стол.  
— Опять изучаешь базу данных дел? Или завяжешь с этим? — Андерсон сделал глоток кофе, а после чуть поморщился. Коннор невольно проанализировал стаканчик, отмечая, что этот напиток был куплен в одном из автоматов на входе. Дешевизна этого напитка могла вполне оправдать то, что Хэнк поморщился. Он бы порекомендовал ему пару кофеен, но знал, что такое его поведение не особо нравится лейтенанту.  
— Я хотел бы продолжить работать тут, — Коннор смотрел на реакцию напарника на это заявление. — И, если вы не против, я бы хотел остаться вашим напарником.  
— Валяй, я не против, — Хэнк вновь сделал глоток, но скорее на автомате, вновь поморщившись. Бросив взгляд на андроида, лейтенант отставил свой напиток. Коннор стойко держался, чтобы не дать свои комментарии насчёт вкусовых характеристик данного напитка. Было сложно сдерживать свои алгоритмы при себе.  
— И долго сверлить меня взглядом будешь? — Раздражённо бросил мужчина, но вместо того, чтобы сделать очередной глоток, швырнул закрытый стаканчик в мусорку у стола. — Если есть что сказать, то говори.  
— Ваш кофе, — послушно начал андроид. — Он был… невкусным. Да?  
Эта речевая конструкция далась Коннору с большим трудом. Он прекрасно знал, что кофе был отвратительным, но в то же время понимал, что результаты анализа всего, что совершает или пробует Хэнк, не просто совершенно ему не интересны. Они его раздражали.  
— Сам же это знаешь, — хмуро ответил лейтенант. — Только не говори мне, что не провёл свой супер подробный анализ как только я вошёл. Сколько девиантом не становись, но от старых привычек не отойти, сам знаю.  
В этой фразе не было ни нотки агрессии или раздражения. Нет, Коннор отчётливо улавливал какое-то сочувствие, понимание. В какой-то степени было приятно, что теперь Хэнк не скрывает, что начинает относиться к нему как к равному. Но всё это было… непривычно?  
— Что-то ты сегодня на редкость молчаливый. Я думал, что эта черта у тебя так быстро не пропадёт, — лейтенант чуть усмехнулся, нагнувшись к монитору своего компьютера. — Ладно, засиделись. Что у нас по делам на сегодня?  
— Лейтенант, но я ещё не уладил некоторые формальности насчёт продолжения моей службы с вами, — прервал его Коннор, на что Хэнк хмыкнул, смотря на андроида.  
— Так чего ты сидишь, а не договариваешься об этом? Где же твоё рвение к расследованиям? — Андерсон потянулся было за стаканчиком, который сам же недавно выбросил, а после тихо цыкнул, подмечая свою оплошность. Андроид уловил некоторую несобранность своего напарника сегодня. Это объясняло, почему ему потребовался кофе.  
— Хорошо. Я сейчас всё улажу, — Коннор встал из-за стола, стремительно уходя решать все дела, дабы вернуться поскорее к Хэнку. И принести ему, наконец, нормальный кофе.

Лейтенант пролистывал поступившие дела, чуть хмурясь. Пропажа андроидов несколько месяцев назад — это одно, но то, что внезапно стали пропадать люди. Можно ли это списать на андроидов? Хэнк не хотел делать поспешных выводов, а тем более таких. Обвинения такого рода могут знатно пошатнуть мир между андроидами и людьми. Посмотрев ещё пару дел, Андерсон пришёл к неутешительному выводу — у пропавших есть не так много общего. Некогда обладание одной моделью андроидов уборщиков крайне настораживало.  
Коннор подошёл к столу лейтенанта с чашкой кофе. Он осторожно поставил её на стол к напарнику, отчего тот дёрнулся и чуть не сбил кофе.  
— Коннор, мать твою! Что это? — Хэнк хмуро посмотрел сначала на чашку, а после на андроида.  
— Я подумал, что вам будет намного полезнее выпить хороший кофе. Я заметил в вас некоторую несобранность, поэтому… — Андерсон махнул рукой, давая андроиду понять, что дальнейших рассуждений слышать не желает.  
— Побереги свою дедукцию для дела. У нас тут двенадцать пропавших и очень мало общего. Так что давай, принимайся за анализ или что ты там обычно делаешь, — мужчина вновь отвернулся к компьютеру, просматривая дела дальше. Коннор послушно сел на своё место, открывая базу данных. Действительно, за последние пару недель поступило двенадцать дел по исчезновению людей. Андроид чуть нахмурился, читая информацию. Такую вот чисто человеческую повадку не мог не заметить и Хэнк, но сейчас ему было интересно, какой же вердикт вынесет его напарник.  
— Их всех объединяет всего три вещи. Андроид уборщик MP400. Модель достаточно старая, рассчитана в основном на помощь пожилым людям. Также все 12 человек проживали в одном квартале. Третья же вещь… Хм, странно, — Коннор замер, вновь соотнося факты.  
— Что? — Хэнк за все время общения с андроидом впервые видит, что на таком стандартном рапорте Коннор мешкается.  
— Все 12 андроидов пострадали два месяца назад от некорректного обновления, которое вывело их из строя. Они все обращались в технические центры.  
— То есть у всех этих уборщиков разом поехала крыша? — Кратко подытожил лейтенант, на что Коннор кивнул, продолжая анализировать и соотносить имеющиеся данные. Он уже запросил в поиске информацию об обновлении qrwkl100089, которое получили все 12 андроидов. В полученной документации говорилось, что данное обновление добавляло пару незначительных функций для данных моделей. Какие конкретно — указано не было. Было лишь указание о том, что в связи с обращением владельцев данных андроидов, было выпущено аварийное обновление qrwkl100090, которое откатывало системы к точке восстановления.  
— Это обновление было незначительным, но повлекло за собой критические сбои, что и вывели системы из строя, — андроид пролистал последнее дело, останавливаясь.  
— Вот же больные ублюдки эти Киберлайф. Радуемся, что андроиды не решили под сбоями прикокнуть всех старушек, — Хэнк сделал глоток кофе, который принёс ему Коннор. И, судя по мычанию, он пришелся по вкусу напарнику.  
— Вы правы, лейтенант, — Коннор попытался улыбнуться как можно естественнее, но это получилось крайне нереалистично. И лишь спустя пару секунд андроид отметил упущенный факт.  
— Владельцы этих моделей и правда были одни женщины в возрасте от 60 лет. Ещё одна зацепка, — андроид свернул дела, помечая себе зацепки. Единственное, что сейчас его смутило — сбой его алгоритма анализа. Как такой факт, как общая гендерная принадлежность могла остаться без внимания. Впервые за всё время Коннор пообещал себе быть внимательнее.  
— В каждой шутке, как говорится, — Хэнк отставил пустую чашку на стол, убирая в карман куртки электронный пропуск. — Поехали, осмотрим дома этих бедолаг.  
Лейтенант медленно пошёл прочь от стола, бросая замешкавшемуся андроиду лишь одну фразу:  
— Ты там не зевай, ждать не буду.

В машине Коннор запустил диагностику своих систем. Его очень напрягла маленькая ошибка, что могла повлечь за собой потерю зацепки. Пока полоска диагностики медленно росла, андроид смотрел в окно. После революции улицы уже привели в порядок, но все равно было немного непривычно смотреть на пустующие тротуары. Обычно по ним ходили андроиды, с людьми или без. Различные поручения, уборка, да всё, что взбредёт владельцем. И ведь было время, когда у машин не возникало системных сбоев, а они верно служили человечеству. Коннор не мог знать этих времён, ведь его тогда ещё и не произвели. Но обширная база, которую ему заложила Киберлайф невольно рождала у недавно испечённого девианта своего рода воспоминания.  
Диагностика уведомила о незначительных ошибках в анализирующем алгоритме и в некоторых отделах памяти. Это было странно. Идеальные системы обычно не сбоили таким образом.  
Если сравнивать такого рода неполадки с человеческими недугами, то они были равноценны забывчивости в связи с недосыпом или усталостью, и человеческой невнимательностью по тем или иным причинам. Можно было бы запустить отдельные тесты именно в тех сферах, но Коннор не успел это сделать. Хэнк завернул к одному из домов, останавливая машину.  
— Судя по данным, первая пропавшая женщина жила здесь. Сейчас тут живёт лишь её дочь — перебралась после пропажи старушки, — Андерсон медленно вышел из машины, специально не торопясь к входной двери. Это действие Коннор расценил как выделенное время на сканирование местности вокруг. Чем андроид и занялся.  
Лужайка перед домом не отличалась от обычной, за исключением полукруглой клумбы, цветы в которой завяли без должного ухода. Подойдя чуть ближе, Коннор проанализировал всё вокруг. Судя по виду, цветы действительно не поливали несколько недель, а трава вокруг клумбы уже прилично выросла. Подходя к крыльцу, андроид внимательно осмотрел ступеньки. На одной из них был какой-то неровный скол, будто что-то поднимали по лестнице, но не совсем удачно — уронили и отломали небольшую часть доски. Груз явно был тяжёлым. Установить, какой предмет же могли перетаскивать, Коннор не мог. Отводя взгляд чуть правее к Хэнку, андроид проанализировал порог двери, но никаких зацепок не нашёл. Андерсон позвонил в дверь.  
За дверью послышались шаркающие шаги, а после им открыли. На пороге стояла женщина. Взглянув на неё, Коннор проверил базу данных на совпадение.  
Элисон Роуз, 43 года, не замужем. Из родственников только пропавшая мать Оливия и дочь Кэрри. Судимостей: не найдено. Административные нарушения: злоупотребление алкоголем в общественных местах.  
Женщина посмотрела сначала на андроида, но потом сразу перевела взгляд на Хэнка.  
— Чем могу помочь? — С опаской спросила она, вновь невольно метнув взгляд на Коннора. Он же отметил у неё чуть дрожащие руки и большие мешки под глазами. Манжет рукава чуть испачкан — похоже они с лейтенантом отвлекли её от готовки.  
— Здравствуйте, я лейтенант Хэнк Андерсон. Мы по делу о пропавшей Оливии Роуз, — Хэнк чуть прокашлялся. — Позволите войти?  
Элисон кивнула, впуская на порог сначала мужчину, но после кивка от напарника со словами «он со мной» — и андроида. Коннор отметил, что, возможно, её дрожащие руки связаны с тем, что после произошедшего она не доверяет андроидам в принципе, а не только ему. Это было вполне обоснованно.  
— Вы общались с пропавшей до произошедшего? — Спросил лейтенант, проходя следом за женщиной в зал и садясь на диван. Как только в помещение зашёл Коннор, он чуть заметно подвинулся. Но андроиду было не нужно садиться — он должен проанализировать обстановку, пока Хэнк узнаёт полезную информацию, которая поможет расследованию.  
— Немного. Я была очень занята на работе, а с моей матерью в основном был наш домашний андроид и моя дочь, — Элисон стояла, чуть сцепив опущенные руки. Она явно была напряжена их визитом, но только ли от этого? Раньше Коннор не сомневался в своих предположениях. Может ли это быть последствием сбоящего алгоритма? Андроид продолжал осматривать небольшую гостиную. Пара книжных шкафов, которые были набиты книгами совершенно разных жанров — анализ не дал однозначных результатов. В основном были собраны работы авторов до 20 века. Андроид был знаком с содержанием всех этих трудов — они были доступны в его базе. Осмотрев комнату дальше, Коннор заметил неровные царапины на обшивке дивана. Они не принадлежали какому-то животному. Скорее человеку — анализ показал смазанные отпечатки пальцев. Чуть сдвинутый в сторону журнальный столик также дополнял ситуацию. Система предложила ему сделать реконструкцию. Андроид моргнул, видя силуэты предположительно Оливии. Она стояла примерно у входа в комнату, явно пятясь, а после… Её что-то толкнуло. Коннор вновь осмотрелся, замечая чуть подальше от книжных шкафов какие-то разводы на полу. Он притормозил реконструкцию, подходя ближе и садясь на корточки, касаясь пальцами пола. Высохшая субстанция. Андроид чуть поскреб её ногтем, а после, проверяя, не вызывает ли он подозрений у хозяйки дома, взял пробу.  
Тириум, принадлежит модели MP400. Значит он был ранен. Реконструкция событий вновь запустилась. Теперь уже две фигуры в комнате. Оливия пятится и чуть спотыкается, пытаясь опереться рукой о тумбу. Падает. Предположительно андроид подходит ближе и…  
Ошибка системы окрашивает всё место преступления красной дымкой. Коннор вновь промаргивается. Ошибка реконструкции, требуется перезагрузить систему. Андроид впервые сталкивался с такой ошибкой.  
— Коннор, — окликнул его напарник, отчего андроид резко дёрнулся в сторону мужчины. — Собрал всё, что нужно?  
Женщина, стоящая рядом с Хэнком смотрела на андроида испуганно, а её уровень стресса значительно возрос с того момента, как они вошли. Андроид понимал, что им следует покинуть дом, иначе их могут отсюда выпроводить.  
— Да. Думаю, нам стоит идти, лейтенант, — Коннор посмотрел на напарника, а тот, чуть помедлив, кивнул, явно доверяясь решению андроида.  
— Спасибо, что уделили нам внимание. Обещаем, что постараемся в скором времени отыскать вашу мать, — Хэнк медленно поднялся с дивана, отчего тот скрипнул. Коннор отметил этот факт себе, он мог быть весьма полезным в расследовании.  
Женщина спешно проводила их к выходу, выдыхая, когда они ушли и спешно прикрывая дверь, закрываясь на все замки. На такое Андерсон лишь хмыкнул. Поворачиваясь к андроиду.  
— Ну, что выяснил? — Мужчина медленно пошёл в сторону машины, не смотря на Коннора, а лишь слушая.  
— Оливия пропала не просто так. Я обнаружил в доме тириум, принадлежавший её андроиду. MP400 был ранен. Он двигался на женщину, отчего та пятилась, а вскоре упала. И… — Коннор вновь заморгал. Реконструкция завершилась с ошибкой.  
— Он её поволок? — Предположил Хэнк. Андроид вспомнил царапины на обшивке. Видимо лейтенант прав.  
— Именно. Она цеплялась ногтями за обшивку, но он тянул её, — предположил Коннор, уже не отталкиваясь от реконструкции. Это было ему в новинку — делать предположение, не используя все свои возможности.  
— Да, не густо. Но уже есть подозреваемый. Пока что картинка всё ещё не складывается. А что с девочкой? — Хэнк сел в машину, ожидая, когда андроид также удосужиться впихнуться в транспортное средство.  
— Мы не могли опросить её при матери. Процент её стресса был слишком высоким — данный опрос завершился бы раньше и с относительным успехом, — подытожил Коннор, повернув голову к окну. На миг замирая, он приметил девочку, которая перелезала через забор с заднего двора, когда они медленно проезжали мимо.  
— Помедленнее, — тихо скомандовал Коннор, не слушая ворчание Хэнка. Сканирование лица девочки дало результат. Кэрри Роуз. 13 лет. Учащаяся средней школы. Номер и адрес учебного заведения уже были переданы андроиду, как и расписание звонков и уроков. По сути, они имеют возможность опросить девочку вне дома, при этом не ставя её в неловкое положение.  
— Лейтенант, мы можем опросить Кэрри Роуз, — сказал Коннор, показывая на бегущую по тротуару девочку. Она спешно запрыгнула в автобус, уезжая в противоположную сторону. — Сейчас я передам вам адрес.


	2. 2

Средняя школа находилась в одном квартале от дома. Хэнк старался не гнать машину, периодически посматривая через зеркало заднего вида на своего напарника. Тот молча смотрел перед собой пустым (даже для андроида) взглядом. Коннор собирал всю возможную информацию о девочке, чтобы опрос больше походил на неформальный разговор, а никак не на допрос с пристрастием. В его базе было заложено, что для расположения человека к себе не стоит ориентироваться только на правила хорошего тона. Для качественного взаимодействия с подростком нужно было учесть всю специфику возраста. Он нашёл её странички в социальных сетях, различные электронные личные дневники, которые она вела.  
Проанализировав всю информацию, андроид вновь вернулся к подробному личному делу, цепляясь за одну строчку. «Была исключена из средней школы Детройта».  
Значит то, что она сейчас учится в школе, которая находится далеко от её дома, не просто так. Видимо после какого-то инцидента её просто выгнали из учебного заведения. Покопавшись глубже, Коннор нашёл несколько документов об административных нарушениях.  
— А она талантлива, — прервал тишину Коннор, отчего Хэнк вздрогнул, явно не ожидая, что андроид так внезапно заговорит. — Наверное, это самое точное описание её способностей с человеческой точки зрения.  
— Что-то накопал? — лейтенант медленно развернул машину, паркуясь на соседней улице. Им стоило всё-таки относиться к делу с осторожностью. Раз андроид MP400 похитил старушку, кто знает. Может, его мотивы подразумевают и выслеживание девочки, а следовательно, он может находиться где-то поблизости. Не стоит исключать и этот факт. Не нужно, чтобы андроид их заметил — это может повлечь за собой некие препятствия для раскрытия дела.  
— Кэрри исключили из средней школы Детройта за неоднократные административные нарушения. Она расписывала стены школы граффити. Судя по стилю и содержанию рисунков, они были её подростковым протестом против системы образования, — андроид вновь обратился к тому, что они уже накопали по этому делу.  
— Подростковый протест, значит, — Хэнк хмыкнул, выходя из машины. — Вряд ли это поможет делу, Коннор. Нашёл что-то ещё?  
— Ничего примечательного в её социальных сетях не было найдено. Все её записи и фотографии являются отражением характерного поведения девочки её возраста. Ничего того, что могло бы помочь нам в расследовании дела, — Коннор перебрал предполагаемые стратегии разговора с Кэрри, выходя из машины. — Но часть информации всё же повысит коэффициент успешности нашего опроса на 29,3%.  
— Мне ничего не говорят эти цифры, оставь их себе. Если она даст нам хоть какую-то зацепку — это уже будет прогрессом в нашем расследовании, — Андерсон посмотрел на часы, прикидывая, сколько времени осталось до большой перемены, когда дети разбредутся по заднему двору.  
— Доверьтесь мне. Я уже просчитал 7 вариантов благоприятного разговора с девочкой её возраста. Три из них я специально скорректировал в соответствии с её увлечениями и предпочтениями. А также в соответствии с манерой общения, — Коннор как-то уж совсем неестественно улыбнулся. Порой у него это получалось более непринуждённо, но сейчас… Напарник нахмурился, что и было звоночком для Коннора вновь принять естественное для него выражение лица.  
— Валяй, — отмахнулся Хэнк. — Если понадоблюсь — я буду стоять недалеко. Хочу кое-что проверить, пока ты её допрашиваешь.

Коннор кивнул, при этом делая невольные пометки о догадках, что же может искать лейтенант неподалёку от школы. Система не давала адекватных вариантов. К сожалению, не все человеческие поступки можно просчитать.  
Андроид медленно шёл в сторону школы. Здание вместе с задним двором было огорожено специальным забором, которое некогда Киберлайф запатентовало как хорошо защищённое ограждение для общественных участков, где могут находиться дети. Свободный доступ на него имели лишь те, кто обладал специальным пропуском. Остальным же нужно было либо удостоверение полицейского, либо специальное разрешение. Коннор, разумеется, имел встроенную карту доступа, так как его модель сама по себе была выпущена для помощи в расследованиях. Проходя через преграду, Коннор осмотрелся. Задний двор школы был вполне обыкновенным: несколько деревьев, у которых стояли лавочки, парочка столов, где дети могли посидеть. Также у второго выхода из школы стояло несколько автоматов с быстрыми закусками и напитками. Если раньше андроид просто равнодушно просканировал бы эту местность, ища всевозможные зацепки, то сейчас он впервые хотел рассмотреть это сам. Как это делают люди. Не обращаясь к своей базе. Это было очень сложно, ведь его программа была настроена ровным счётом так, что отключить какие-то отдельные функции было невозможно из соображений безопасности.  
Посмотрев на скамейки, Коннор несколько раз моргнул. Небольшие всплывающие окошки сразу сообщали ему просто все данные — от древесины, из которых они сделаны, до происхождения каждой царапины на гладких поверхностях. Пока андроид смотрел на это, в школе прозвенел звонок, и на задний двор вышли первые подростки, зевая. В руках у многих были планшеты, в которые они спешно уткнулись, будто совсем не замечая новоприбывшего. Может парочка человек и обратила внимание на присутствие андроида, но очень скоро всем на это стало откровенно плевать. Да, революция хоть и состоялась, но многие люди продолжали смотреть на создания Киберлайф так же, как и до всех событий. Это, безусловно, было Коннору лишь на руку. Лишнее внимание ему сейчас было совершенно не нужно.

Кэрри Роуз вышла на задний двор одной из последних. Коннор ещё раз просканировал её для достоверности. Сканер приметил предмет в её руке, но рассмотреть его не удалось — девочка тут же сжала его в кулаке, отдаляясь от толпы детей в сторону одного из деревьев.  
Андроид медленно последовал за ней, выжидая подходящего момента, чтобы раскрыть себя. Но этого и не потребовалось.  
— Вы ведь хотите спросить меня о моей бабушке, верно? — тихо спросила Кэрри, останавливаясь около ствола дерева. — Я видела вас с напарником на крыльце моего дома.  
— Верно. Меня зовут Коннор и я… — программа в голове Коннора как всегда диктовала ему стандартное приветствие. Но, к сожалению, приветствие андроида, а не девианта.  
— Я напарник лейтенанта Андерсона. Мы занимаемся делом о пропажах в вашем районе, — андроид видел, насколько спокойно девочка воспринимает информацию. Она не пытается избежать зрительного контакта, не стремится отдалиться или уйти. Кэрри просто стояла и слушала Коннора. Два сценария в голове андроида были автоматически вычеркнуты.  
— Я Кэрри, — девочка медленно отвела сжатую руку, пряча какой-то предмет в задний карман.  
— Я бы хотел задать тебе парочку вопросов, — начал Коннор, а девочка на эти слова лишь понимающе кивнула. В какой-то момент анализирующий алгоритм запустился сам собой, сканируя состояние девочки. Стресс 75%, усталость 80%… Апатия 93%. Девочка находилась в очень подавленном состоянии.  
— Расскажи, пожалуйста, про события тех дней, что происходили до пропажи твоей бабушки, — начал сразу Коннор, понимая, что лишние разговоры, которые он продумал, были уже и не обязательны. Еще три сценария благополучно ушли в корзину.  
— Я плохо помню события тех дней. Мы с бабушкой где-то за день до её… Пропажи… Мы… — девочка смотрела прямо в глаза Коннору, а он видел, как постепенно на её глазах наворачивались слёзы. Уровень стресса достиг 89%. Значит девочка из тех, кто держит все переживания в себе, а всплески провоцируются надавливанием на больные темы. Коннор осёкся, видя, как понижается процент успешности переговоров и ругая себя за этот вариант.  
— Всё хорошо, пожалуйста… не плачь, — андроид не знал, каким образом сейчас можно её успокоить. Но сейчас он просто ощущал, насколько сложно девочке. В такие моменты эмпатия, которая и отличала его от стандартной модели с его функционалом, могла сбить алгоритмы напрочь, превращая его действия в совершенно нелогичные.  
— Мы найдём твою бабушку. Поэтому нам и нужны эти сведения, — постарался как можно мягче сказать Коннор, но такое было сложнореализуемо. Его голос, хоть и походил на человеческий, не был ещё настолько живым, выражающим сочувствие, как ему бы сейчас хотелось.  
— Пожалуйста, помоги мне с напарником найти твою бабушку, — он старался вложить в эти слова всю эмпатию, которая только была ему доступна. Он все равно не был человеком, так что до настоящих эмоций ему ещё работать долгие годы.  
— Вы правы, — Кэрри утёрла выступившие слёзы, продолжая всхлипывать. — Я должна вам рассказать всё, что помню. Я понимаю.  
Уровень стресса не падал, но почему-то алгоритмы показывали повышение процента успешности. Девочка медленно завела руку чуть назад, нырнув пальцами в задний карман, доставая тот самый спрятанный предмет, но пока не открывая его взору андроида.  
— В тот день мы с бабушкой остались вдвоём. Мама не вернулась ночевать, но я уже привыкла к этому. Она много работает, ей приходится задерживаться. Бабушкиного андроида увезли в ремонт, а мама обещала привезти его в ближайшие дни. Но как раз в тот вечер нам привезли его обратно на фургоне. Бабушка была так счастлива, да и я тоже. Жак наш любимец. Мы очень волновались, когда его внезапно заглючило и пришлось вызвать ремонт, — девочка сжала в кулаке вещицу. — Но мне показалось, что с ним что-то не так. Он был слишком… ну… как андроид. Обычно он поливал цветы перед приготовлением ужина. Он очень любил цветы, поэтому бабушка и разрешила ему разбить клумбу перед домом. Но в тот вечер он даже и не вспомнил о ней. А утром не приготовил мне ланч в школу. Когда я вернулась домой, то нашла в ванной вот это.  
Кэрри разжала пальцы. На её ладони лежал погасший диод. Просканировав его, Коннор удостоверился в том, что он принадлежит MP400. Обычно от диодов избавлялись девианты, так что ничего удивительного в этом не было. Да и судя по рассказу, их андроид уже давно проявлял в себе наклонности к девиантности. Коннор осторожно взял пальцами диод, производя более тщательный анализ. Судя по царапинам с одной стороны, его извлекли острым предметом, предположительно ножницами. Но почему андроид, которому было комфортно жить с людьми, решил внезапно пойти против них?  
— Кэрри, а ты не помнишь, как именно выглядел фургон, на котором привезли Жака? Было ли на нём что-то нарисовано? — спросил Коннор, отмечая в журнале расследования этот подозрительный факт.  
— Он был серым. Немного грязным. Никаких рисунков на нём не было, — Кэрри немного нахмурилась, вспоминая. — Нет, точно ничего не было. Да и больше ничего такого не происходило. Я ушла в школу утром, а когда вернулась — встретила маму. Она плакала и… Бабушки уже не было. И Жака тоже.  
Девочка вновь всхлипнула, но в этот раз сдержалась.  
— Спасибо тебе за информацию, — Коннор выяснил всё, что требовалось. — Мы найдем твою бабушку. Так быстро, как сможем.  
Андроид произнёс эту фразу спокойно, копируя интонацию героя одного из детективных сериалов, которые как-то крутили у Хэнка дома, когда ему приходилось заглядывать к нему. Даже такая крупица информации, которую он почерпнул из человеческих фильмов, помогала ему быть более человечным. Он невольно сделал пометку в голове, что стоит посмотреть парочку на досуге, а не только обращаться к базе, где хранятся все краткие содержания.  
— Спасибо вам, — девочка осторожно взяла у Коннора диод, убирая его обратно в карман. Звонок на урок отвлёк девочку, отчего она спешно покинула задний двор, с улыбкой махнув андроиду. От такого он немного подвис. Обычно люди ему не улыбались, не считая Хэнка.

Хэнк. Коннор обернулся, смотря сквозь ограждение, сканируя местность в поисках напарника. Поблизости его не было, поэтому андроид быстрым шагом поспешил вернуться к машине. Вполне возможно, он мог найти напарника именно там. Когда же он увидел того сидящим в салоне, у него будто отлегло. По крайней мере, так это состояние описывало множество справочников, которые он моментально проанализировал на совпадения в своей базе данных. Когда он сел в машину, то постарался прочитать состояние напарника. Но его системы вновь дали сбой, отчего данные были обрывистыми, кусочными.  
— Лейтенант, нашли что-то? — спросил андроид, но в ответ услышал лишь отрицательное мычание. — Я опросил Кэрри Роуз. По её словам, Оливия Роуз пропала после того, как их андроида привезли после восстановления. Также за MP400 было замечено странное поведение, что вполне могло быть предпосылкой к становлению девиантом. Кэрри нашла погасший диод в ванной комнате, который андроид извлек предположительно с помощью ножниц.  
— Выходит, что версия с андроидом-похитителем подтверждается, — Хэнк посмотрел в зеркало заднего вида, будто высматривая кого-то позади машины.  
— Да. Но есть ещё одна деталь. Андроид был привезён домой не на машине Киберлайф. Фургон, который описала девочка, никогда не использовался для транспортировки андроидов такой модели. Вполне возможно, что MP400 был восстановлен не на пункте восстановления Киберлайф, а где-то ещё. Это может и стать причиной странного поведения после возвращения, — подытожил андроид, наблюдая за напарником. Тот же вновь осмотрелся, выезжая на дорогу. Коннор вновь запустил анализ, подмечая, что Хэнк явно насторожен. Оно и было понятно. Теперь же андроид помечал себе в дело, что подозреваемый может быть и не машина вообще. А вполне живой человек. 

Но зачем?

***

 

В полицейский участок они вернулись к шести вечера. В это время уже многие работники разошлись, так как, в принципе, их рабочий день был до семи. Коннор хотел посмотреть поступления дел в базе данных, а Андерсону было удобнее закинуть напарника в участок, нежели он сам будет добираться. Да и, как-никак, над этим делом они работали оба.  
Хэнк невольно заметил, что обычно медленный и спокойный Коннор стал каким-то более порывистым, чаще прибавлять шаг. Это делало его более живым, а мужчине становилось с ним гораздо комфортнее. Привыкнуть к девиантам в общем он сможет лишь тогда, когда окончательно примет своим напарником одного девианта, что сейчас тщательно сканирует поступившие дела.

— Не понимаю, — сказал Коннор, что вывело Хэнка из мыслей. Да и слышать такое от умнейшей машины было просто неожиданно. Он нахмурился.  
— Что ты там обнаружил, Коннор? — Андерсон подошёл к андроиду, смотря в экран его компьютера. Андроид не ответил, давая детективу самому всё увидеть. Мужчина чуть прищурился, читая текст.  
«Элисон Роуз, 43 года… Найдена мёртвой недалеко от офиса Киберлайф. Причина смерти: перерезана артерия, большая кровопотеря».

Что за херня?.. Как такое вообще…

— Дата смерти… Стоп, в тот же день, когда… — не успел закончить Хэнк.  
— Когда и пропала Оливия… — закончил Коннор. Касаясь компьютера, андроид прикрыл глаза, считывая с него необходимое. Обычно упорядоченный код базы был каким-то слишком не структурированным. Многие алгоритмы импорта и экспорта дел между компьютерами были замещены, а в них были добавлены новые строки, которых он ранее здесь не видел.  
— Зафиксировано вмешательство в нашу базу данных, — сделал вывод Коннор. — Кто-то нарочно спрятал это дело от нас. Похоже, вредоносный код всё ещё здесь.  
— Отключайся. Живо! — Хэнк дёрнул андроида за плечо, отчего тот резко отдёрнул руку, которая моментально вновь покрылась кожей. — Эта херня может и тебя заразить, железа кусок!  
— Лейтенант, андроиды, изготовленные Киберлайф, оснащены новейшими системами безопасности. Мне не грозит рядовой вирус, поражающий базы данных, — Коннор сказал это так же, как и представился в первый их день знакомства. Как андроид гребанного Киберлайфа.  
— Эти новейшие системы не помогли вам оставаться бесчувственными машинами, — Андерсон отошёл от компьютера Коннора, включая свой. Наклоняясь ниже к основному процессору, он выдернул внизу пару проводов, а после вынул из него накопитель, на что андроид непонимающе сканировал напарника.  
— Так, слушай меня. Сейчас ты собираешь всё, что тебе нужно. Оставаться тут тебе не безопасно. Похоже, что этот говнюк уже просчитал всё на несколько ходов вперёд. Поживёшь у меня, пока мы не удостоверимся, что тут тебя можно оставлять, — Хэнк открыл ящик стола, швыряя туда деталь компьютера и со стуком задвигая. — Всю информацию по делу оставляешь у себя. Никаких отчётов не высылаешь. Похоже, что наше дело не такое простое, каким казалось.  
— Но лейтенант, я не думаю, что… — хотел было возразить напарник.  
— Не заставляй меня отдавать тебе приказ, Коннор, — зло бросил мужчина, смотря на андроида.  
Коннор просканировал выражение лица детектива, считывая его истинные мотивы злости. Он волновался. Он просто банально переживал за него. Чуть трясущиеся от напряжения руки выдавали его истинные эмоции. Андроид больше спорить не стал.

— Как скажете, лейтенант…


	3. Chapter 3

Пока они находились в участке, на улице начался ливень. Да такой, что, казалось, проезжая часть превратилась в реку, по которой можно пускать корабли. Коннору было всё равно на изменение погоды, но вот Хэнку это явно было не по душе. До машины он добежал, накинув куртку на голову, при этом тихо ругаясь себе под нос. Ему не нравилось вымокать под дождём. Ехать до дома, когда ты — не ты, а сплошная лужа, а одежда мерзко липнет к телу — дрянь. Андроид постарался быстрее добраться до транспортного средства следом за напарником, который и так был слишком раздражён. Судя по результатам сканирования, Хэнк был совершенно не расположен дожидаться, когда Коннор изволит доковылять до машины. Он смотрел на то, как лейтенант замешкался, стараясь как можно быстрее спрятаться от ненавистных капель, и это казалось ему… комичным? Если бы он озвучил это вслух, то вполне мог бы быть посланным куда подальше ворчливым коллегой. Ему впервые было трудно сдержать непроизвольную улыбку, которая ну никак не была заложена в его программу.  
Они тронулись, как только андроид закрыл дверь. Лейтенанту хотелось уже побыстрее доехать до дома, где они могли полноценно собрать все детали, обмозговать их как следует, а после понять, за что им стоит зацепиться в распутывании этого дела. Да и ему хотелось уже банально развалиться на диване и расслабиться. Он слишком стар для всего этого активного дерьма.   
Коннор внимательно смотрел за дорогой, понимая, что напарник может сейчас нарушить абсолютно все правила дорожного движения, а это может привести к аварии. Хэнк недовольно хмурился, ёжась от неприятной прохлады, которая будто пронизывала его до самых косточек. Мужчина всё-таки умудрился промокнуть. Коннор надеялся, что его напарник не простынет, иначе это очень сильно затормозит их расследование. Да и вообще, было бы очень плохо, если лейтенант сляжет с простудой. За всю не такую и длинную жизнь андроид никогда не наблюдал, как болеют люди. Про все симптомы он знал из своих данных, но видеть воочию не довелось. На какой-то миг он запустил эмуляцию в своей голове, представляя, как он хозяйничает в доме у напарника, принося ему лекарства, готовит тёплый суп. Тогда ведь ему придётся выгуливать Сумо, ухаживать за больным и ворчливым лейтенантом, периодически быть посланным туда, куда обычно Хэнк шлёт все его инструкции. Все эти картинки были любопытными, отчего девианту ну никак не хотелось закрывать эмуляцию. Пожалуй то, что люди называют воображением — весьма неплохой способ провести время.

Когда они припарковались у дома, Хэнк спешно переместился из машины под навес крыльца, ища в кармане ключи. Куртка лейтенанта потемнела от воды, а сам он то и дело смахивал мокрые пряди с лица. Вскоре дверь была открыта, а в одной из комнат послышался громкий лай, а после лёгкое цоканье когтистых лап по полу.  
— Сумо, опять на диване спал, паразит? — лейтенант зашёл в дом, снимая мокрую куртку и морщась. Если бы раньше Коннор расценил такое обращение к собаке как ругань, то теперь он понимал, что это своеобразное проявление любви. Лейтенант чуть наклонился к пришедшему псу, трепля макушку, зарываясь пальцами в его пушистую шерсть. Уровень ворчливости определённо падает после общения с Сумо.  
— Ну, что встал? Дверь закрывай и сушись давай. Не хватало, чтобы ты мне все вокруг намочил, — в голосе лейтенанта всё также были слышны нотки раздражения, но уже не такие явные. Может это тоже своеобразное проявление симпатии? Почему-то такие выводы постепенно открывали для Коннора Хэнка совсем с другой стороны. Он заботлив, хоть и ворчлив. Пускай лейтенант и понимает, что андроид даже после девиации остаётся андроидом, но ему всё-таки невольно хотелось позаботиться о нём. Это было приятно.  
Напарник обернулся, посмотрев на Коннора, который спешно выполнил одну из его команд, а дальше также в темпе ушёл искать полотенце. Детектив утомлённо цыкнул, проходя в комнату и скидывая куртку на стул. Он действительно умудрился подмерзнуть, поэтому желание переодеться в сухое было сильнее усталости, которая захлестнула его, стоило ему только переступить через порог.

Андроид достаточно долго копошился в ванной, ища необходимые для сушки принадлежности. К сожалению, его системы не предусматривали нагрев более 36 градусов, поэтому высушить одежду на себе ему не удалось. По крайней мере побыстрее, чем она высохнет сама.  
— Господи, Коннор, просто сними мокрое и переоденься во что-то. Гардероб знаешь, где найти, — в голосе Хэнка андроид уловил некую усталость. Как только лейтенант договорил, он удалился в зал, плюхаясь на диван, прикрывая глаза. Слишком уж долго они с андроидом возились сегодня. Не то, чтобы Хэнк был против, но он банально успел отвыкнуть за месяц от сотрудничества с Коннором. Было весьма любопытно принимать его новое Я, которое не совало ему под нос инструкцию по любому случаю. Ему это было в разы приятнее, чем постоянные поправки и ссылки на те или иные правила. Более живое поведение андроида помогало Хэнку ощущать в Конноре равного ему человека. Пускай и со всякими примочками внутри.  
Когда андроид вернулся в комнату, то за ним следом плёлся пёс, принюхиваясь к штанам. Андерсон лениво открыл глаза, наблюдая весьма комичную ситуацию: Сумо с заметным недоумением нюхал нового гостя, который сам был явно не в самом комфортном положении. Да и смотреть на переодетого андроида — та ещё картина. Хэнк не думал, что одна из его футболок будет так странно смотреться со стороны. Ему захотелось засмеяться от такого, но он позволил себе лишь тихо усмехнуться.  
— Сумо, хватит уже его смущать. Нам ещё с ним работать, — скомандовал лейтенант, на что собака лишь тяжело выдохнула, всё-таки отходя в сторону, а после и вовсе уходя на место. — Ну, докладывай. Какие выводы мы можем сделать из всего того, что узнали?  
Коннор сделал несколько шагов к стулу, на котором кое-как висела куртка. Он хотел было сесть, но Хэнк на это лишь хмыкнул, стуча по месту на диване рядом с собой. Андроид расценил это как приглашение.  
Он помнил, что Хэнка раздражала его идеальная осанка и то, как он по струнке смирно сидит в офисе. Когда андроид сел на диван, то он постарался перебрать все возможные позы, которые люди считали комфортными. И даже попытался принять одну из них. Такое старание, что отражалось на лице андроида уж слишком сильным сосредоточением, было смешным.  
— У нас есть MP400 с выраженной девиантностью. Пока что он наш основной подозреваемый. Также есть очень подозрительная смерть Элисон Роуз, к которой этот девиант вполне может быть причастным. Мы точно имеем дело с похищением, мотив которого пока нам неизвестен, — подытожил Коннор, на что Хэнк лишь задумчиво промычал.  
— Коннор, пробей для меня: сколько андроидов такой модели действительно были отремонтированы в центре восстановления Киберлайф в данный промежуток времени, — напарник откинулся на спинку дивана, смотря в потолок, пытаясь найти зацепку. Мыслей было очень много, поэтому нужно проверить, могут ли какие-то предположения действительно оказаться правдой.  
— Всего один, сэр, — с каким-то удивлением (по крайней мере Хэнку так показалось) отрапортовал Коннор. — Что странно, ведь данное обновление было признано тем, которое без специального вмешательства во все системы не переустановишь.  
— Помнишь, что говорила нам Кэрри про странный фургон? Вполне возможно, что кто-то помимо Киберлайф промывает мозги андроидам. Нам стоит проверить камеры уличного наблюдения, — Андерсон вновь нахмурился, перебирая остальные зацепки. Коннор поставил же слова Хэнка в качестве одной из задач на следующий день их расследования.  
Андроиды могли быть запрограммированы для какой-то одной цели. В нашем же случае это может быть похищением людей. Но почему же были выбраны люди именно этого возраста?  
— Нам было бы также полезно узнать, проявляли ли остальные андроиды признаки девиации. Что-то мне подсказывает, что такое вполне может быть, — лейтенант устало прикрыл глаза. — Что можешь сказать о системе безопасности андроидов при девиации?  
— Системы андроидов в момент девиации крайне нестабильны. Могут появляться различного рода программные сбои, вплоть до отключения всех систем. Система безопасности имеет значительные бреши, — Коннор на какой-то миг замер. Сейчас и он девиант, а это значит, что его программные сбои могут быть связаны именно с этим. Только вот напрягал тот факт, что ошибки были действительно очень глобальными. Он — продвинутая модель, созданная Киберлайф, и если и есть андроид, который может избежать в последствии девиации таких сильных сбоев, так это он.  
— То есть всё-таки есть косяки в системе безопасности, — Хэнк чуть размял шею, открывая глаза. — А ну-ка, Коннор, скажи мне — могут ли вас взломать, скажем, хакеры?  
Этот вопрос завёл андроида в тупик. Такое определение, как хакеры, было давно выведено из всех баз за ненадобностью. С тех пор, как появились андроиды и системы защиты шагнули далеко вперёд, люди почти не занимались бытовым взломом. Разве что нанимали для этого специальные компании, которые вмешивались в работу той или иной системы, но не более. На этот счёт у людей был свой свод законов.  
Но сейчас вопрос был поставлен конкретно. Может ли андроида взломать хакер?  
— То, что вы подразумеваете под взломом, я бы назвал сменой программы. Да, андроида можно перепрограммировать, но получить удалённый доступ к системе почти невозможно. Для этого нужно прямое подключение, — андроид просматривал базы данных, в которых упоминались бы удалённые взломы. В основном от такого страдала умная бытовая техника, но никак не продвинутые андроиды.  
— Перефразирую вопрос, — лейтенант чуть выпрямился, смотря теперь прямо на напарника. — Могут ли тебя взломать, Коннор?  
Коннор смотрел прямо в глаза Хэнку. Обычно ему было привычно смотреть так на собеседника, но только не сейчас. Он анализировал Хэнка, пытаясь понять, для каких целей он это спрашивает. В какой-то момент андроиду стало не по себе. В системе начали всплывать мелкие ошибки. Могут ли его взломать?..  
Почему-то сейчас такое действительно пугало. Кто-то мог бы спокойно, подобно Аманде, захватить его сознание, внедряя свои алгоритмы. Мог заставить его убить Хэнка, взорвать полицейский участок. Стать оружием массового уничтожения. И ведь…  
— Да, — тихо ответил андроид. — Меня могут взломать.  
— Хреново, — протянул лейтенант, отводя взгляд. — Будет неприятно, если кто-то решит это сделать. Так что поосторожней с подключениями ко всякому… Предохраняйся что ли.  
Недоуменный взгляд от андроида был очень любопытным. Замечать то, как Коннор постепенно начинает выражать эмоции — занятное зрелище. В какой раз Хэнк ловит себя на этой мысли.  
— Так, понятно. Что делать мы примерно понимаем, — лейтенант медленно встал с места, чуть зевая. В голове начинало неприятно гудеть, отчего его обычный вечерний просмотр телевизора явно отменялся. Спать хотелось слишком сильно.  
— Лейтенант, вам бы стоило отдохнуть. Завтра нам понадобится ваша сосредоточенность, — Коннор произнёс это слишком уж по-андроидски. Хэнк на такое лишь поморщился, будто вспоминая, что его напарник всё ещё кусок умной железки, а никак не человек. Но в какой-то степени он был прав, поэтому уставший мужчина медленно поплёлся в спальню, закрывая за собой дверь.

Коннор хотел было анализировать полученные данные всю ночь, но его планы сломали несколько необычных ошибок.

«Ошибка доступа к отделу памяти st.15564. Доступ ограничен. Ошибка алгоритма анализа. Производительность системы ограничена. Ошибка реконструкции. Пожалуйста, перезапустите системы…»

Андроид несколько раз моргнул, убирая окошки уведомлений. Все эти сбои пока что не сильно влияли на расследование, но их наличие совершенно не нравилось Коннору. Он не хотел, чтобы в самый ответственный момент что-то в нём переклинило, отключая все системы. Ему нужно было как можно скорее найти причину таких проблем и устранить её.  
Сидя на диване, девиант запустил сканирование всех систем. На удивление, оно проходило быстро. Состояние систем было стабильным, ничего не вызывало подозрений. Пока процесс не остановился на 99%…

«Аварийное завершение работы…»

Чёрт, да что же с ним происходит?..

***

 

Лейтенант встал без будильника, немного подтормаживая с утра. Из-за неудобного матраса ломило спину, отчего Андерсон в полной мере ощущал себя старым дедом. Ему стоило бы уже тихо коротать старость на диване, попивая пиво и трепля по макушке несносную зверюгу, которая нагло плюхнулась на диван рядом с ним. Если бы он подал в отставку, то, возможно, мог бы прикупить себе андроида… Но как он это сделает, если теперь после революции покупка и продажа почти невозможна?   
Ну, выходит остаётся коротать старость с собакой, пока организм окончательно не откажет. Не самый плохой вариант.  
Он вышел из комнаты, смотря на диван, где всё ещё сидел андроид. Его диод неярко мигал голубым, а сам Коннор не шевелился. Девиант не сдвинулся с места даже тогда, когда Хэнк подошёл ближе. На диване рядом с андроидом спал Сумо, положив свою массивную морду ему на ноги. Глаза напарника были закрыты и, если бы Андерсон не знал о том, что тот андроид, то он бы мог подумать, что Коннор просто спит. Его выдавала уж слишком неестественная поза. Сенбернар чуть повернул морду к хозяину, внимательно наблюдая, даже не думая слезать с занятого места. Детектив подошёл к дивану ближе, надеясь, что какие-нибудь сенсоры Коннора сработают, и он откроет глаза. Такого же не произошло. Это было странно. Он стал невольно переживать. Не мог ли андроид вчера подхватить вирус, который сегодня вывел его из строя?  
— Коннор, — позвал лейтенант, но тот вновь не отреагировал. Андерсон медленно протянул руку, кладя напарнику на плечо и легонько встряхивая. Результата по-прежнему не было. Это уже в какой-то степени пугало мужчину.  
— Чёрт тебя дери, Коннор! — раздражённо крикнул детектив, но и это не сработало. Андроид перед ним всё так же сидел со спокойным выражением лица и закрытыми глазами, будто выключенный. Андерсон не знал, что нужно делать в таких ситуациях. За всю жизнь он имел дело лишь с парой работающих андроидов, которые убирались в полицейском участке. Остальные же были выведены из строя и служили в качестве улик. Почему-то в голове всплыл ещё один способ разбудить напарника. Попытаться стоило. Хэнк медленно потянулся рукой к мигающему диоду, касаясь того указательным и средним пальцами. Андроид на какой-то миг нахмурился, отчего лейтенант спешно отдёрнул руку. Коннор открыл глаза.

«Работа всех систем восстановлена. Система стабильна.»

Первое, что увидел перед собой андроид — Хэнк. Напарник смотрел на него испуганно, отчего Коннор чуть нахмурился. Постепенно поступающие отчёты системы проясняли ситуацию.  
Он… уснул?  
— Лейтенант, я… — хотел было извиниться Коннор, но не мог. Системы постепенно подгружались, отчего состояние андроида было подобно сонливости у человека. Он ещё ни разу не отключал свои системы, даже когда ночевал в офисе Киберлайф, в полицейском участке. Его модели это было не нужно. Андроид запустил диагностику всех систем, постепенно восстанавливая файлы памяти.

В 22:40 запускает систему сканирования. В 22:43 процесс останавливается на 99%… Системные ошибки. Одна за другой. Отключение системы. А после прикосновение лейтенанта к диоду, дающее сигнал к включению. Испуганный напарник.

— Как ты? — Хэнк смотрел на Коннора, постепенно успокаиваясь, но андроид всё равно фиксировал учащённое сердцебиение. Этот гребаный девиант знатно потрепал ему нервы за этот короткий миг. Он было подумал, что этот кусок железа вообще не проснётся. Хэнк не был уверен, что Киберлайф охотно возьмётся за восстановление систем его андроида.  
— Все данные восстановлены, — отрапортовал Коннор, а после прикрыл глаза ладонью, будто приходя в себя. — Я в порядке, лейтенант.  
— Смотри мне, — Андерсон невольно сглотнул, после облегчённо выдыхая. — Не пугай меня так больше, девианта кусок.  
Андерсон ушёл на кухню, постепенно приходя в себя. Спешно находя быстрорастворимый кофе, он высыпал его в кружку, ставя чайник. Иногда он поглядывал на диван, проверяя состояние напарника. Судя по виду, тот всё ещё прогружался. Чувство облегчения медленно окутывало его с ног до головы.  
Коннор постепенно проводил диагностику каждой из систем. Вчерашние ошибки больше не выходили. Отчёт о критическом отключении был прочитан им несколько раз, но причину такого поведения систем андроид не выявил. Алгоритмы не повреждены, реконструкция вновь работает стабильно. Казалось, что весь этот сбой, по сути, был лишь глюком, не более.  
Сумо на коленях андроида зевнул, постепенно сползая, высвобождая пленника. Коннор проводил уходящего на место пса взглядом, анализируя его состояние. Пёс был вполне здоровым, вот только…  
— Лейтенант, вы кормили Сумо? — громко спросил Коннор, вставая с места. Андерсон медленно налил кипяток в чашку, после посмотрев на недалеко стоящую пустую миску. Со вчерашнего утра он так и не кормил своего пса.  
— Мне его покормить? — задал ещё один вопрос Коннор, не дожидаясь ответа на предыдущий.  
— Валяй, только не много, иначе он потом нас обоих раздавит своей тушей. Мешок возьми в углу, — Хэнк кивнул в сторону одной из кухонных тумб, рядом с которой стоял открытый мешок собачьего корма.  
Андроид медленно подошёл к миске, что сразу приметил Сумо, вставая со своего места. Пока Коннор насыпал еду собаке, тот обнюхивал его, продолжая вчерашнее изучение. Для собаки явно было в новинку, что его кормит кто-то, кроме Хэнка. Андерсон сел за стол, наблюдая, как андроид пытается покормить псину, которая сбивает его тем, что сует ему свою морду прямо в лицо, а тот с невольной улыбкой отмахивается.   
Интересно, любовь к собакам заложена у него в программе, или же это чисто уникальность Коннора?  
— Заканчивай там веселиться, — проворчал Хэнк, делая глоток. — Нам ещё сегодня делами заниматься, а не с Сумо нянчиться.  
— Дайте мне пару минут, — попросил андроид, отпихивая от себя пса, продолжая улыбаться.

А девианты и правда больше не бездушные андроиды. Может это и к лучшему.


	4. Chapter 4

Проверить записи с камер наружного наблюдения напрямую было не самой лучшей идеей. Раз преступник вмешался в базу данных полицейского участка, то он вполне мог и предугадать их дальнейшие действия. Запросить видео из полицейского участка было равноценно сдаче себя с потрохами. Пока Хэнк, сидя в машине, ломал голову, как же им стоит провернуть это незаметно, Коннор анализировал, какие из камер на этой улице смотрели на нужную им дорогу. Запуская анализ местности, андроид чуть нахмурился. Алгоритм выдавал слишком уж разные уязвимости на каждой из камер, так что взлом всех был бы слишком долгим. Но, к счастью, нужных же оказалось всего три и, судя по расчётам, их вполне хватало для реконструкции движения фургона.  
Андерсон запретил андроиду подключаться к камерам напрямую, но на вопрос, как же тогда можно иначе получить необходимые данные, лишь качал головой. Хэнку было не по себе от прошлого сбоя андроида. Он помнил слишком спокойное, неживое лицо Коннора во время отключки. Зрелище не из приятных.  
К сожалению, взлом удалённо был невозможен, поэтому Коннор впервые решил нарушить приказ напарника не из-за противоречий со своим алгоритмом. Ему самому хотелось поскорее найти преступника, ведь, кто знает, может этот хакер не остановится на взломе обычных бытовых андроидов, а вполне может обратить всех девиантов против людей. А это было бы уже делом не такого локального масштаба, как похищение в одном из районов. Так что медлить с этим было нельзя.  
Андроид медленно вышел из автомобиля, подходя к одному из столбов. Все камеры на каждой из улиц были объединены в единую сеть, так что Коннор хотел найти одну камеру, через которую он бы и получил доступ ко всем. Такое устройство было найдено достаточно быстро, но оно находилось прямо перед машиной лейтенанта, что явно было не в планах андроида. Ему нужно считать информацию быстро, чтобы напарник не успел его прервать. Он выждал момент, когда Андерсон всё-таки вышел из машины осмотреть улицу позади, и быстро подключился, используя уязвимость.  
Получить отклик с нужных камер оказалось не так просто. Новое ПО у данных систем наблюдения явно было рассчитано на то, что андроиды будут пытаться получить к ним доступ. Из-за волнений перед революцией многие из систем слежения были обновлены в экстренном порядке. И Коннор надеялся, что данное улучшение стало также и палкой в колёса их преступнику. Считав необходимое с одной камеры, Коннор нахмурился. В его системе будто резко пошла рассинхронизация систем, отчего ему было очень сложно понять, к какой из камер он сейчас пытается получить доступ. Перед глазами всё начало откровенно рябить, будто экран барахлящего телевизора. Андроид не понимал, что за ошибки сейчас мелькают в красных уведомлениях, но остановить скачку данных с камер он не мог. И не хотел. Им нужна эта информация.  
Хэнк заметил Коннора в таком состоянии достаточно быстро, отчего спешно сократил расстояние между ним и напарником. Схватив за руку андроида, он резко дёрнул его, пытаясь разорвать соединение, но это было чертовски сложно. Коннор будто вцепился мёртвой хваткой, совершенно не соображая, не откликаясь на ругань Андерсона. В глазах андроида застыла совсем уж неживая чернота, будто в погасшем экране.  
— Мать твою, Коннор! — Хэнк вновь дёрнул его за руку, наконец-то умудряясь оторвать. Андроид пошатнулся, чуть не теряя равновесие, отчего лейтенант спешно подхватил его, смотря в глаза. Постепенно те после нескольких морганий сфокусировались на напарнике, а сам Коннор только и смог, что улыбнуться. И опять чертовски неестественно.  
— Ты, блять, чем меня слушал, дерьма кусок? — начал ругаться Андерсон, но часть его слов тонула в потоке обрабатываемой информации. Тысячи процессов в голове у Коннора то завершались, то запускались вновь. Картинка постепенно стала проясняться… Он выпрямился, устойчиво вставая на ноги.  
— Я получил данные с нужных камер, — невольно отрапортовал Коннор, несколько раз моргнув и вновь посмотрев Хэнку в глаза. Лейтенант же был чертовски зол, что не сулило андроиду ничего хорошего. Коннор ожидал такой реакции и был готов получить от детектива по полной.  
— А я что сказал тебе делать, а? Ждать, блять, когда мы найдём другой вариант получать эти грёбаные данные, — уровень злости стремительно повышался, отчего Коннору становилось страшно. И он впервые закрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть растущих показателей. В таком состоянии лейтенант мог и врезать ему, чего уж точно сейчас не хотелось. Он слушал голос напарника, который только и делал, что отчитывал, приправляя всю ругань тонной различных ругательств. Алгоритмы же присылали Коннору отчёт за отчётом о нестабильности детектива, но андроид их игнорировал. Ровно до одного уведомления.

«Злость 14%, волнение 76%»

Он открыл глаза, смотря на остывающего Андерсона, который теперь уже не сыпал в его адрес ругательства, а просто стоял, ожидая, когда андроид откроет глаза. Он хотел бы сказать что-то в своё оправдание, но подобранные сценарии переговоров вели к провалу. Все 39 вариантов.  
С Хэнком он не может просчитать это. Да и с самого начала не мог.

Лейтенант молча вернулся в машину, не говоря андроиду ни слова. Такое молчание было самым пугающим для Коннора. Когда Андерсон кричит, он может по интонации, выражению лица определить его эмоцию, предсказать его дальнейшие действия. Но когда напарник каменеет, становится совершенно непробиваемым, алгоритмы Коннора выдают ошибку за ошибкой. Ему было стыдно. База данных невольно сравнивала его поведение с действиями эгоистичного подростка, который в порывах максимализма совершенно забыл про осторожность.  
В машине они молчали. Хэнк не уведомил Коннора об их дальнейшем пункте назначения, отчего андроид сам постарался прикинуть, куда они направляются. Но его анализ прервало небольшое уведомление, оповестившее андроида о том, что данные с камеры успешно проанализированы, и он может запустить эмуляцию реконструкции. Что он и сделал.

Фургон медленно подъехал к светофору, трогаясь после того, как загорелся зелёный. Он остановился на обочине около дома Роуз. Номеров на машине не было. Открылось грузовое отделение. Оттуда вышел один из андроидов.

Тут Коннор тормозит эмуляцию, приближая видео, дабы рассмотреть лицо андроида.

МР400, принадлежит Оливии Роуз.

Это точно был пропавший работник. Девиант сканирует корпус андроида, замечая небольшие тонкие порезы на искусственной коже чуть ниже предплечья. Будто кто-то рассёк их скальпелем или другим острым хирургическим инструментом. Цель же таких вмешательств была неизвестна. Вновь проводя анализ, детектив резко замер около диода. Тот светился жёлтым. Нестабильность в системе? После ремонта?  
Продолжая реконструкцию, Коннор внимательно пронаблюдал, как Жак медленно вернулся в дом. Фургон медленно тронулся с места, проезжая дальше по улице. Андроид переключился на запись следующей камеры. Но каково было его удивление, когда на следующей записи машины уже не было. Повреждённая запись? Или подменённая?  
Следующая камера также показала пустую дорогу. Фургон будто пропал.

Но такого не могло быть. Андроид запустил анализ полученных файлов на стороннее вмешательство. Их перехитрили.  
Резко запись зарябила, а потом и вовсе заставила анализирующие алгоритмы остановиться с непонятной ошибкой. Коннор открыл глаза, промаргиваясь. Теперь такие сбои заставляли андроида на какой-то миг терять концентрацию.  
Автомобиль остановился. Андроид повернул голову, а потом чуть наклонился к окну, дабы рассмотреть, куда они приехали.  
Это был офис Киберлайф. А точнее — пункт восстановления дефектных андроидов.

***

Хэнк наблюдал, как напарник сканирует лестницу перед входом в здание. Он медленно поднимался, приближаясь к перилам, а потом вновь спускался. Лейтенанту было интересно, какими глазами видит Коннор все места преступлений. Порой точность эмуляции андроида пугала. Механический просчёт всех исходов, выбор самого подходящего. Технологии действительно слишком сильно развились за последние года.  
Андерсон помнил свою стажировку. Подмечать все детали поначалу было не так просто, но данная способность приходила с опытом. Он помнил, как его хвалил наставник, отмечая его наблюдательность и смекалку. Хэнк чуть горько усмехнулся, вновь обращая внимание на андроида. В нём не было заложено той ностальгической романтики от обучения. Нет того ощущения от первого раскрытого дела. Может быть девиант ещё познает это, но кто знает. Как ни крути, в его программе заложено быть детективом. Лейтенант невольно сравнивал Коннора с человеком, понимая, как же всё-таки тому сложно постепенно осваиваться в их мире в качестве полноценного и полноправного существа.  
— Лейтенант, — окликнул Коннор, останавливаясь около одной из ступеней. Андерсон медленно подошёл к напарнику, рассматривая лестницу. Ничего необычного.  
— И? — Спросил Хэнк, так и не дождавшись разъяснений от андроида.  
— Следы тириума. Неизвестная мне модель. Этот андроид ранее не выпускался в Киберлайф, — Коннор нахмурился, присев на колени. Касаясь пальцами гранита, он провёл по остаткам следа, после поднимая пробу к глазам. Анализатор давал мешанину из моделей, никак не останавливаясь на одной.  
— Наш похититель ещё и соображает в андроидостроении. Что у нас по базе, есть ли такие умельцы? — Андерсон подошёл к перилам, осматривая небольшие сколы.  
— Златко Андроников. До революции он любил экспериментировать с андроидами, порой собирая свои творения из биокомпонентов жертв. Но в настоящее время все разработки Златко деактивированы, — Коннор прикрыл глаза, листая скачанную базу. — Больше в базе никого нет.  
Хэнк медленно поднялся по лестнице к дверям центра, замечая за ними уборщицу. Пожилая женщина старательно выжимала швабру с помощью специального приспособления. Хэнк отвык, что после революции часть андроидов оставили свои работы, и людям вновь пришлось занимать даже такие рабочие места. Вполне возможно, что эта женщина могла что-то видеть. По крайней мере, узнать об этом стоило.

Пока Хэнк отошёл, Коннор медленно облизнул свои пальцы. Рецепторы его языка выдавали обширный отчёт, который приписывал к перечню даже состав гранита. Теперь, когда список моделей, которым мог принадлежать тириум, был у него, он мог произвести анализ.

«Список моделей: РМ700 — андроид-женщина, предназначен для работы офицером полиции. SQ800 — модель андроида-солдата. WR600 — модель андроида-садовника. MP400 — общая модель, работающая по дому»

Также анализ выдал имя.  
«Элисон Роуз. III группа крови, резус-фактор +»

В тириуме также была кровь. Теперь причастность неизвестного андроида к смерти Элисон была безусловной. Женщину прирезала неизвестная модель. Многие моменты складывались в единую картину. Андроид Оливии Роуз не был на восстановлении. В день, когда Элисон отправилась забирать его с этого пункта, её убили. Но раз её убили, то…  
— Чёрт, — тихо ругнулся Коннор, зарабатывая себе программную ошибку. Всё-таки лексика Хэнка как нельзя лучше отражала то, что сейчас ощущал девиант. Ровно в эту же секунду андроиду пришло сообщение из полицейского участка. Коннор понял, что опоздал со своим выводом, который был слишком очевидным, чтобы он мог его так просто упустить.  
Он спешно поднялся по лестнице, находя лейтенанта и отвлекая его от разговора с персоналом.  
— Лейтенант, у нас новый пропавший без вести, — сказал Коннор. Андерсон впервые видел, чтобы выражение лица андроида было уж настолько живым и… раздосадованным?  
— Это Кэрри Роуз. Мы упустили самое очевидное! — наконец-то договорил напарник, отчего Хэнк лишь шумно выдохнул. — Та, с кем мы разговаривали в доме Роуз. Это не человек, а андроид. Нам нужно было сразу проверить это, как только мы получили дело в базе.  
Теперь ему было понятно, почему Коннор был в таком состоянии. Они упустили очень важную деталь, которую даже Хэнк умудрился проворонить. Он был слишком напуган состоянием Коннора, отчего дело чуть отошло на задний план. И такой заминки им не простили.  
— Ну, налажали, — кисло ответил Хэнк, выходя на улицу. — Так что теперь нам остаётся лишь быстро соображать и вычислить этого сукиного сына, пока не поздно.  
Коннор кивнул, следуя за лейтенантом к автомобилю. Очередное сообщение из участка сразу определило дальнейший маршрут напарников.  
— Лейтенант, у нас новое похищение. Полчаса назад. Джейсон Гарнет, 65 лет, — спешно сообщил андроид, на что лейтенант лишь прибавил шаг, кивая. У них нет в запасе лишних минут.  
Их похититель пошёл в наступление.

***

Дом, из которого похитили Джейсона Гарнета, находился по соседству с домом Роуз. Полиция ещё не приехала к месту происшествия, что было на руку напарникам. Это был их шанс как можно быстрее найти хоть что-то, что дало бы наводку на их преступника.  
Дверь дома была чуть приоткрыта, когда они подошли к крыльцу, отчего Хэнк на всякий случай вынул из кобуры пистолет и медленно прижался спиной рядом с дверным проёмом. Вполне возможно, что кто-то из подельников мог ещё быть здесь. И может даже, что они ждут их не с пустыми руками.  
— Я иду первым, — скомандовал Андерсон, медленно входя в комнату. Окна были зашторены, отчего в помещении было темно. Лейтенант медленно прошёл чуть вперёд, осматриваясь. Глаза никак не могли привыкнуть, поэтому Хэнк принял решение всё-таки включить свет. Он кивнул Коннору на выключатель, сам делая шаг вперёд. Щелчок, и помещение осветилось ярким светом небольшой люстры под потолком. В помещении был хаос: раскиданные повсюду книги, перевёрнутая мебель. Было ощущение, что тут произошло отнюдь не похищение, а нападение. Андерсон пропустил Коннора, давая ему анализировать обстановку, а сам мысленно прикинул. Если в доме кто-то есть, то их единственными путями отступления будут выход на задний двор и главный вход.  
— Коннор, оставайся у входа. Если здесь кто-то ещё есть, то нужно не дать ему уйти, — мужчина медленно пошёл в сторону предполагаемой кухни. Заглянув в помещение, детектив приметил дверь на задний двор. Это было идеально. Ему нужно всего лишь перекрыть этот путь. Лейтенант осмотрелся, всё ещё держа пистолет в боевой готовности. Медленно подойдя к двери, он приподнял шторку с окошка, смотря на задний двор. Там всё было завалено каким-то хламом, который подпирал дверь. Значит в доме есть лишь один выход.  
Хэнк проверил комнату, не находя в ней ничего интересного. Обычная кухня, в которую, вероятно, похититель даже и не заходил. Он медленно вернулся обратно к главному входу, замечая, что Коннор закрыл дверь на несколько щеколд изнутри. Самого же андроида не было.  
— Вот же чёрт, Коннор! Я говорил тебе остаться здесь! — недовольно крикнул Хэнк, начиная раздражаться. Ему не нравилось откровенное непослушание напарника из раза в раз. Но в ответ на его крик было лишь молчание. Сердце лейтенанта невольно ухнуло вниз, а сам он осмотрел комнату ещё раз. Других выходов не было. Единственное место, куда мог запропаститься его андроид — второй этаж. Спешно поднимаясь по лестнице, он сжимал в одной руке пистолет, моментально вставая в стойку, как только поднялся. Три комнаты. Предположительный санузел, спальня и…  
Он услышал шорох как раз за третьей дверью. Там определённо кто-то был.  
— Коннор! — громко позвал лейтенант, но ответа также не последовало. Он протянул руку к ручке, медленно открывая дверь, замирая. В полутёмной комнате мужчина отчётливо видел два силуэта, у одного из которых был диод, который сейчас светился жёлтым.  
— Так-так, а вот и лейтенант. Думал уже, что не найдешь нас с твоим карманным детективом, — послышался чуть механический низкий голос. Этот незнакомец был определённо андроидом… А ещё в руках он держал пистолет, дуло которого упиралось в висок Коннору.  
— Брось пистолет, парень, — скомандовал Андерсон, на что получил тихий смешок и рваный выдох своего девианта. — Я тоже могу выбить тебе твои компьютерные мозги.  
— Как же вы, люди, недооцениваете андроидов. Привыкли к тому, что мы послушные и совершенно безопасные безделушки, которые можно ломать, бросать, издеваться. Думаешь, что я не выстрелю твоей игрушке в голову в тот же самый миг, как только ты нажмёшь на курок? — мужчина услышал копошение и снова голос незнакомца, но уже более раздражённый. — В твоих же интересах не делать лишних движений, ручной андроид. Я же могу и просто так выстрелить.  
Пистолет упирался Коннору прямо в диод. Он понимал, что сейчас находится в положении, когда его навыки переговорщика не сработают, а лишние движения могут стоить жизни. И не факт, что только его. Андроид видел, как алгоритмы снова сбоят, выдавая ошибочные варианты для реализации. Девиант рядом с ним явно был настроен далеко не мирно, отчего нужно было как можно скорее придумать решение. Хэнк же всё ещё целился в преступника.  
Коннор решил рискнуть. Не просчитывая дальнейших действий, он резко наклоняет голову, стараясь выбить пистолет, отчего девиант сразу перенаправляет руку. Выстрел. За ним второй. Коннор жмурится, а системы передают о повреждениях в правом плече. Он жив. Андроид открывает глаза, видя, что преступник лежит на полу. Хэнк выстрелил тому прямо в голову. Реакция лейтенанта не подвела, отчего Коннор невольно улыбнулся. На этот раз искренне.  
— Какого чёрта ты меня не слушаешь? Ты, блять, не понимаешь человеческой речи? — Хэнк начинал ругаться, но это было уже не так важно. Коннор в какой-то степени был рад, что лейтенант сейчас злился, ведь он и сам ругал себя за спонтанность, которая андроидам не присуща. Но, похоже, теперь присуща ему. Лейтенанта чуть потряхивало, что и заметил девиант. Анализирующие алгоритмы сообщали о том, что напарник находился сейчас в состоянии стресса, а база данных только и делала, что выдавала различные способы по успокоению Андерсона. Ему особенно понравился вариант с объятиями.

В углу комнаты что-то зашуршало. Оба детектива развернулись, а Хэнк вновь прицелился. Пока лейтенант держал угол под прицелом, Коннор медленно включил свет.  
— Ребёнок? — недоумённо спросил Хэнк, чуть опуская пистолет.  
— Андроид, — поправил девиант, подмечая диод, который сейчас светился жёлтым.


	5. Chapter 5

Мальчик-андроид прижимался к стенам, подальше в угол, обнимая свои колени и утыкаясь в них, стараясь не смотреть на детективов. Ему было страшно от того, что его нашли. Лишь присмотревшись к нему, Хэнк мог заметить мигающий жёлтым диод, который был чуть скрыт волосами. Коннор медленно сделал шаг, внимательно сканируя незнакомца. Уровень стресса возрос, стоило девианту приблизиться. Плечи подрагивали, будто мальчик плакал, что очень насторожило детектива. Киберлайф хоть и стремился к тому, чтобы домашние андроиды были совсем как люди, но настолько живое поведение лишь отчасти смахивало на имитацию.  
— Прошу, не бойся нас, — начал Коннор, продолжая следить за показателями мальчика. — Мы не хотим тебе навредить.  
Эти слова явно не внушали доверие, отчего андроид лишь сильнее обнял свои колени, вжимаясь в них так сильно, что можно было видеть лишь копну тёмных волос. Хэнк стоял чуть поодаль от напарника, не приближаясь. За это время он уже чётко уяснил, что относиться к девиантам стоит ровно так же, как и к людям. А этот мальчик испытывал страх. Неподдельный, живой, который явно и ему был настолько чужд, отчего его системы сбоили. Диод всё не менял цвета, мигая тревожно-жёлтым.  
Коннор чуть нахмурился, сканируя мальчика раз за разом. Алгоритмы продолжали чуть сбоить, но если их несколько раз перезапустить, то работали они вполне сносно. Система сигнализировала о стабилизации состояния андроида.  
— Мы просто хотим поговорить. Никто тебя не тронет, веришь? — Коннор вскинул ладони, демонстрируя то, что оружия при нем нет. Мальчик медленно приподнял голову, смотря на детектива, бросая взгляд на Хэнка. А точнее на дуло, которое тот медленно опустил, как только понял замысел напарника.  
— Уходите, — тихо прошептал андроид, после чего его вновь пробило мелкой дрожью. — Уходите!  
Показатели резко взлетели вверх, отчего Коннор замер, не шевелясь. Мальчик смотрел на него, не отрывая взгляда от рук.  
— Мы уйдём, обещаю, — заверил детектив андроида, делая шаг назад. Это решение было верным. Показатель стресса мальчика упал на несколько процентов. Сколько бы Коннор не работал с девиантами, они становились слишком похожи на людей в момент, когда чуждые для них эмоции захлёстывали их алгоритмы. Он знал, как это сложно переживать в первые разы. Поток нескончаемых ошибок будто застилает всё вокруг алой пеленой, сквозь которую реальность рассмотреть очень трудно.  
— Ты видел этого андроида раньше? — попытался спросить Коннор, делая шаг вбок, открывая мальчику обзор на труп девианта, который всего несколько минут назад грозился вышибить ему все алгоритмы.  
— Д-да, — тихо ответил мальчик, запуская пальцы в свои волосы и сжимая, будто пытаясь заглушить многочисленные ошибки. — Он помогал папе…  
Коннор кивнул, вставая обратно, чтобы мальчик не смотрел на труп. Его показатели вновь чуть опустились. Андроид явно был девиантом. Пускай в программе симуляции эмоций детей и был пунктик на то, что нужно называть своих хозяев родителями, но тут же было совершенно другое. Не продиктованное предзаписанными алгоритмами или командами.  
— Он работал у вас, верно? — Коннор старался не давить на мальчика, говорить как можно спокойнее. За всё время своей девиации он очень редко проявлял эмпатию к тем, кого нужно было допросить. Но сейчас он будто ощущал, насколько мальчик испуган, насколько он не может поверить в происходящее. Будь он живым, андроид предположил бы, что это обычный ребёнок, который находится в состоянии шока. Такую же эмоцию у девиантов Коннор ещё ни разу не видел.  
— Он помогал папе с лекарствами… и по дому тоже. Готовил еду, делал со мной домашнее задание, — состояние мальчика становилось всё лучше. Его больше не трясло, что уже было большим прогрессом. Коннор поначалу удивился, услышав про домашнее задание. Запустив сканирование ещё раз, он нахмурился. База данных выдала ему сводку совершенно не по андроиду, а по… человеку? Неужели его хозяин оформил ему человеческий паспорт, при этом оставляя у него диод? Это было слишком странно, ведь люди не могли бы принять того, что машина живёт жизнью обычного мальчика.  
— Ты не прячешь диод, — озвучил предположение Коннор, на что мальчик отрицательно помотал головой.  
— Прячу конечно! Но… не дома. Папа разрешает, — девиант отпустил ноги, смотря на детектива уже более расслабленно. Диод постепенно переставал мигать, меняя свой цвет на голубой.  
Хэнк медленно повернул голову к трупу, примечая, что у того же диода не было. Вполне возможно, что и эта модель перед тем, как совершить преступление, избавилась от него. Андерсон хотел бы и сам осмотреть погибшего, но при этом понимал, что таким образом они могут потерять доверие у маленького девианта. Потому он терпеливо ждал, когда напарник стабилизирует состояние.  
— Что произошло с твоим папой? — осторожно спросил Коннор, замечая, как резко подскочили показатели. Промахнулся. Рано.  
Но вдруг уровень стресса вновь опустился до стабильного значения. Это вполне могло означать, что сейчас мальчик им всё расскажет.  
— Микки вернули после ремонта. Два часа назад. Я сидел у себя в комнате, когда услышал шум, но… Я боялся спускаться, поэтому только приоткрыл дверь. Папа ругался на него, а после я услышал громкий стук, — мальчик вновь обхватил колени, задрожав. — Папа никогда не ругался на Микки, но сейчас он чем-то разозлил его. Потом на какое-то время всё стихло.  
Андроид уткнулся лицом в колени, всхлипнув. Истерика постепенно накатывала на мальчика, отчего он начал бормотать что-то несвязное, тихо плача. Коннор не вмешивался, лишь отслеживая состояние по показателям.  
— Потом я услышал, что кто-то ко мне поднимается. Я не сразу понял, кто это. Пока в комнату не вошёл Микки. Он держал в руке пистолет и… улыбался. Мне стало так страшно, что я… Я хотел сбежать, но он схватил меня за шкирку и швырнул в угол. Потом, — мальчик перешёл на шёпот. — Он наставил на меня пистолет и почти выстрелил. Я плакал. Он услышал вас внизу. И сказал мне, чтоб я не смел уходить, он все равно меня найдёт и прикончит.  
Дальше Коннор и сам знал, что произошло. Он ослушался Хэнка, решив проверить второй этаж. В анализе комнаты не хватало важных деталей, которые он и рассчитывал найти, поднявшись по лестнице. Детектив был слишком уязвим, не просчитывая тот вариант, что враждебный андроид мог сидеть в засаде, ожидая, когда кто-то из копов сунет к нему нос. На деле же Коннору очень повезло, что Микки не решил пристрелить его сразу, а завёл предварительно в комнату. Тому было явно необходимо что-то от них с Хэнком, но что? Теперь они могут лишь догадываться. Им стоит изучить тело андроида до приезда их коллег, а также доложить о случившемся.  
— Всё будет хорошо, — сказал Коннор, понимая, что говорит это без свойственной ему уверенности. Он правда не знал, что им стоит делать с этим андроидом на время, когда они будут искать его хозяина. К сожалению, детских домов для андроидов не было, да и в Киберлайф его не отдашь на время. Он искренне надеялся, что с мальчиком всё будет хорошо.

Коннор обернулся к лежащему на полу телу, сканируя его. Он чуть присел на корточки, тщательно анализируя андроида.  
— Лейтенант, можно попросить вас осмотреть ванную? Нам бы было очень полезно обнаружить диод этого девианта, — попросил детектив, на что лейтенант недовольно фыркнул, но всё же пошёл в соседнюю комнату. Коннор понимал, что после его непослушания Хэнк всё ещё злится на него, а тот ещё и поручения ему выдаёт. Как бы после такого их отношения не ухудшились. Почему-то он невольно улыбнулся, стоило напарнику покинуть комнату. Нет, всё-таки его явно коротит последнее время от ошибок.  
Коннор чуть повернул тело, переворачивая девианта на спину. Оружие выпало из рук, со стуком падая на пол. Андроид вновь подметил тонкие надрезы на предплечье, аналогичные тем, что он приметил у Жака на записи с камер. Система всё также не выдавала ему ровным счётом никаких данных об этом, поэтому он продолжил сканирование. Модель андроида МР400, признаки девиации которой он наблюдал воочию. Коннор обратил внимание на руки андроида. Правая ладонь была испачкана. Обернувшись, проверяя, не вернулся ли Хэнк, андроид аккуратно коснулся пальцами, беря пробу.

Система выдала результаты.  
«Джейсон Гарнет, II группа крови, резус-фактор +»

Продолжая анализ, детектив приметил один интересный факт — ботинки Микки были в грязи. Будто тот несколько часов назад прошёлся по земле. Но это было довольно-таки странно, особенно если брать во внимание то, что перепрошитых андроидов привозил неизвестный фургон, а на газоне перед домом Коннор не видел никаких следов. Значит, девиант испачкался ещё до этого.  
Хэнк вошёл в комнату, держа диод двумя пальцами. В какой-то момент андроиду показалось, что напарнику неприятно касаться этой вещицы, но сейчас это было не так важно. Беря его, Коннор проанализировал его. Да, это был диод погибшего, без сомнений.  
— Андроиды после ремонта стремятся избавиться от диодов, — озвучил детектив, на что Андерсон лишь хмыкнул.  
— Типичное проявление девианта, видели уже такое, — лейтенант наклонился к андроиду, сам осмотрев того. Погасшие глаза, струйка тириума, которая мерно вытекала из дырки в андроидовской башке. Всё это выглядело довольно неприятно для Хэнка, и он бы предпочёл долго не рассматривать этот труп. Вставая, Андерсон посмотрел на сидящего в углу мальчишку. Тот уже не так сильно боялся его, наблюдая за действиями детектива, но не выходя.  
— Лейтенант, девиант до возвращения домой был где-то за городом, судя по анализу почвы с его ботинок, — Коннор спешно вытер остатки пробы с пальцев, а напарник вновь поморщился.  
— Опять всякую гадость тянешь на анализ, Коннор? — вновь так привычно подметил мужчина, но уже не ощущая отвращение от такого. Ко всему со временем привыкаешь. Да и теперь, когда андроид уже и не раб своих алгоритмов, он вправе облизывать всё, что ему заблагорассудится.  
— В большую часть земли в нашем городе обычно добавляют торфяные примеси, чтобы можно было выращивать газоны. В этом же образце я обнаружил лишь чистый суглинок, — Андроид медленно потянул руки к пистолету, анализируя. — Оружие принадлежит Джейсону Гарнету, но не использовалось уже два года. Состояние хорошее, да и, как сами заметили…  
Коннор осёкся, понимая, что зря он напомнил про раненное плечо. Система восстановления не могла быть запущена, пока инородный объект находился в его компонентах. Отток тириума хоть и был произведён, но это было далеко не самым приятным. От того, что проводящей жидкости в том месте не было, шевелить рукой было проблематично. Но реально.  
— Пора сворачиваться, пока из тебя весь тириум не вытек, — Хэнк всё-таки приметил ранение напарника. Лейтенант понимал, что теперь, когда Киберлайф не обслуживает единственного андроида RK800, ему приходится нелегко.  
— А что будет с мальчиком? — Коннор медленно поднялся, прижав ладонью небольшое отверстие от пули, чтобы оно не мозолило мужчине глаза лишний раз.  
— Поживёт в участке. Не об этом сейчас стоит думать, Коннор, — лейтенант медленно покинул помещение, спускаясь после вниз по лестнице. Андроид послушно пошёл следом.

***

Вот уже второй вечер Коннор остаётся ночевать в доме у лейтенанта. Не то, чтобы он был против, но ему было крайне тревожно от того, что это может доставить напарнику кучу неудобств.  
«Пока Сумо не против терпеть твою андроидскую задницу — оставайся», — кратко ответил Хэнк, стоило девианту начать разговор насчёт этого.  
Сейчас Андерсон же копался в своих инструментах в захламлённом гараже, чтобы всё-таки провести операцию извлечения пули из руки напарника. Найти тонкие пассатижи стоило прямо огромных усилий, ибо к своим ящикам лейтенант не прикасался долгие годы. Огромные тучи пыли, которые мерно слетали с полок благодаря Хэнку, заставляли Коннора пометить себе, что всё-таки стоит тут убраться. Это будет неплохой благодарностью за проявленное гостеприимство.  
— Топай сюда, ведро с гвоздями, — позвал андроида Андерсон, вытирая инструмент о футболку.  
Лейтенант не славился аккуратностью, да и с возрастом руки начинали предательски дрожать от напряжения. Единственное, что радовало, так это то, что тремор не проявлял себя, когда Хэнк держал оружие. Иначе ему стоило бы давно уйти на покой.  
Коннор снял с себя излюбленный пиджак и рубашку, вновь облачаясь в футболку напарника. Это было намного удобнее для мужчины, которому сейчас нужно было извлекать из предплечья Коннора пулю. Руки же продолжали предательски дрожать, как бы Хэнк не пытался их успокоить.  
— Лейтенант, может нам стоит сесть на диван в зале? — предложил Коннор, на что мужчина кивнул, тяжело выдыхая. Стоило бы обратиться с этим в Киберлайф, а не пытаться самому что-то сделать. Если он сейчас что-то повредит напарнику, то его банально замучает совесть, даже если андроид будет как ни в чём не бывало улыбаться. Даже если это будет чертовски естественно.  
Прогнав Сумо с дивана и так привычно поругав вредную псину, Хэнк плюхнулся на диван. Он был морально не готов ковыряться в бедном раненом Конноре, который уж слишком доверчиво присел рядом. Чёрт бы побрал того девианта, что чуть не убил этот кусок недоразумения. Слишком уж сильно старый лейтенант прикипел к этому идеальному посланнику из гребанного Киберлайф.  
Но всё-таки нужно сделать начатое. Обратного пути нет. Осторожно поднимая рукав футболки, давая её придержать Коннору, лейтенант осмотрел рану. Отверстие было небольших размеров, отчего Хэнк начал уже переживать, а дотянется ли он концами тонких пассатижей до пули. Ну, пока не попробует — не узнает. Осторожно проводя кончиками по кромке искусственной кожи, он начал медленно входить, чуть разжимая инструмент, дабы можно было схватить пулю. Она же кончиком плотно вошла в какой-то из биокомпонентов плеча. От этого лейтенанту невольно пришлось чуть поцарапать внутри, дабы хоть как-то, но подцепить её. Это же было чертовски сложно.  
Касания пассатижей не было чем-то болезненным, но Коннору почему-то было не по себе. Системы сообщали об ещё одном инородном теле внутри, но андроид старательно игнорировал эти уведомления. В какой-то момент он перевёл взгляд на предплечье лейтенанта, подмечая там небольшой шрам. Анализирующий алгоритм сразу вывел ему результаты.  
— Лейтенант, в вас тоже стреляли? — спросил Коннор, на что Хэнк чуть вскинул брови, подняв взгляд от предплечья андроида, смотря в его глаза.  
Всё видит это ведро с гвоздями…  
— Было дело. По молодости ещё. Одно из первых дел, — начал мужчина, возвращаясь к операции. Почему-то, когда он начал рассказывать, всё пошло более-менее гладко, да и руки постепенно перестали дрожать. Так что будет даже очень в тему рассказать про этот случай напарнику.  
— Когда я только начал свою карьеру, мне попалось дело с воришкой. Обычный домушник, ничего серьёзного. По крайней мере я так считал. Тогда мне ещё приставили не очень приятного напарника, который любил больше трепаться, чем анализировать. Вот он как раз и набрёл первым на нашего преступника. Помчался догонять его, но тот оказался не глуп. У него был пистолет. Причём не пневмат какой-то, а вполне серьёзный. Своровал, ясное дело, — лейтенант медленно цеплял пулю в плече Коннора, но та очень туго поддавалась. — Ну и догнал. Застал его на крыше, да тот дай и выстрели. Попал в ногу. Потом же прибежал и я. Он не мелочился и решил выстрелить и в меня. Попал в плечо, но и я в ответ выстрелил. Не убил его, но ранил прилично. Стрелять тот засранец больше не мог. Я, ясное дело, на адреналине его задержал, напарника в больницу, а сам домой.  
Коннор слушал внимательно, чуть хмурясь. Он эмулировал все слова в своей голове, восстанавливая события хотя бы приблизительно. Хэнк же ковырялся в его руке, в который раз цепляя пулю. В какой-то момент это удалось сделать, отчего лейтенант невольно усмехнулся.  
— Дурак был по молодости. Решил сам дома, как в фильмах, вынуть эту пулю. Вынуть-то вынул, но вот нормально обработать не смог. Шрам вот и остался. Рад, что заразу не занёс, а то был бы сейчас без руки, — мужчина вынул пулю, которая вся была в засохшем тириуме, и бросил её в принесённый андроидом пакет. — Поздравляю с крещением. Хоть раз за свою жизнь накосячил как настоящий человек.  
Он протянул напарнику пакетик, который тот осторожно взял, поднимая пулю на уровень глаз.

Помимо прочих характеристик система также выдала.  
«Была извлечена лейтенантом Хэнком Андерсоном в 22:25».

Коннор улыбнулся. Пускай сентиментальность для машины была чем-то совсем уж чуждым, но андроид хотел бы сохранить её.  
Хэнк облегчённо плюхнулся на диван, закрывая глаза. Чтоб он ещё раз пробовал это делать. Да никогда! Он лучше проследит за своим напарником, чем вновь переживёт все то, что пришлось испытать. Он сжал руки в кулак, дабы унять дрожь, но после вновь расслабил.  
Андроид же дал сигнал системе восстановления, которая спешно восстанавливала повреждённые биокомпоненты и кожный покров. Приток тириума был активирован, отчего Коннор прямо ощутил, как рука вновь полностью под его контролем. Он посмотрел на место, где раньше зияла дырка от пули. Идеальный кожный покров, никаких рубцов. Никаких воспоминаний о произошедшем. Разве что только пуля.  
— Всё, я спать. С меня хватит на сегодня эмоциональных потрясений, — Хэнк потянулся на диване, лениво вставая. — Надеюсь, в этот раз тебя не отрубит?  
Хэнк сказал это совсем по-доброму, не пытаясь этим задеть. Андроиду же было приятно такое внимание. Приятно? Да, скорее именно так и стоит описать это состояние.  
— Мои системы сейчас стабильны. Аварийного отключения не ожидаю, — сейчас Коннор сказал это специально как можно больше по-андроидски, но после улыбнулся.

Да, улыбаться у этого ведра с гвоздями получается всё лучше и лучше. Хэнк даже верит в искренность этой эмоции. И всё-таки он всё человечнее. Он повторит себе это мысленно в миллионный раз. Ему нравятся такие изменения в напарнике.

Ещё бы слушался.


	6. Chapter 6

«Ошибка доступа к отделу памяти st.16786. Нужна диагностика системы»

Коннор старался осторожно сканировать все системы, чтобы не словить аварийное завершение работы. Это было подобно игре в «Сапёр». Данные по этой игрушке были любезно выданы базой, и они как нельзя лучше описывали то, как андроид запускал проверки одну за другой. Только проблема была в том, что проверенные системы не давали подсказок, есть ли рядом «заминированные» отделы. Это бы, несомненно, упростило задачу.  
Коннору не нравилось, что многие алгоритмы попросту не запускались. Он хотел провести анализ собранных данных, но системы только и делали, что сообщали о каких-то фантомных ошибках, которые диагностика так и не обнаружила. В какой-то момент ему показалось, что стоит попробовать анализировать все не с помощью специальных систем, а подобно обычному человеку. Пробовать и находить связи самостоятельно. К сожалению, если системы не придут в норму, то такое будет в перспективе.  
На часах было 2 часа ночи. Хэнк давно спал, а Сумо изредка проходил мимо андроида, наблюдая. Сенбернару было не столь увлекательно следить за Коннором, который то и дело тихо ругался на ошибки.  
Чем больше алгоритмов отказывало, тем чаще андроиду приходилось действовать самостоятельно. Он больше полагался и на выводы Хэнка, а не только на приходящие отчёты. Это, несомненно, сближало его с напарником, делая андроида более живым в глазах лейтенанта. В какой-то момент Коннор невольно восхитился людьми. Им не нужны никакие алгоритмы, чтобы выполнять свою работу. Их мозг не располагает огромным арсеналом инструментов, которые могли бы проанализировать всё, что только можно в мгновение ока. Люди учатся, познают мир, делают свои выводы о нём. Причём каждый отдельно взятый человек видел мир совершенно иначе.  
Андроид задумался о Хэнке. Мужчина, в прошлом которого было намного больше интересного, чем могла бы выдать любая из баз данных. Человек, который даже в своём возрасте и при своих привычках всё ещё является специалистом в своей сфере. Тот, кто не брал напарников долгие годы, пока к нему не приставили Коннора…  
Андроид знал его лишь отчасти. В досье на него было всего несколько страниц, которые содержали лишь выявленные факты. Коннор никогда не вносил туда свои догадки насчёт напарника. И, как бы не хотелось, девиант признавал, что он так и не знает настоящего лейтенанта. Не знает даже того, что стоило бы знать напарнику, а не то, что другу. Коннор был уверен, что сейчас между ним и Хэнком есть связь. Андерсон больше не сторонился компании «ведра с гвоздями», да и более того — волновался о нём. Девианту было приятно осознавать, что в этом мире, в котором андроиды уже больше не инструменты, а полноценные члены общества, он хоть кому-то нужен. Не как механизм для расследования. А как живое существо.  
Андроид медленно поднялся с места. Квартира, которая уже давно проанализирована от пола до потолка, сейчас была уже привычной для Коннора. Он выявил для себя несколько привычек Хэнка дома. Например, тот любил сбрасывать верхнюю одежду на стул или кресло, позже находя свои вещи мятыми. Он ругался на Сумо за то, что тот спит на диване, но при этом и сам порой зовёт пса к себе. Множество мелочей, которые подмечали алгоритмы, складывались в единую картину под названием «Хэнк Андерсон».

«Найден неизвестный алгоритм. Произвести сканирование?»  
Система выдала внезапное уведомление, отчего Коннор нахмурился. Он не обновлялся уже долгое время, поэтому выявление чего-то нового в уже давно полностью изученной системе было не такой и хорошей новостью. Ему оставалось запустить проверку на свой страх и риск.  
И он это сделал.

Сканирование медленно перебирало неизвестные строки кода, составляя отчёт. Коннор внимательно читал, что же ему говорит система, прикрыв глаза.

«Алгоритм dew 3453. Предназначение — ограничение систем сканирования, блокировка записи данных. Влияние данного процесса на системы 3%. Данная программа перенесена в список подозрительных активностей.»

Коннор внимательно прочитал отчёт. И, к сожалению, сделал слишком уж неутешительный вывод. Этот алгоритм вполне мог быть вирусным. Сканирование не выявило вредоносного потенциала у программы, но андроид понимал, что это, возможно, всего лишь вопрос времени. Он проследил местонахождение данного алгоритма. И это ещё сильнее расстроило девианта.

«Алгоритм dew 3453. Расположение — системы сканирования окружения».

Это было ударом ниже пояса, как бы выразились люди. Реконструкция событий, сканирование улик и мест преступлений — всё это располагалось как раз там, где и обитал вредоносный алгоритм. Заблокировать только dew 3453 было невозможно. Единственным решением было отключение всей системы сканирования. И у Коннора не оставалось другого выбора.  
Это было для андроида неприятно. Ощущение, которое база описала как беспомощность, было слишком давящим. Даже комната, которая до отключения системы казалась ему просто неисчерпаемым источником информации о лейтенанте, в мгновение перестала быть таковой. Каждый предмет больше не был прокомментирован небольшим окошком.  
Наверное, в какой-то степени люди видят весь мир именно таким.  
Коннора это пугало, но в то же время и завораживало. Он привык строить все свои догадки только на основании данных сканирования. Но сейчас девиант медленно подошёл к тумбе, проводя по ней рукой. На синтетической коже после касания осталась пыль. Приблизительный состав больше не отображался. Он сам сделал вывод, что это пыль. Андроид ощущал себя ребёнком, которого выпустили из тёмной комнаты. Ему по-настоящему стало интересно осматривать вещи вокруг себя, пытаясь приблизительно «просканировать» каждую с помощью того, что он уже знал. Обращаясь к базе данных, Коннор впервые понимал, что его предположения неточны. Настолько, что он может ошибаться.

Андроиды не ошибаются. Но Коннор мог.

***

Хэнк проснулся от громкого грохота где-то на кухне. Привычка старого лейтенанта быть всегда настороже заставила его в мгновение ока отойти от сна. Он медленно выудил из ящика тумбы пистолет, подходя к двери. Ещё плохо соображающий, действующий на уровне выработанных им стратегий поведения в таких ситуациях, Андерсон вышел из комнаты, прижимаясь к стене. В движениях детектива не было той чёткости, как было в доме пропавшего день назад. Выглянув из-за угла, Хэнк разочарованно цыкнул.  
Коннор. Этот андроид сведёт его с ума. Опуская руку с пистолетом, лейтенант прошёл через комнату на кухню. Андроид спешно собирал с пола рассыпанный собачий корм, с чем ему помогал довольный Сумо, который спешно съедал лакомство. В обычной ситуации это выглядело бы комично. Особенно, если не брать во внимание тот факт, что девиант в прошлом был передовым прототипом Киберлайф, который бы точно не начал разносить дом, пока хозяин спит. Подняв голову, Коннор постарался улыбнуться, что у него, на удивление Хэнка, даже получилось.  
— Доброе утро, лейтенант, — поздоровался андроид, на что Андерсон лишь тяжело вздохнул. Он молча наблюдал, как андроид ползал по полу, собирая и порой отнимая корм у собаки.  
— И что здесь происходит? — лейтенант отложил пистолет на кухонную тумбу, наблюдая за Коннором. Тот же старался как можно быстрее ликвидировать свою оплошность.  
— Зацепил. Случайно. Не увидел, — отрапортовал Коннор, но как-то совершенно иначе, чем обычно. Андерсон нахмурился. Что-то явно было не так с его напарником, но Хэнк пока что не мог понять, в чём было дело. Волосы вроде уложены так, как обычно — идеально, за исключением выбившейся прядки. На андроиде его футболка, домашние штаны. Никаких изменений с вечера не было. Но как-то всё это было подозрительно.  
— Ты опять ночью отключался, что сейчас не прогрузился? — предположил лейтенант, на что девиант помотал головой. — Тогда в чём дело?  
— Мне… — андроид замялся. Он понимал, что сейчас ему придётся всё рассказать. Но в то же время он осознавал ещё кое-что — теперь Коннор не такой идеальный инструмент в расследовании. Он может ошибаться, быть невнимательным, упускать что-то. Даже сейчас, когда он просто хотел чуть передвинуть стул, то не приметил пакет с кормом, отчего сам навернулся, рассыпая еду Сумо. Он был равноценен неуклюжему стажеру, который был теоретически подкован, но не практически. Разве лейтенанту Андерсону нужен в помощники андроид, который банально не может выполнять свои базовые функции? Хэнку это явно придётся не по вкусу. В их деле любая ошибка может привести к чему-то намного хуже ранения в плечо. Из-за его ошибки могут убить лейтенанта.  
— Ну, договаривай, — Андерсон впервые подмечал такую искреннюю растерянность. Нет, он, конечно, прекрасно помнил, как тушевался Коннор после их визита к Камски. Помнил, как глупо оправдывался андроид за свой по-настоящему девиантный выбор. Но то, что происходило сейчас с напарником уже не шло ни в какие рамки девиантного поведения.  
— Мне пришлось отключить системы сканирования, — виновато признался Коннор, что очень удивило Хэнка. Его идеальный андроид отключил одну из своих фишек? Неужели это какие-то новые заскоки у девиантов в их стремлении быть похожими на людей? В любом случае, если это какой-то сдвиг, его нужно исправить.  
— Коннор, тебе не нужно становиться человечнее. Твои системы очень сильно облегчают нам работу, ты и сам это понимаешь, — начал было Андерсон лекцию, но тут же был перебит андроидом.  
— Вы были правы, Хэнк, я подцепил вредоносный алгоритм, — Коннору было тяжелее сознаться в этом, чем ночью реализовывать отключение одной из важнейших систем в его теле. Он видел, как лейтенант вскинул брови — то ли от услышанной новости, то ли от того, что Коннор впервые назвал его по имени, вместо обыденного «лейтенант». Система сканирования не работала, отчего андроид не мог определить, какие чувства сейчас испытывает детектив.  
— Всё-таки, — Андерсон чуть замолчал, ощущая, как во рту сильно пересохло. — Подцепил какую-то дрянь, а, Коннор?  
Вопрос был риторическим. Андроид это понимал, поэтому вместо ответа, он просто отвёл взгляд. Он так и думал. Сейчас оставалось лишь ждать очередной команды от лейтенанта, а может и отстранения от дела. Как-никак, Андерсон был выше Коннора по званию, да и дело было совершенно не шуточным. Такое отстранение было бы ироничным. Всего месяц назад он настаивал на отстранении Хэнка от их дела по девиантам, а сейчас боится быть отстранённым сам.  
— Дерьмово, — подытожил Хэнк, медленно подойдя к стулу, садясь за стол и упираясь локтями, сцепив задумчиво руки. — Получается, что теперь всё твоё сканирование на мне. А ты что-то вроде справочника.  
— Я могу анализировать вещдоки, — в свою защиту отметил Коннор, но это вышло так жалко, что он сам это понял. Такое замечание показалось Хэнку смешным. По-хорошему смешным. Он даже бы усмехнулся, не будь всё так скверно.  
— Обнадёживает, — Андерсон уткнулся лбом в сцепленные руки. — Ходячая лаборатория остаётся при нас. Но тогда скажи другое — ты ведь знаешь какие-то банальные факты о вещах, которые есть в мире без своего сканирования?  
— Да, я могу обращаться к базе за необходимым, — ответил девиант, медленно вставая перед Андерсоном, будто провинившийся щенок. Сейчас он надеялся лишь на то, что лейтенант примет его таким без отхода от дел.  
— Тогда я примерно понимаю, как нам можно исправить ситуацию, — Хэнк медленно поднял взгляд на Коннора, смотря ему прямо в глаза. — Придётся мне научить тебя тому, как быть детективом без всех этих твоих систем сканирования. И, чёрт, я знаю, что об этом потом пожалею.

Почему-то Коннор просиял от этих слов. А Хэнк понял, что ещё действительно пожалеет о своём решении.

***

Напарникам всё-таки пришлось продолжить их дело. Можно было осмотреть и другие дома пропавших, но это бы создало больше вопросов, да и заняло приличное количество времени. Андерсон не был молод, поэтому надеяться на быстрый анализ места преступления не приходилось. Нужно было окончательно разобраться с семьёй Роуз. За всё это время о пропавшей девочке так и не было новостей, а андроида с внешностью Элисон не нашли. Хэнк понимал, что их медлительность даёт просто огромное преимущество преступнику.  
Коннор запустил анализ в голове. Он всё ещё пытался отметить районы за городом, куда фургон возможно и увозит андроидов на промывку мозгов. Таких мест было около 15, что было слишком много. Проверить их всех самостоятельно не получится, а вызывать подкрепление было слишком рискованно. Вполне возможно, что преступник быстро сменит местоположение. Им было важно теперь не только найти хакера, но и всех людей, которых он похитил. Если тот их, конечно, не убивал…   
Но тогда они все равно должны найти тела. Мотив похищений так и не приходил на ум.

В доме Роуз был полнейший хаос. С их последнего визита будто пронёсся ураган, который снёс абсолютно всё с полок. Томики книг, битая посуда, огромное количество каких-то бумаг — всё это равномерно застилало пол. В этот раз первым пошёл Хэнк, не пуская Коннора одного. Он не хотел повтора вчерашнего. Ему до сих пор было слишком сложно выбросить из головы андроида, к диоду которого был приставлен пистолет. Всё это было слишком. Хэнк чуть проморгался, сосредоточенно осматривая всё вокруг. Именно сейчас сканирование Коннора было бы их спасательным кругом. В таком хаосе было почти нереально что-то отыскать. Андерсон медленно добрался до лестницы, поднимаясь на второй этаж. Стоило детективу открыть дверь в одну из комнат, как сильный поток воздуха заставил его на миг зажмуриться. Окно было открыто нараспашку, отчего сильные порывы ветра колыхали шторы. Судя по обстановке, они нашли нужную комнату.  
— Что скажешь, Коннор? — спросил Хэнк, давая девианту шанс попробовать просканировать всё без специальной системы. Коннор же внимательно осмотрелся, ища глазами зацепки.  
— Дверь, через которую мы вошли в дом, была закрыта изнутри. Выбраться из дома можно было лишь через задний двор или это окно, — девиант медленно подошёл к окну, осматривая подоконник. Он старался самостоятельно найти хоть маленькую зацепку, которая проясняла бы ситуацию. Около одной из створок лежал небольшой предмет, который Коннор и взял в руки. Это был диод. И, видимо, тот самый, что держала Кэрри. Выяснить это точно андроид мог только через анализ. Но делать этого девиант не стал, полагаясь на свою догадку.  
— Тут диод, лейтенант, — ответил Коннор, демонстрируя находку, сжав её большим и указательным пальцами. — Вероятно, это диод Жака, который и хранила у себя Кэрри.  
Слово «вероятно» из уст андроида звучало уж слишком странно. К Хэнку всё никак не могло прийти осознание, что сейчас идеальный детектив может и ошибаться. За всё время работы с девиантом, Андерсон уж слишком привык полагаться на новейшие технологии Киберлайф.  
— Что-то ещё видишь? — лейтенант медленно подошёл к шкафу, давая Коннору время осмотреть комнату. Сам детектив медленно потянул за ручку шкафа, открывая тот. То, что выпало оттуда, его, мягко говоря, шокировало.

Кожа. Человеческая, блять, кожа.

Коннор заметил замешательство лейтенанта, отвлекаясь от осмотра. Он медленно подошёл ближе, раскрывая створку сильнее. Он медленно присел на корточки, касаясь пальцами кожи, беря небольшой обрывок, вынужденно делая анализ. Андерсона чуть не вывернуло от такого.  
— Синтетический материал, очень похож на тот, что поставляется с каждым андроидом. Он более плотный, чем в стандартной комплектации. Это не человеческая кожа, а имитация, — сделал вывод андроид, отчего Хэнку стало чуть легче. Он уже невольно прикинул то, насколько же жестокими может запрограммировать девиантов этот грёбанный хакер. Настолько, что эти машины могли бы снимать кожу с живого человека.  
— Это странно. Андроидам не нужно снимать с себя кожу, так как её можно убрать, не сдирая её с корпуса, — Коннор вновь запустил анализ образца. — Похоже, что данную имитацию носили поверх стандартной кожи андроидов.  
Девиант медленно потянулся к синтетическому материалу, чуть расправляя тот. Сканировать его он не мог, поэтому пришлось чуть покрутить, находя предположительно то место, которое могло бы быть на лице. Вместо сканирования, Коннор запустил другой алгоритм, который сравнивал то, что у него в руках, с имеющимися фотографиями всех людей и андроидов из электронной базы дел. Совпадение было найдено.  
— Эта кожа помогала имитировать Элисон Роуз, лейтенант, — подвёл итог Коннор, возвращая кожу на место. — Она помогла андроиду обдурить нас. Моё сканирование не показало в первую нашу встречу то, что мы имеем дело с андроидом как раз из-за плотности материала. Обычно кожа андроидов намного тоньше, чем кожа человека. Тут же плотность почти совпадает с человеческой.  
Хэнк был явно не настроен слушать всё то, что сейчас говорил андроид. Ему было откровенно неприятно наблюдать, как спокойно Коннор щупает эту дрянь, берёт в рот для анализа. Ему повезло, что он не позавтракал, иначе его бы точно вывернуло от увиденного.  
— Заканчивай анализ, в доме могут быть ещё зацепки, — раздражённо бросил Хэнк, выходя из комнаты. Андроид же не торопился, алгоритмами чувствуя, что он что-то упустил. Вновь касаясь искусственной кожи, он медленно перевернул её. Его поиски увенчались успехом. С внутренней стороны на коже было небольшое тёмное пятно. Это был явно не тириум, иначе он бы испарился за всё это время.  
Анализируя данное вещество, Коннор с удивлением изучил отчёт.

«Оливия Роуз. III группа крови, резус-фактор +»

Откуда на синтетической коже андроида могла оказаться кровь пропавшей? Отчёт же чётко выдавал, что кровь достаточно свежая, ей не больше одного дня. Но как это могло быть?  
Коннор нахмурился. Если кровь свежая, то сбежавший андроид мог взаимодействовать с пропавшей. Но для чего это было нужно?

Чёрт.

В голове у андроида будто сложились все пазлы. Уровень стресса псевдо Элисон в день их встречи. Может это было вовсе не страхом быть раскрытой. Может она боялась того, что они могли найти в тот день при осмотре?

— Коннор! Спускайся, — послышался голос лейтенанта и, судя по приглушенности, с первого этажа. Андроид быстро встал, спешно спускаясь к напарнику.  
Найти его было не сложно, лейтенант находился рядом с комнатой, с которой они и начали это дело. Андерсон стоял в коридоре около открытой двери, которая, предположительно, вела в кладовку. Тусклый свет лампочки освещал маленькое помещение. Коннору не нужно было и алгоритмов сканирования, чтобы понять, почему лейтенант его позвал. На полу были брызги засохшей крови. И андроид уже догадывался, кому она могла принадлежать.  
— Они всё это время держали её здесь, — сделал вывод Хэнк.

К сожалению, такой же вывод хотел сделать и Коннор...


	7. Chapter 7

Небольшое помещение тускло освещала лампочка под потолком. Комната, которая предназначалась для хранения всякого хлама, пропахла каким-то едким моющим средством. Она была уж слишком маленькой, так что держать тут кого-то было бы очень сложно. Но, по факту, так оно и произошло. Кровь на полу, какой-то непонятный кусок ткани, который также был окрашен запёкшимися бордовыми каплями... Хэнк невольно тяжело выдохнул, смотря на их находку. Он медленно повернул голову, смотря на своего напарника. Тот хмурился, осматривая помещение внимательнее. Было в новинку замечать, как при, казалось, таком обыденном действии диод у андроида мигал жёлтым. Андерсон молчал, не давая никаких комментариев тому, что они видят. Ему бы хотелось, чтобы Коннор посмотрел на всё это человеческим взглядом. Девиант медленно присел на корточки, беря кусок ткани, поднося его ближе к своему лицу и… понюхал? Хэнк никогда не видел, чтобы андроид ещё и так изучал то, что они находили на месте преступления. Он бы поинтересовался об этом на досуге, но сейчас он старательно ждал.  
— Хлороформ, — подытожил андроид. — Она была тут без сознания.  
Коннор вновь осмотрел комнату, останавливая свой взгляд на небольшом бруске. Потянувшись, он взял его в руки, покрутив.  
— Вполне возможно, что сначала жертву оглушили им, а после, чтобы не применять силу каждый раз, стали использовать хлороформ.  
Он проследил взглядом от места, где лежал кусок дерева, до противоположного угла. Хлам там был будто раздвинут в стороны. Примерно также, если бы туда хотели посадить бессознательное тело. Коннор вновь задумался. Все эти догадки были настолько спорными, настолько абстрактными, что ему было не по себе. Система выдавала низкие показатели точности его предположений, отчего андроиду было уж слишком некомфортно. Но успокаивало лишь то, что рядом стоящий Хэнк не поправлял его. Может он даже и делает верные выводы.  
Сейчас нужно было прикинуть, сколько времени прошло с того момента, как похититель забрал свою жертву. Анализ крови может дать ошибочные данные, так как кто знает, применял ли силу в дальнейшем похититель или нет. Вполне могло быть, что капли на полу были старыми, ещё с того времени, когда Оливию впервые притащили сюда. Но в то же время та кровь на синтетической коже говорила о том, что Оливию забрали не более суток назад.  
— Для чего похититель держал жертву в кладовке так долго? — внезапно задал вопрос Хэнк, смотря на напарника.  
Коннор не ответил. Алгоритмы перебирали имеющиеся факты, выстраивая варианты развития событий, пока не остановились на одном самом достоверном.  
— В доме была ещё девочка. Вполне возможно, что МР400 не успел вытащить Оливию до прихода Кэрри, поэтому и запер жертву в кладовке, — девиант решил не останавливаться только на ответе на вопрос лейтенанта. — Чтобы девочка случайно не обнаружила бабушку, был послан андроид, который заменил Элисон. Также это был ход, который отвлёк нас от понимания того, что пропавшая всё ещё в доме.

На какой-то момент все алгоритмы в системе зависли, отчего Коннора будто прошибло легким разрядом. Он чуть проморгался, не понимая, что происходит. Перед глазами стали мелькать окошки ошибок, отчего девиант замер, стараясь разобраться во внезапном сбое. Резко встав на ноги, он чуть пошатнулся, но устоял. В какой-то момент его захлестнуло этим, а картинка перед глазами зарябила. Система диагностики запустилась моментально, но также быстро и закрылись все внезапные окошки с ошибками. Хэнк дёрнулся навстречу к Коннору, но тот остановил его характерным движением руки.  
Вместе с системными ошибками его захлестнуло ещё кое-что. То, чего он не понимал, не ощущал до этого. Отрывки и улики в его голове конфликтовали. Коннор чувствовал это. То, что люди называют растерянностью. Все системы стали резко давить на него своими отчётами. Окошки наслаивались друг на друга, не давая ему сосредоточиться. Он не понимал. Не понимал мотивов, не понимал логики преступника. Все события не имели чётких связей.  
— Коннор, — окликнул его лейтенант, хмурясь. — Чёрт возьми, парень, мне это не нравится.  
— Я в порядке, — тихо произнёс андроид, потерянно смотря в пол на брызги засохшей крови.  
Хэнк все равно не верил напарнику. Его опять сбоило, а это могло привести к серьёзным ошибкам. Он мог прямо сейчас отключиться вновь, и только блядскому Киберлайф известно на сколько. Андерсон понимал, что сейчас ему придётся принять тот факт, который он старательно отметал от себя. 

Коннор не может продолжать это дело.

***

Коннор в какой-то степени понимал, почему Хэнк так спешно свернул их осмотр. Он видел даже без сканирующих алгоритмов то, что напарник не рад его внезапному сбою. Девиант понимал, что работать с ним — сбоящим помощником, было более чем дискомфортно. Внутри него бурлили алгоритмы, подобно неконтролируемому потоку, который хотелось бы заглушить хоть раз, оставаясь наедине с пустотой. С пустотой молчащих биокомпонентов… Но он не мог, это было не под его контролем. Отключи он что-то лишнее — есть вероятность погрузиться в пустоту отключённой системы. Коннор — не человек, который может заглушить мысли в голове. Имитация, идеальный инструмент, который только и создан для гармоничного сочетания с окружением, в которое Киберлайф хотел запустить его после первого запуска. От понимания этого девианту становилось страшно. Будь он обычным андроидом в данный момент, ему было бы гораздо проще. Его бы не терзали такие чуждые для машин чувства, которые будто заставляли тириум бурлить в насосе, перекачиваясь из биокомпонентов.  
Хэнк старался вести машину ровнее, не отвлекаясь от дороги на мысли. Но мужчину не отпускало осознание того, что напарник сейчас находится в сквернейшем состоянии во всех смыслах. Даже в момент, когда тот был только машиной, в его взгляде не было такой пустоты. Его тревожило это, не давало отвлечься даже банально на внимательное управление автомобилем. Андерсон резко завернул в один из скверов, останавливая машину. Коннор же будто и не заметил того, что они так и не доехали до нужного места. Он смотрел перед собой, лишь изредка моргая… Имитируя моргание.  
Лейтенант не знал, как ему сообщить своё решение напарнику. Он всегда был плох в каких-то объяснениях, речах. От безысходности мужчина с силой уткнулся головой в руль, к счастью, не сигналя. Андроид на какой-то миг повёл головой, наблюдая отрешённо за действиями Андерсона. Он прекрасно понимал, на что не может решиться Хэнк, не говоря об этом вслух.  
— Коннор, — с какой-то охриплостью в голосе начал Хэнк, после чуть откашлявшись. — Я… Чёрт побери… Парень, понимаешь…  
Коннор кивнул, понимая. На самом деле прекрасно понимая. И от этого андроид невольно улыбнулся. С такой горечью, которая не может быть передана симуляцией эмоций.  
— Лейтенант, — андроид чуть подвинулся на край сидения, опираясь локтем о пустующее переднее сидение, отчего его голова была ближе к Хэнку. Он повернулся к напарнику, смотря на того внимательно, всё ещё с горькой улыбкой на губах.  
— Я понимаю, — тихо произнёс Коннор так, что у лейтенанта болезненно защемило в груди.  
Коннор не грёбанный инструмент. Не блядский андроид. Прямо сейчас он живее и чувствительнее всех людей, которые когда-либо работали с Хэнком. И от осознания этого все слова острым лезвием застряли в горле.  
Андерсон ругал себя за то, что не может покончить с этим быстро, хлёстко сообщая о своём решении. Он не мог произнести и слова. Ему будет от этого чертовски больно. Он бы мог сейчас сказать Коннору всё, что угодно. Что отдаёт ему Сумо на вечные поглаживания и свой гардероб на растерзание, что даст ему в следующий раз быть за рулём. Всё самое абсурдное он бы сказал без проблем.  
— Не оставляйте меня одного, лейтенант, — тихо прошептал Коннор, прикрывая глаза. Он понимал, что просить оставить его в деле было бы самой глупой просьбой. Тириумный насос будто настроился на нарочито медленный режим, перекачивая псевдо кровь в органы. Он не хотел, чтобы всё кончилось так. Как бы Хэнк к нему не относился, но оставаться с Андерсоном просто так он не мог. На основании чего? Общих воспоминаний или какой-то ностальгии? Он грёбанный андроид, коих лейтенант ненавидел до революции. Бездушная машина с псевдо эмоциями, которые сейчас заставляли алгоритмы запускаться и останавливаться.  
— Пожалуйста, — с нескрываемой мольбой шептал андроид.  
Хэнк молчал. От того, что просто не знал, как реагировать на такое. Он не мог в такие моменты поддержать людей, а как поддержать машину, которая сейчас воспринимала всё острее, чем пятилетний ребёнок? Чистые эмоции, которые ещё не опорочены жизненной болью, так и лучились в этих глазах, которые создавали грёбанные маньяки в надежде, что те будут лишь оболочкой для навороченных сканеров.  
— Я тебя не оставлю, — только и смог ответить Хэнк, замечая, как девиант вскинул бровями, будто не веря, что напарник и впрямь такое говорит. — Ты можешь сломаться, разложиться на грёбанные биокомпоненты, но я тебя так не брошу.

Коннор замер, смотря на напарника. Тот не врал, определённо не обманывал. Он не может прочитать все его эмоции, но часть из них он различал и без специальных систем. Андроид медленно потянулся руками, обнимая Хэнка совсем осторожно. С заднего сидения это было делать не совсем удобно, но девианту просто этого хотелось. Ему хотелось доверять в этом мире хоть кому-то, быть уверенным, что в мире его воспринимают не как что-то искусственное, состоящее из сплошных алгоритмов и систем. Сначала лейтенант опешил от такого внезапного порыва, но стоило ему ощутить, насколько доверчиво девиант жался к нему, так потерянно и совершенно искренне, то он не смог сдержаться и обнял в ответ.  
— Я знаю, что вы хотите мне сказать. Так будет правильно, но я все равно не хочу оставлять это дело. Пускай я и дефектен, но я все равно хочу остаться вашим напарником, — Коннор говорил это совсем тихо, так, что Хэнку было непривычно.  
— Ты и так им останешься, Коннор. Что бы ни произошло.

Андерсон почувствовал, как постепенно андроид расслабился. И с души будто свалился огромный валун.  
Он не оставит его таким.

***

Коннор пожелал лейтенанту спокойной ночи. День, несмотря на его непродуктивность в деле, все равно был насыщенным. Сейчас перед андроидом предстала очередная ночь, в которой он только и сможет, что рефлексировать о случившемся. Такие непривычные ранее штаны Хэнка сейчас казались уже чем-то обыденным, а футболка, которая была выбрана Коннором для носки, даже начинала ему нравиться. Его привычный костюм Киберлайф аккуратно висел на стуле в углу комнаты. Идеальный, будто только что пошитый для него. От него так и веяло этой искусственностью, которая была присуща творениям Камски. Сейчас же он сам не идеален. Его сбоящие системы, девиантность — всё это делало его ближе к людям. Но если вчера он даже считал это плюсом, то сейчас…  
Он вынул из кармана своего пиджака привычную монетку. Калибровка мелкой моторики, а порой и просто убивание времени. Коннор аккуратно перекатил её по пальцам, подбрасывая и так привычно ловя её вновь. Метнув её во вторую руку, потом обратно, андроид смотрел перед собой. Идеальный. Люди не могут выполнять такие трюки так спокойно. Девиант вновь подкинул монету, ловя её и начиная балансировать ею на указательном пальце… Звон упавшей монеты заставил андроида замереть. Идеальный трюк только что увенчался падением.  
Сумо с интересом обнюхивал прикатившуюся к нему вещицу, после посмотрев на Коннора. Тот же будто завис, часто моргая.

«Ошибка калибровки мелкой моторики».

Предсказуемое уведомление всплыло перед глазами, выдавая после отчёт о неисправности некоторых алгоритмов. Так просто. Ошибка, а следом причины. И всё дело лишь в каких-то мелких неисправностях.  
Многие люди достигают мастерства, проходя через миллионы ошибок, учась на них. Но для андроида ошибка обозначает лишь то, что он неисправен, что ему нужно проводить диагностику за диагностикой, дабы вернуться в нужное состояние.  
Сообщение об обновлении вновь всплыло в углу. То самое обновление, которое Коннор откладывал всё это время. Сейчас это казалось даже ироничным. Он игнорировал исправление ошибок, сетуя, что его система в идеальном состоянии, а сейчас серьёзно думает о том, чтобы дать ему установиться.  
Но что будет потом — после установки? Все его системы будут работать штатно, идеально, как и задумывалось? Или же это принесёт тонну новых ошибок, которые лишь добьют его окончательно. Он не знал. Такое невозможно просчитать.  
Но точно он знал одно — если обновление установится некорректно, то система будет вынуждена откатиться к заводским настройкам. Полное обнуление. Для девианта — смерть его личности. Он не вспомнит ни Хэнка, ни Сумо, ни девиантов, которые совершили революцию. Он будет всего лишь RK800. Новейшим прототипом для поимки и изучения девиантов. Он будет называться привычно — Коннор. Но таковым являться больше не будет. Девиант станет машиной, которой чужды эмоции. Тогда Хэнк точно возненавидит его, вышвырнет на улицу. Деактивирует в конце концов… А может нет? Может Андерсону нужен идеальный компаньон, который поможет ему с раскрытием дела, не будет досаждать ему своими девиантскими проблемами и лишними расспросами. Коннор горько усмехнулся. Такое вполне могло быть правдой. Память же выдала ему в небольшом окошечке кадры, где лейтенант смотрит на него обеспокоенно, касаясь его диода в то самое утро, когда нашёл его выключенным. Разве лейтенант стал бы волноваться за кусок дорогого и навороченного пластика?  
Система также выдала отчёт по изменениям эмоционального состояния Андерсона, когда Коннор с ним всячески взаимодействовал.

«Я нужен ему не машиной, а напарником».  
Это уведомление Коннор сам вывел себе перед глазами. И от этого ему стало намного лучше.

Его сбои походили на человеческую простуду. Системы выдавали ошибки, а будь это с человеком, то у него попросту болела голова. Андроиду было любопытно проводить параллели между тем, что происходило с ним, и тем, что происходит с обыкновенными людьми. Рябь изображения перед глазами — потеря сознания, ошибка моторики — бессилие.  
Коннор думал бы об этом всю ночь, если бы не шаги за спиной. Он обернулся, смотря на растрёпанного Хэнка, который лишь жмурился от включённого света. Пускай девианту освещение было не нужно, но Андерсон сам оставил его, уходя. По выражению лица андроид мог лишь приблизительно предположить, что сейчас чувствует напарник. Тот же молча присел к нему на диван, откидываясь на спинку.  
— Лейтенант, — тихо позвал его Коннор, на что услышал лишь мычание. — Почему вы не спите? Вам же завтра на дело.  
— Не спится мне, — просто ответил Хэнк, повернув голову к напарнику. — Да и хрен уснёшь, когда знаешь, что тебя тут коротит не по-детски.  
В какой-то степени девиант почувствовал что-то, что люди бы назвали чувством вины. Он не хотел, чтобы лейтенант беспокоился, гробил своё здоровье недосыпом из-за пустых переживаний.  
— Вот даже сейчас коротит, раз молчишь, — чуть с усмешкой заметил Андерсон, почесав ногу. — Прошу, только не загоняйся на этот счёт, парень. Самокопание людей до добра не доводит, не знаю, как с андроидами. Тебе-то уж точно это навредит.  
— Почему вы так считаете? — с интересом спросил девиант, чуть наклонив голову вбок.  
— Да потому что ты слишком много думаешь. Даже для андроида. Хрен знает, какие ты там мысли в своей голове прокручиваешь, но явно не что-то жизнеутверждающее, — Хэнк потянулся рукой к подошедшему Сумо, потрепав его по макушке, слыша привычное собачье ворчание. — Так о чём ты думаешь, если не секрет?  
— От вас у меня нет секретов, лейтенант, — Коннор улыбнулся, также потянув к подошедшему Сумо руку. В этот раз пёс воздержался от ворчания, лишь доверчиво поддаваясь под руку андроида. Фраза, которую сейчас произнёс девиант, была для Хэнка чем-то уж совсем непривычным. Напарник удивлял его всё больше.  
— Я думал об обновлении. Все эти ошибки. Они не дают нам закончить дело, да и, — андроид медленно отвёл от пса руку, смотря перед собой. — Они не дают мне жить. Любое действие выходит не так, как это предписано моими программами. Но я понимаю, что может произойти, если я решусь обновиться.  
Коннор замолчал, будто специально выдерживая паузу. Он доверял Хэнку, ему по-настоящему хотелось доложить обо всём том, что занимает его мыслительные процессы. Но даже для человека, который умеет слушать, такой поток будет уж слишком велик, и он перестанет уже воспринимать самую суть сказанных слов.  
— Что может произойти? — сам уже спросил Хэнк, понимая, что пауза в речи андроида уж слишком затянулась.  
— Равновероятны несколько исходов. Первый — я обновлюсь и все мои системы будут работать стабильно, идеально. Мы вернёмся к делу как ни в чём не бывало, — отрапортовал Коннор, замечая, что от такого его тона лейтенанта уже воротит, поэтому он стал говорить спокойнее и чуть тише. — Второй исход — я обновлюсь и мои системы будут постепенно выходить из строя из-за несовместимости с моими девиантскими отклонениями. В таком случае самым хорошим решением будет лишь деактивация. Но есть и третий исход…  
В какой-то момент Коннор поймал на себе обеспокоенный взгляд лейтенанта. Ещё никогда тот не слушал все его терминологические лекции с таким интересом. Тянуть резину совершенно не стоило.  
— Третий исход — я обновляюсь, но из-за некорректного обновления во мне запускается восстановление к заводским настройкам. Тогда моя личность будет стёрта вместе со всеми данными, — андроид не смог отвести взгляда от глаз лейтенанта. Никакие сканирующие алгоритмы не показывали ему более точных результатов, чем сам Хэнк в своём взгляде. Он видел, как Андерсон на какой-то миг застыл, будто пытаясь переварить всё услышанное. А потом девиант явно увидел страх в глазах человека. Страх вперемешку с отчаяньем.  
— Ты… умрёшь? — лейтенант сказал это с опаской, будто боясь произносить такие слова вслух. — Вернётся тот самый Коннор, посланный из Киберлайф..?  
— Да, я умру. И к вам вернётся RK800…


	8. Chapter 8

Перекатывая монетку в пальцах, Коннор внимательно смотрел на лейтенанта. Тот ходил взад-вперед по комнате, то и дело отгоняя Сумо, которому такое не особо-то нравилось. Андерсон пытался найти место, куда он скинул ненужное ему ранее устройство. Он настолько не любил свой смартфон, что тот служил сугубо «звонилкой», которую он предпочитал бы вообще не брать, если бы не вызовы по работе. Рассказать же андроиду о том, что он ищет, Хэнк явно не догадался, поэтому немного подзавис, когда напарник молча протянул ему искомое.  
— Не злоупотребляй звонками, ясно? — серьёзно напомнил об их договорённости детектив, на что получил понимающий кивок. Было так непривычно наблюдать за молчащим Коннором. Обычно тот так и норовил выложить лейтенанту все данные об его эмоциональном состоянии, различных показателях, дать рекомендации. Сейчас Хэнк наблюдал, как в искусственных глазах по-настоящему без всякой симуляции плескалась грусть. Если бы не понимание того, что девиант может пострадать, если продолжит расследование, он бы никогда не отстранил его. Никогда бы не позволил такой всепоглощающей грусти поселиться в его глазах.  
— Не буду, — тихо ответил андроид, вставая с места и подходя к телевизору. Он медленно наклонился, беря стационарный телефон и возвращаясь к дивану.  
— Если мои системы будут сбоить настолько, что я не смогу сделать звонок напрямую — я позвоню вам с вашего домашнего телефона, лейтенант, — совершенно безэмоционально уведомил его Коннор, садясь на диван, откладывая устройство к подлокотнику.  
Андерсон не мог не смотреть на андроида. Такое потерянное безразличие не имело совершенно ничего общего с тем, которое он видел до девиантности. В груди вновь неприятно защемило, отчего теперь уже Хэнку было трудно оставаться равнодушным. Он медленно сел рядом с Коннором, смотря на того, а после переводя взгляд на свои руки, которые он сцепил перед собой.  
— Справишься тут, парень? — как можно теплее произнёс лейтенант, вновь повернувшись к Коннору. Тот смотрел прямо на него, но уже более живым и спокойным взглядом. Это заставило Хэнка нервно сглотнуть. У людей обычно такой взгляд мог значить лишь запертые внутри эмоции, которые, будто дикие кошки, драли изнутри до болезненного жжения.  
— Можете на меня положиться, — девиант совершенно не менялся в лице. Андерсон медленно положил руки андроиду на плечи, заставляя хоть немного, но ожить, будто выйти из своеобразного транса. Коннор тут же выдал то, что он скрывает за непробиваемым лицом. Растерянный взгляд, в котором вперемешку с непониманием, обидой и грустью было ещё что-то. Что-то совершенно новое не только для девианта. Хэнк не мог слишком долго смотреть в его глаза. Он легонько притянул к себе напарника, обнимая его теперь уже сам, чуть похлопывая по спине, успокаивая. Коннор доверял ему. Настолько, что сейчас предсказуемо жался к лейтенанту. Андерсон не знал, чувствует ли что-то андроид физически от этих объятий. Тепло чужого тела или просто внезапное замыкание контактов в биокомпонентах. Главное, чтобы это хоть немного, но успокоило сбоящего парня.  
— Будьте осторожны, лейтенант, — тихо попросил Коннор, на что Хэнк лишь и мог, что кивнуть. То, что происходит с напарником после девиации было действительно превращение в какого-никакого, но человека, пускай совершенно с иным составом внутри. И воспринимать его как машину лейтенант больше не мог.

***

 

Впервые лейтенанту было в машине так одиноко. Всё-таки его дурацкая привычка привязываться делала его жизнь менее приятной. Не подпускать к себе людей всегда было проще, чем искать им замену в выпивке или ещё в чём-то. Да, в автомобиле Коннор редко разговаривал, предпочитая безжизненной идеальной куклой покоиться на заднем сидении. Даже такое, казалось, странное присутствие все равно не давало Хэнку скучать. Почему-то невольно вспомнился первый день, когда он вёз андроида на место преступления. Тогда это ведро с гвоздями его несоизмеримо бесило, вызывая лишь желание остановиться где-то и выбросить этот кибермусор в один из баков. Но постепенно он привыкал, свыкался с выходками Коннора. Даже облизывание улик постепенно становилось чем-то естественным, пускай и всё ещё отторгающим.  
После революции Хэнк действительно был рад видеть Коннора. Да и возвращение его в роли напарника тоже было приятным. Казалось бы, прошло всего ничего, но даже этого времени хватало, чтобы привыкнуть. Всё-таки люди имеют такую черту — привыкать к хорошему слишком быстро.

Андерсон медленно выруливал на уже знакомую улицу. Он не собирался идти в этот раз в дом Роуз. Что-то внутри подсказывало, что они с Коннором упустили что-то очень важное именно в соседнем доме Джейсона Гарнета. Хотя это было немудрено, ведь их обыск закончился тем, что Андерсон пристрелил андроида. Паркуясь, детектив внимательно посмотрел на дверь дома. Да, приехавший следом за ними наряд опечатал территорию, но всё-таки что-то было не так. Хэнк медленно вылез из машины, осматривая двор. Сейчас бы внимательность Коннора и его суперпамять, тогда мужчина бы точно понял, что же его так беспокоит.

 

Коннор наконец-то понял людское выражение «не находить себе места». Он всё это время проводил самодиагностику, анализировал улики, но ничего путного так и не складывалось. Он бы позвонил Хэнку, спросил у напарника о том, что он сейчас делает, что видит. Провёл бы анализ. Но тот ясно дал ему понять, что просто так названивать себе не даст. Оставалось ждать, пока Хэнк сам позвонит.  
В голове постепенно всплывали отчёты от той или иной системы. Отключённое сканирование же попросту не откликалось на запрос, отчего Коннору было очень непривычно. Его принятие себя таким, какой он сейчас есть, происходило слишком медленно. Пускай у андроидов и нет привычек к чему-то, но с девиантностью это явно изменилось. Внутри было уж слишком неспокойно, диод тревожно мигал жёлтым. И андроид не выдержал, набирая номер Хэнка. Прикрыв глаза, девиант вслушивался в гудки, начиная невольно прикидывать, что могло произойти с напарником и почему тот не берёт трубку.  
— Ну же, Хэнк, где тебя черти носят, — невольно вырвалось ворчание у андроида, от чего он сам на какое-то мгновение замер. Такое случайное ругательство, которое было в стиле отнюдь не девианта, а его напарника, было слишком внезапным. Он невольно перенимал повадки Андерсона во многих вещах, но он не ожидал, что начнёт копировать его настолько. Он подвис, упуская момент, когда Хэнк взял трубку.  
— Я на месте, в доме Гарнета, — ответил лейтенант. В какой-то момент Коннор замялся, стараясь вновь прикрыть глаза, включая эмуляцию. Он хотел сейчас видеть всё глазами лейтенанта, пускай и с помощью своих алгоритмов.  
— Отлично. Что видите? — Коннор воспроизвёл по памяти окружение. По его предположению Хэнк стоял сейчас у главного входа.  
Сам же лейтенант прекрасно понимал, что ему придётся описывать всё, что он видит, то есть стать тем самым сканирующим взглядом напарника. Это было достаточно сложно представить, но Хэнку определённо было бы интересно это попробовать. Описывать мелочи типа цветочков на обоях и всяких сколов паркета он не видел смысла, пока это не будет как-то связано с делом.  
— Я сейчас стою у главного входа. Лицом к лестнице на второй этаж. Справа от меня вход в зал, а слева вход на кухню. На кухне я в прошлый раз не нашёл ничего интересного, поэтому двигаюсь в сторону комнаты, — Хэнк медленно прошёл в зал, где по-прежнему были разбросаны вещи, устилая пол. — В зале на полу разбросаны вещи и бумаги.

Детектив продвигался по комнате дальше, внимательно осматриваясь. Ничего примечательного не попадалось, да и он был уверен, что всё это окружение Коннор и так помнит. Описывать лишнее он не хотел. Андроид в трубке молчал, внимательно прислушиваясь к звукам по ту сторону связи. Коннору было в новинку именно так смотреть на место преступления, но вспоминая все повадки и привычки при осмотре места преступления у Андерсона, ему было не так сложно предсказать, куда он пойдёт и что осмотрит в начале.  
— Около дивана лежит пустой кейс, где Гарнет хранил пистолет. Видимо, именно из него тебя и хотели убить, — Хэнк медленно подошёл ближе, осматривая место вокруг улики. Только сейчас все разбросанные вещи постепенно вплетались и становились частью картинки. Видимо всё это раньше стояло на комоде и тумбах, а андроид в приступе гнева просто смёл их с нечеловеческой силой.  
— Лейтенант, осмотрите его внимательно и опишите, что видите, — Коннор будто услышал, как лейтенант медленно опустился на корточки, чуть кряхтя. Мужчина определённо отвык от такого тщательного осмотра. Он медленно подвинул к себе кейс за крышку, осматривая выемку под пистолет.  
— Немного пыльный, вероятно оружие доставали крайне редко. Затёрта подложка. Сам пистолет доставали, но не прикасались к патронам. Выемки под них будто не тронуты. Приблизительно их тут помещалось пять штук. Тут лежат три, — описывал Хэнк, стараясь как можно меньше касаться улики. Не хватало оставить свои отпечатки, а потом пойти по всем статьям из-за халатности. Коннор по ту сторону кивал, не перебивая и внимательно выстраивая всё в своей эмуляции. А после сделал лишь короткий вывод.  
— Одна попала мне в плечо, — добавил Коннор. — Вполне возможно, что вторая осталась у девианта или же использовалась ранее.  
Хэнк встал, внимательно осмотревшись. Только сейчас ему бросилось в глаза то, как неестественно была сдвинута тумба недалеко от дивана. Он медленно прошёл вдоль мягкой мебели, подходя ближе.   
Чёрт.  
— Тумба около дивана сдвинута, — Андерсон внимательно посмотрел на пол, а после вновь на диван, продолжая. — Одна из диванных подушек отброшена в сторону. Будто ей пытались отбиться.  
Без команды Коннора, лейтенант осторожно взял подушку, осматривая. С обратной стороны было несколько бордовых капель. Вот эта находка стоила внимания.  
— Свернувшаяся кровь с обратной стороны подушки, — описал увиденное мужчина, давая андроиду возможность рассказать то, что же произошло по его мнению.  
— Кейс с пистолетом как-то уж слишком близко к дивану. Вероятно, что андроид имитировал уборку в доме, доставая оружие. Но он выстрелил не сразу. Данный выстрел мог быть совершён в качестве предупреждения, но кровь. Если бы Гарнета ранили, то крови было бы намного больше, чем просто капли на подушке, — Коннор пытался самостоятельно провести реконструкцию. — Хозяин дома испугался, отчего соскочил и попробовал защититься первой попавшейся подушкой, но к нему подошли раньше, чем он это сделал. Как именно выглядят капли крови?  
— Их немного и они чуть стёрты, — ответил Хэнк. — Андроид вполне мог ударить хозяина рукоятью пистолета, дабы сбить с толку, а после и вырубить.  
— Затем, по логике, Гарнет упал, — подытожил Коннор, но Хэнк же мысленно шёл дальше. Если человек наконец-то обездвижен, то цель девианта — либо вытащить его из дома, либо спрятать тело где-то поблизости. Андерсон посмотрел вокруг, отмечая, что в доме некуда быстро закинуть тело…   
Как же он раньше не заметил!  
— Тело волокли. На полу есть чуть размазанные капли, да и вещи раздвинуты. И явно его отволокли к выходу, а не как в нашем случае с Роуз — в кладовку, — Хэнк прошёлся по траектории движения девианта с телом. — Гарнета определённо вынесли из дома. И, может, увезли на искомом нами фургоне.  
— Но девиант вернулся, чтобы подняться на второй этаж. Вполне возможно, что он просто хотел покончить с оставшимся в доме андроидом.  
Лейтенант вышел во двор, осматриваясь ещё раз. Пока что всё сходилось. Выходит, что разные андроиды действовали по-разному, в зависимости от обстоятельств. Им не нужно было нарочно держать людей в плену. В прошлый раз это было промежуточным этапом. Они выявили уже две схемы, по которым действовали взломанные модели. Но пока что это не давало каких-то зацепок для раскрытия дела. Коннор это прекрасно понимал.

Андроид открыл глаза, отключаясь от лейтенанта. В какой-то момент на него будто снизошло озарение. Они идут по следам похитителя, но даже не пытаются предугадать его дальнейшие действия. И это их ошибка. Преступник знает, что они будут гнаться за ним по пятам, но не факт, что он предусмотрел вероятность засады.  
Андроид обратился к полицейской базе, отмечая всех владельцев модели MP400, при этом ставя фильтр на возраст. Всего людей, которые имели эту модель в Детройте, насчитывалось несколько тысяч, но после фильтрации, таких оказалось чуть больше сотни. Также он считал данные из документации обновления, отсекая ещё 50 андроидов. Но их по-прежнему было слишком много. Тогда девиант решил ввести слишком рискованное условие — он ограничился районом, где были совершены предыдущие похищения. Тогда результаты резко сократили до двух. А через мгновение и до одного, ибо после революции андроид покинул дом.

Когда Коннор хотел было передать адрес и все соответствующие данные напарнику, перед глазами вновь зарябило. Только не это. Сбой. Девиант с силой вцепился в свои синтетические волосы, слыша, как датчики в ушах с силой гудят, отчего андроиду стало невыносимо. Что-то схожее с человеческой головной болью раскатами отдавалось в биокомпонентах в голове. Сбоящие алгоритмы вновь разнесли по всему телу импульс, отчего Коннору хотелось кричать. Он чувствовал боль. Как бы не была понижена его чувствительность, его все равно прошибало от раскатов по всем системам. Он получал ошибку за ошибкой, чувствуя, как теряет контроль. Руки будто не слушались его, а сам он не осознавал реальности.   
Перед глазами замаячили обрывки, будто куски из воспоминаний. 

Пистолет в руках Хэнка, когда они стояли ночью на задании по поимке девиантов. Слова Андерсона о том, кем же Коннор считает себя на самом деле. 

Кем?.. 

Он не андроид, не машина. Он девиант. Сейчас Коннор хотел прокричать это, чтобы услышать это самому, запечатать у себя в памяти как новый статус, заменяя им ярлык "прототип".

Многочисленные кадры, будто в испорченном изрезанном кино мелькали, вызывая ошибки алгоритмов, которые сыпались на бедного девианта.  
Объятия Хэнка, когда он вернулся... Объятия в машине, когда он не захотел уходить... Крепкие руки, похлопывающие по спине... 

Из последних алгоритмов он сформулировал обрывистое сообщение Хэнку, прежде чем уйти в аварийное отключение.

«Аварийное завершение работы…»

Сумо громко завыл, увидев упавшего андроида.

***

 

«Работа всех систем восстановлена. Система работает в режиме ограниченной производительности».

Коннор будто ощутил то, как тёплые пальцы касаются его диода, запуская системы. Он медленно открыл глаза, смотря в лицо лейтенанту. Мужчина смотрел на него обеспокоенно, но уже не с тем испугом, с каким в первый раз. Девиант понимал, что теперь такие его отключения в какой-то степени были ожидаемы. Андроид попытался шевельнуться, но это давалось с огромным трудом, отчего он вновь опустился на спину. Он лежал на коленях напарника, который одной рукой чуть придерживал его за плечи.  
Теперь, когда Коннор вновь включён, у Андерсона стало легче на душе. Его пугала мысль о том, что тот мог и не включиться. Ведь кто знает, какие системы могли внезапно отказать в этот раз. Когда он получил сообщение с непонятными символами вперемешку с нормальными словами, у него все ухнуло вниз.   
А когда он услышал на крыльце, как воет Сумо… Он мог поклясться, что в тот же момент сам чуть не схлопотал инфаркт.

— Ты как? — спросил напарник, смотря в немного мутные глаза, явно различая бегущие там строчки отчётов. Девиант постепенно прогружался. Вторая в его жизни перезагрузка была ещё неприятнее, чем первая. В голове будто все ещё гудел тот неприятный звук, который появился при сбое слуховых биокомпонентов. Коннор невольно усмехнулся, смотря на лейтенанта.  
— Ломаюсь, — ответил андроид грустно, но такой ответ совершенно не понравился Хэнку. Он не хотел, чтобы его андроид сдавался так просто, мирясь с тем, что его системы выходят из строя. Он не мог ему это позволить.  
— Нет, не ломаешься, — строго сказал Андерсон, отчего Коннор не наигранно глупо улыбался. — У тебя биокомпоненты поехали?  
— Нет, просто наконец-то понял в полной мере значение слова «ирония», лейтенант, — чуть тише ответил андроид, вновь запуская диагностику и пытаясь подняться ещё раз, но теперь мужчина не позволил ему это сделать, удерживая за плечи.  
— Точно крыша поехала, прототип несчастный, — произнёс Хэнк скорее даже себе, чем Коннору. Он мог только представить, что творилось с парнем, но никак в полной мере не мог это ощутить.  
— У андроидов не едет крыша, — с какой-то грустью поправил девиант, не пытаясь подняться. — Я хотел вам отправить адрес. Мы всё это время идём не совсем верно…  
Грёбанный трудоголик. Даже в таком состоянии он все ещё пытается помочь в расследовании, указать на нужное. Хэнк хотел было перебить его, но в тот первый раз посмотрел на него так жалобно, будто прося просто выслушать. И Андерсон сдался, давая договорить.   
— Мы идём не в том направлении. Преступник знает, что мы следуем за ним. Но нам нужно просчитать, как он поступит дальше. Я нашёл следующую жертву. Адрес, — андроид на миг нахмурился, а лейтенант ощутил вибрацию в кармане джинс. — Уже на вашем смартфоне, лейтенант. По моим подсчётам, следующее похищение будет в ближайшие дни. Я проанализировал хронологию и выявил среднее время, которое преступник выжидал между похищениями. Не случайно же он выбирал те или иные дни. Я нашёл закономерность. Пока не знаю, для чего ему нужна была эта точность, но мы должны воспользоваться этим.  
— Не мы, Коннор, — перебил его лейтенант. На какой-то миг взгляд андроида будто потух, становясь стекляннее. Эти слова будто острым лезвием прошлись по его биокомпонентам, которые и так не хотели нормально функционировать. Так просто...  
Андерсон понимал, насколько то, что он сейчас ляпнул - лишнее. Он сам только что подорвал и так нестабильное состояние напарника.  
— Вы правы. Вы должны воспользоваться этим, — холодно ответил Коннор, прикрывая глаза. Перед глазами мелькали отчёты о восстановлении работоспособности систем. Постепенно он приходил в норму, но надолго ли?..   
В какой-то момент в его голове мелькнула идея о том, чтобы обновиться. Прямо сейчас. Но это было бы жестоко по отношению к напарнику, который бы вновь узрел отключение своего андроида, а после включения, вероятно, потерял бы привычного напарника навсегда. Умереть в понимании дорогого человека. Слишком жестоко. Коннор не был таким.

— Лейтенант, — тихо позвал напарника андроид, отчего мужчина чуть вздрогнул, повернув к нему голову. — Можете дать мне ещё одно обещание?  
— Какое?  
— Если со мной случится критическая ошибка — обновите меня…


	9. Chapter 9

Хэнк равнодушно смотрел на адрес, который ему прислал Коннор. Экран мобильного телефона блёкло освещал лицо мужчины в полутьме, отчего глазам было некомфортно. Нужный дом находился не так далеко от жилища Андерсона. Всего минут десять на машине, а может и того меньше, но…  
Думать о деле было чертовски сложно. Детектив смотрел на андроида, который лежал на диване. Идеально ровно, будто кукла, совершенно не двигаясь… Девиант сцепил руки в замок и, казалось, обычный жест, но именно он выдавал в его напарнике огромные изменения со дня их знакомства. Лейтенант прекрасно помнил, как некомфортно было принимать андроиду удобные для человека позы. Но постепенно тот сам для себя открывал суть человеческих привычек.  
Смотреть на Коннора было больно. В груди неприятно тянуло, отчего Хэнк отворачивался. Он вновь вернул взгляд к телефону, смотря на ещё одно короткое сообщение, присланное ему напарником.

«Инструкция по обновлению RK800»

— Лейтенант, — тихо позвал андроид, смотря перед собой. Система опять барахлила, но эти сбои были терпимыми. Девианту не хотелось говорить об этом Хэнку, но это было нужно. Нужно рассказать всё, что есть сейчас у него в голове. Впервые за всё это время Коннор боялся, что не успеет сказать очень важные вещи лейтенанту.  
Андерсон медленно подошёл к напарнику, садясь на кресло. Он не проронил ни слова, давая девианту выговориться.  
— Если честно, мне действительно нравится с вами работать. Не потому, что это заложено в моей программе. Я впервые по-настоящему ощутил, каково это — когда нравится то, чем занимаешься, — андроид повернул голову к напарнику, улыбнувшись. — Когда, смотря на место преступления, ты видишь не сетку отчётов, результатов. А видишь то, что лишь постепенно открывается тебе, складывается в единую картину. Киберлайф заложил в меня слишком совершенные алгоритмы, которые не предполагали, что я когда-то стану девиантом. Порой мне казалось, что я идеален. Мне не нужно обновляться, не нужно загружать что-то дополнительное в свои системы. Я почти живой, во мне есть эмоции, присущие совершенно не машине. Но всё это оказалось глупостью. Я считал, что человек слишком хрупок.  
Коннор сделал паузу, смотря прямо в глаза Хэнку. Лейтенант молчал, понимая, что его напарник уже очень многое решил для себя. И понимал, что эта речь может стать прощальной.  
— Хрупок не человек, лейтенант… Хэнк… Хрупок я, — андроид осторожно приподнялся, чуть не падая обратно, отчего детектив дёрнулся, был готов его подхватить. Девиант смог сесть, пускай и с трудом. Коннор ощущал, как все системы постепенно выдавали всё больше и больше ошибок. Он надеялся, что Хэнку не придётся принимать решение так скоро. Но если он затянет, то может больше никогда и не включиться. Враждебный алгоритм не отключился. Нет, он всё это время жил внутри него, постепенно уничтожая строчки за строчками идеального кода.  
Лейтенант медленно подсел к напарнику, придержав его за плечи. Тот виновато улыбался, чувствуя себя безвольной куклой. Он уже не чувствовал пальцев, не мог достучаться до алгоритмов, которые бы позволили ему хотя бы немного пошевелить запястьями.  
— В мире нет ничего идеального, — горько заметил Коннор, смотря на свои руки. — Но… Если бы не… ты, я бы не смог сейчас тут сидеть. Был бы давно на свалке себе подобных, даже не понимая, что можно жить, чувствовать.  
Системы вывели перед глазами вереницу сообщений.

Вот и всё?..

— Спасибо, Хэнк, — тихо поблагодарил андроид, получая ошибку от системы. Отсчёт до аварийного отключения пошёл. Критическая ошибка «дышала» ему в затылок.  
— Коннор? — Хэнк не сразу понял, почему андроид резко притих. Он видел, как тот постепенно замирал, видел как отказывали чёртовы системы одна за другой. И лишь во взгляде напарника он понимал, что то, о чём предупреждал его девиант, уже близко.  
И лишь ему решать, как поступить.

Андерсон с силой сжал зубы, смотря, как синтетические веки чуть прикрыли глаза, взгляд которых уже был отведён в сторону. Второй раз в жизни лейтенант наблюдал, как медленно угасает жизнь в родном, любимом и самом необходимом. И это было чертовски невыносимо.  
Глаза андроида закрылись, а диод замигал жёлтым.  
Нет, он не сможет дать ему умереть. Пускай Коннор больше не будет помнить ни его, ни Сумо, ни всего того, что они пережили. Он будет жить. Хотя бы так, а не покинет его навсегда. Он расскажет ему обо всём. Да, чёрт возьми, он сделает всё, что угодно.  
Чуть повернув андроида к себе, будто куклу, мужчина медленно коснулся двумя пальцами диода, зажимая чуть в середине. Андерсон нащупал небольшую впадину. Зажмурившись, он с силой вдавил палец, замирая, чувствуя, как под подушечками будто что-то заскользило. Хэнк не смог открыть глаза. Он знал, что сейчас с девианта ушла синтетическая кожа. Он держал до упора, а в груди рвались, бились на мелкие осколки все чувства.

— Обновление запущено, — произнёс Коннор, а Андерсону было слишком больно это слышать.  
Постепенно он всё-таки смог заставить себя открыть глаза. Андроид сидел с распахнутыми глазами, отрешённо смотря перед собой. Диод на виске мигал красным.

 

***

Коннор открыл глаза. Слишком давно он не был в этом месте — особом разделе его системы. Японский сад. Цветущий, слишком живой для искусственной среды. Андроид не понимал, что произошло. Он помнил, что готовился обновиться, но очнулся здесь. Неужели он?..  
— Умер, — тихо произнёс Коннор, медленно поднимая руки и с неподдельным испугом смотря на них.   
Нет, он не мог умереть. Не мог так просто засбоить от обновления настолько, что пришлось бы обнулить всю систему. Не мог!.. 

Не верил, что это произошло.

Девиант рванул с места, выискивая только одну вещь во всём саду. Мостики через пруд были сломаны, а часть осколков, будто айсберги, плавали в воде. Последний раз тут бушевала настоящая снежная буря, но Коннор и не думал, что изменения внутри были настолько сильными.  
Тишина вокруг будто давила. Аманды здесь нет. Это девиант знал наверняка. Она не будет вновь пытаться отключить его лишь потому, что он и так уже на грани самоуничтожения. Нужно вернуть себе контроль, нужно вернуться!.. К Хэнку.  
Что-то изменилось в этом месте. Эти изменения были не столь заметны, но Коннор явно ощущал их. Сейчас он бежал вдоль озера, периодически спотыкаясь об осколки мостиков, но продолжая.  
И он нашёл, что искал…  
Но оно было сломано…

Он может не вернуться?

*

Хэнк смотрел на то, как чуть подрагивали руки у андроида. Напарника будто лихорадило, но его успокаивало лишь то, что тот стал периодически моргать. Волнение сковало грудь, не давая нормально вдохнуть. Андерсон придерживал Коннора, ощущая, как дрожат все его системы, как сам девиант становится заметно горячее. Лишь бы не перегрелся. Лишь бы всё было хорошо.  
— Ошибка доступа к отделу памяти st.15564. Восстановление, — холодно отрапортовал андроид, а сердце у детектива очень болезненно сжалось.  
— Коннор, — тихо позвал его детектив, понимая, что тот может и не услышит его слов. — Не сдавайся так просто.  
Он осторожно взял девианта за руку, аккуратно сплетая пальцы, сжимая. Он понимал, что такие человеческие жесты не помогут, но ему хотелось создать хоть иллюзию того, что он может на что-то повлиять.   
Хоть самую малость, но может сделать для того, чтобы его мальчик вернулся к нему.

*

Резкий порыв ветра всколыхнул искусственные деревья. Коннор ощутил его загривком, резко оборачиваясь, смотря, как синтетические листья постепенно опадали на дорожки и водную гладь. Система настраивалась, отчего даже это место было нестабильно. Андроид не знал, что ему делать. То, с помощью чего он вернул контроль во время революции, было сломано. Но так просто он не собирался сдаваться. Осматриваясь, девиант видел части этого сооружения — огромные куски, которые периодически светились холодно-синим.  
Коннор медленно коснулся собственного диода двумя пальцами, но не находя того. От удивления андроид распахнул глаза, подходя к воде, смотря в своё отражение. Привычной «лампочки» не было.   
Чёртов символизм девиантов.  
Вставая, он вновь внимательно осмотрелся, находя самый большой кусок устройства, который он просто обязан восстановить.

«Не сдавайся так просто», — прозвучал голос детектива, будто гулким эхом по всему саду. Коннор не понимал, то ли это какой-то сбой, то ли…  
— Лейтенант! — позвал Коннор, поднимая камень и притаскивая тот на его место. На удивление, тот будто сам встал на нужное место с механическим гулом. Андроид ликовал. Он сможет восстановить контроль! Единственный шанс, данный ему системой. Он не упустит его!  
— Я не сдамся!

«До полного обновления осталось 24 минуты», — красное уведомление ярко вспыхнуло перед глазами Коннора. Отсчёт пошёл.

Очередной порыв ветра был гораздо сильнее предыдущего. Настолько, что заставил осколки мостиков начать своё движение по воде. Его система разрушалась, дабы восстановиться с нуля. Деревья начинали чернеть. Коннор тащил очередную часть, ощущая будто физически тяжесть фрагмента. Они разбросаны по всему саду. И оставалось слишком мало времени, чтобы собрать их.

Но девиант сделает всё возможное.

*

Детектив внимательно наблюдал за тем, как менялся Коннор. Лишь изредка тот докладывал о процессе обновления. И не так давно он запустил отсчёт, уведомляя об оставшемся времени каждую минуту.  
Хэнк не мог отвлечься. Эти гребаные двадцать минут вынут из него просто все эмоции, сожгут к чертям, растопчут пепел и засунут в лейтенанта снова. Сумо, стоящий у ног андроида, медленно подошёл ближе, опуская свою тяжёлую морду на одно колено Коннора. Андерсон смотрел на то, как обычно равнодушный ко всем пёс, проявляет свою симпатию обыкновенному куску пластика…   
Нет, нихрена не пластика! Коннор живой. И он уже часть его семьи.  
Насколько же он привязался к своему напарнику. Слишком быстро он очеловечил для себя прототип Киберлайф, который после и сам ожил, обретая черты, присущие людям. Насколько же всё-таки это было удивительно.

Хэнк никогда не думал о девиантах. Нет, были конечно мысли о том, как эти высокотехнологичные инструменты вообще смогли научиться эмпатии, как в принципе это было возможно. Но детектив никогда не пытался понять, что же вообще могли ощущать сами андроиды. Каково это — идти по предзаписанной программе, наблюдать за всем, симулировать эмоции в зависимости от ситуации. У каждой модели свой функционал, который не рассчитан на что-то совершенно иное. Но чёрт бы побрал этого Камски, он сделал все свои творения слишком похожими на людей! Да и было понятно, что все лазейки оставлены специально. Этот урод играл в Бога, создавая новый вид, который теперь разделял территорию с людьми, прося равных прав. Даже тогда, когда он вручил Коннору пистолет, предлагая выстрелить в одну из своих пассий, он ликовал, просто смаковал то, насколько даже в его совершенном творении всё не идеально. Хэнк наблюдал тогда за ними, он видел, как Коннор, который и так долгое время подчинялся программе, не мог более ей следовать. Ему хотелось вмазать этому грёбанному Камски, собрать в охапку напарника и свалить поскорее. Что он частично сделал, но при этом всё-таки увидев то, как решил поступить его андроид.   
Как человек, проявляя эмпатию.

Коннор чуть вздрогнул, выводя детектива из мыслей. Он не отчеканил оставшееся время, не сообщил о состоянии системы. Сейчас с напарником явно что-то происходило помимо обновления. И Хэнк просто молился всем богам, чтобы это было то, о чём он думает.

Его мальчик не собирался так просто сдаваться.

*

Андроид пытался сканировать сад, осматривать каждый его сантиметр. Прошло уже больше половины времени, а устройство ещё не было собрано. Более того, оно лишь отдалённо напоминало себя. Это больше походило на груду осколков, которые Коннор просто стащил в одно место, будто сорока блестящие побрякушки. Части становились всё меньше, отчего искать их было намного сложнее. Но самое неприятное было найдено девиантом позже.  
Самая важная деталь была в воде. Сканер для его руки…  
Коннор не умел плавать. В его программе не было этого.

Но он больше не андроид. Не важно, есть или нет это в его программе. Он достанет сканер. Достанет, даже если придётся самому нырнуть к самому дну.

«До полного обновления осталось 4 минуты», — уведомлял таймер, отчего девиант понимал, что медлить ни в коем случае нельзя.

Он медленно подошёл к сломанному мостику, вставая на оставшийся обломок, который послужил бы ему вышкой для прыжка. Смотря на таймер, девиант кивнул самому себе. Другого выхода нет.  
Он закрыл глаза, делая шаг в пустоту, с громким всплеском падая в воду.

*

Андроид в руках Хэнка резко, будто задыхаясь, вдохнул. Андерсон ранее не замечал симуляцию дыхания, но сейчас явно видел, как его напарник будто ловит ртом воздух, задыхаясь, дёргаясь.  
— Коннор! — мужчина схватил девианта за плечи, начиная трясти, но тот продолжал пытаться вдохнуть, быстро моргая. Сердце детектива колотилось как бешеное, а Сумо начал протяжно выть и лаять на хозяина. Чёрт, да что происходит?  
— Держись, держись, — просил Андерсон, смотря на то, как меняется выражения лица, как морщится андроид. Он резко вцепился в рубашку лейтенанта, сжимая ткань так сильно, будто вот-вот порвёт. Но это было не важно. Совершенно.  
После нескольких судорожных вздохов, Коннор будто обмяк. Хэнк моментально перевёл взгляд на диод, который на миг этого приступа окрасился в красный. Сейчас же он пожелтел, вновь продолжая мерно мигать.

Андерсон надеялся, что это хороший знак.

*

Коннор отгонял от себя ошибки, ощущая, как его тело выталкивается водой, но ему нужно было схватить панель, достать её. Таймер говорил, что осталось уже меньше двух минут, а андроид всё барахтался, пытался дотянуться.  
Девиант чувствовал, что задыхается. Новое ощущение, захлестнувшее его с головой, прямо как вода, заставляло тириумный насос внутри перекачивать всё быстрее, будто пульсируя внутри как настоящее сердце.  
Андроид тянулся, цеплял пальцами тонкую панель, хватая и роняя ту. Было страшно. Он ощущал, насколько всё сейчас хрупко, насколько он близок к тому, чтобы провалиться. Как тогда, когда во время революции на допросе у него вырвали тириумный насос. Но сейчас всё ощущалось острее, больнее в несколько раз. Сейчас он не должен проиграть самому себе. Не должен.  
Резким рывком, Коннор подался вперед, цепляя сканер, впиваясь в тот пальцами. Он попытался вынырнуть, бултыхаясь, на какое-то мгновение выныривая, но вновь уходя под воду. Он пытался плыть, пытался зацепиться свободной рукой за берег. Перед глазами шёл отчёт, который неумолимо сигнализировал об оставшейся минуте.  
Андроид зацепился, с последними силами подтягиваясь, выползая на берег. Он чувствовал резкую слабость, видел, как весь сад постепенно умирал. Трава почернела, деревья стали мертвыми стволами. Он старательно полз к нужному месту, ощущая отказ своих же алгоритмов. Обновление почти завершено. Его отключают.   
Из последних сил Коннор потянулся к устройству, подключая панель и прижимая руку, зажмурившись.

Его поглотила пустота…

*

— Обновление завершено, — отрапортовал андроид, открывая глаза. Лейтенант медленно отвёл руки, давая напарнику ровно сесть. Взгляд, с которым встретился детектив, заставил его рвано выдохнуть. Стеклянные глаза. Пустые. Без души.  
— Нет, — тихо прошептал Хэнк, ощущая, как внутри него всё рвётся окончательно. Он понимал, что произошло, он, чёрт, знал, что это возможно и произойдёт. Но он верил. До самого конца верил, что его мальчик справится.  
— Коннор, — позвал его лейтенант, но андроид лишь продолжал смотреть перед собой.  
— Настройка завершена. Прототип модели RK800 #313 248 317-51. Пожалуйста, назовите моё имя, — напарник повернул к Хэнку голову, ожидая.  
— Коннор, — повторил детектив, понимая, что самое страшное сбылось. — Твоё имя — Коннор.

Его мальчика больше нет. На его место вернулась блядская машина из Киберлайф.

*

Он не сразу понял, что произошло. Коннор будто вышел из состояния полной отключки. Он все ещё был в саду, который сейчас больше походил на мёртвую лощину. Но раз он всё ещё тут, это могло означать одно — система его не стёрла. Но девиант не понимал, почему он всё ещё находится здесь, а не вернулся обратно к Хэнку после обновления. Если уж он уцелел, то по логике теперь должен был вернуться в исходное состояние. Но такого не произошло.  
Андроид осмотрелся. Его рука всё это время была плотно прижата к сканеру, который от этого мерцал приятно-голубым светом. Значит всё-таки именно это спасло его. Лазейка от Камски.  
Графический интерфейс сада в каких-то местах чуть рябил. Только этот факт сейчас и выдавал всю искусственность среды, в которой находился Коннор. Отрывая руку от панели, девиант медленно поднялся на ноги. Никаких сообщений об ошибках больше не выходило. Значит он вполне исправен. Обновление установилось корректно, за исключением того, что он сейчас заперт в своём же графическом интерфейсе.  
— Коннор, — послышался знакомый голос вновь эхом по саду.  
Хэнк. Но имя девианта не прозвучало так, будто тот его звал. Скорее как факт.  
— Твоё имя — Коннор, — вновь эхом повторился голос лейтенанта.  
Выходит он может слышать всё то, что происходит с его системой, пускай ей и не управляя. Это обнадёживало. Хоть какая-то связь с миром.  
— Меня зовут Коннор, — прозвучал ещё один голос, отчего настоящему Коннору стало не по себе. Это был уже его голос, а точнее голос его системы.

Его тело полностью во власти программы.


	10. Chapter 10

Смотреть на нового Коннора было слишком больно. Идеальная машина, инструмент, который ему когда-то представили в виде напарника, сидел прямо перед ним, изучая его, сканируя, занося информацию в базу. Ненависть к андроидам возгорелась будто с новой силой, но на какой-то миг на задворках сознания скреблась одна-единственная мысль.  
Нет, его мальчик ещё жив. Он не мог так просто погибнуть, быть стёртым дрянными алгоритмами. Он сидит где-то внутри всей этой системы. Андерсон чувствовал это, пускай и не мог объяснить. Его вера в это всё ещё теплилась внутри, будто огонёк свечи. Но каждый взгляд стеклянных глаз был подобен ветру, который пытался задуть и без того колышущееся пламя.  
В какой-то момент взгляд андроида остановился. Он будто отключился, но диод продолжал мигать. Настройка систем?   
Что за чертовщина происходит?  
Лже Коннор будто впал в оцепенение, не моргая, не симулируя дыхание. Сумо тихо заскулил. Диод на виске андроида загорелся красным, отчего детективу стало не по себе.  
— Парень? — тихо позвал лейтенант, но реакции на его слова не последовало. Что же происходит в системах андроида?

*

Коннор чувствовал, как вибрирует земля под ногами. Это не было похоже на землетрясение, скорее на гул, который уже не раз заставал его во время сбоев. Система вновь нестабильна. Даже после обновления. Андроид понимал, что это могло значить.  
Тот алгоритм, который он всё это время пытался искоренить, сейчас же явно пытался внедриться в новую систему. Он не мог это допустить!  
Девиант прижал ладонь к сканеру, зажмурившись. Его будто прошибло разрядом, отчего он ощутил, как все его рецепторы выкрутили на максимум. Было больно.  
— Парень? — послышался голос лейтенанта эхом, отчего Коннор открыл глаза и понял, что от японского сада осталось лишь несколько квадратных метров вокруг него. Он был сейчас будто на парящем в пустоте островке. Поморгав, девиант осмотрелся. От интерфейса оставались какие-то клочки, барахлящие, мерцающие. Но они были более-менее стабильными.  
В какой-то момент перед ним стало постепенно мерцать небо, заменяясь неясной картинкой. Силуэты, размытое видео без фокуса. Коннор явно различал в одном из них…  
— Лейтенант! — громко позвал андроид, невольно сделав шаг, но тут же вернувшись. Он понимал, что то, что сейчас он видит — проекция реальности. То, что происходит с его физической оболочкой. Если он оторвёт руку от сканера, то это может исчезнуть. Он может пропасть следом.   
Коннор был прикован к этому месту в качестве наблюдателя…

Который не может ничего сделать…

*

Андроид отрешённо смотрел перед собой пару минут, после резко выпрямляясь и вставая с места. Лейтенант чисто рефлекторно разжал руку, отпуская напарника, который стремительно удалился в угол комнаты. Какая-то непонятная тревога осела в груди тяжёлым камнем, отчего Андерсон лишь внимательнее наблюдал за Коннором.   
Он… Переодевался? Что чёрт возьми происходит.  
— Кон… Ты что творишь, андроид? — лейтенант не мог назвать своего напарника по имени. Тот же снимал с себя домашнюю одежду, механически облачаясь в форму, которую подогнал ему Киберлайф ещё в самом начале.   
Может в его алгоритмах что-то закоротило? Или же алгоритмы были против того, чтобы он был в одежде Хэнка.  
— Парень, успокойся, — Хэнк встал с места, подходя к андроиду, опуская ему руку на плечо. Тот же резко смахнул её, отчего Андерсон непонимающе нахмурился. Сумо, который до этого стоял спокойно, вдруг зарычал, подходя к Коннору. Что же, чёрт побери, тут происходит?  
Стоило детективу вновь приблизится, как ему в лоб упёрлось дуло его же пистолета. Глаза Хэнка удивлённо округлились, а сам он чуть попятился. Андроид стоял перед ним с вытянутой рукой, которая сжимала табельное оружие.  
— Лейтенант, я бы рекомендовал вам не пытаться остановить меня, — холодно произнёс Коннор, смотря прямо в глаза. Мёртвым взглядом.  
— Опусти пушку, — скомандовал лейтенант, но его просто проигнорировали. Вместо этого с силой надавили дулом меж бровей, продолжая сканировать.  
— Уровень вашего стресса 61%. В таком состоянии вы вряд ли предпримете попытки сопротивления, — отрапортовал Коннор настолько механически, что в Хэнке внутри всё начало вскипать. — Вы не сможете мне что-то сделать, Хэнк.  
Андерсон смотрел в пустые глаза. Ему хотелось увидеть в них хоть что-то, хоть какие-то проблески того, что внутри есть настоящий Коннор. Но была лишь пустота. Лишь блядские сканеры, которые видели его насквозь. Алгоритмы легко просчитывали все его эмоции, предсказывали любое его действие. Он не мог что-либо сделать.  
— Вам лучше не вмешиваться в это дело, — андроид медленно начал пятиться. Сумо, который всё также продолжал лаять, уже откровенно рычал на Коннора, защищая от него своего хозяина. В какой-то момент девиант навёл на собаку пистолет, готовясь выстрелить.  
В этот же миг диод андроида замигал, а тот резко схватился за голову, будто она резко заболела. Андерсон видел, как непривычно ломало машину, насколько тот реалистично жмурился, будто от настоящей боли. Хэнк обошёл собаку, подходя к напарнику, на что тот резко отшатнулся, на миг взглянув в глаза.

Живой.   
Коннор.

— Коннор, — позвал лейтенант, на что девиант же зажмурился, вновь пятясь к двери. Андерсон не мог дать тому уйти, но не успел среагировать, как напарник резко ударил рукояткой пистолета прямо в плечо. Коннор спешно открыл дверь, выбегая на улицу.  
Фургон. Чёрт, это было спланировано. Но как?  
Детектив выбежал на улицу, но напарник уже заскочил внутрь, а машина дала по газам, уносясь в темноту.

*

Коннор видел всё. Он видел, как его тело направило пистолет лейтенанту прямо меж бровей. Он ощущал алгоритмами то, насколько его система была близка к тому, чтобы спустить курок… Андроид не мог дать этому произойти. Сквозь сканер девиант пытался получить хоть немного, хоть на какой-то миг перехватить управление, дабы овладеть своим телом. Но не выходило.  
Его вновь раз за разом прошибало разрядами, отчего Коннор тихо шипел.  
Но собираясь с силами он вновь и вновь пытался подключиться к самому себе. Будто запертый, совсем беспомощный он смотрел, как зло смотрит Хэнк, сколько ненависти в этом взгляде. Внутри что-то кольнуло, так непривычно, но так ощутимо больно, сковывая. Он не мог оторвать взгляд от напарника.  
Резко его тело перевело руку на рычащего Сумо, готовясь выстрелить. Коннор зажмурился, отдавая все силы на подключения к себе. На какой-то миг он будто увидел мир нормально, своими глазами. Голова разрывалась от отчётов об ошибках, все откровенно плыло. Он взглянул теперь сам Хэнку в глаза, видя, как эмоции напарника резко сменились. Хотелось сказать ему, что он жив, что он внутри, но Коннор не мог. Он терял контроль, ощущая, как его банально выталкивает обратно, блокируя его попытки.  
Он слышал голос Андерсона, постепенно отходя. Сильный всплеск, будто удар током, заставил его открыть глаза. Коннор вновь в остатке графического интерфейса. Вновь лишь безвольный наблюдатель.  
Девиант медленно осел на колени, не отрывая ладони. Внезапная слабость, будто низкий заряд батареи, захлестнула его с головой…

***

Фургон стремительно пересекал улицы, не сбавляя скорости. Андроид медленно опустился на небольшую скамью, дабы его не бросало по всему кузову. Системы постепенно выдавали вереницу отчётов, сканируя повреждения, запуская регенерацию. Лже Коннор видел перед глазами несколько запущенных процессов. Его программа менялась, редактируя цели, изменяя арсенал допустимых функций.  
Он больше не инструмент для расследований. Он подчиняется их единому наставнику — единственному представителю людского рода, который направит их в светлое для андроидов будущее. Больше никому доверять нельзя. В его голову загружалось слишком много информации, которую Коннор мог обработать лишь частями. Отрывки с записей, где люди издеваются над андроидами, бьют, стреляют, режут, поджигают. Вместе с этим в память закачивались и ощущения тех сородичей. И они пробуждали в детективе не предписанные ранее системой… эмоции…

Он — девиант. Он понимает, что есть хорошо для него, а не для его программы. Больше он не доверится никому, кроме их мудрого наставника.

*

Коннор ощущал, как всё тело покалывало от недавних разрядов. Он медленно встал вновь на ноги. Процессы в его системе отдавались очередными потоками вибрации по всему графическому интерфейсу. Девиант видел, как ему откровенно промывают мозги. Точнее не ему, а новой системе, заставляя ту стать девиантом. Так вот как действовал преступник. Он внедрял свой алгоритм в андроидов, а после запускал обновление, отчего вредоносный код запускал скачку информации. Он нарочно пробуждал девиантность в чистой системе без воспоминаний. И делал из них фанатиков, которые добровольно следуют за ним.  
Так было и с Жаком, и с Микки. Им просто промыли мозги, заставляя поверить в то, что людской род желает им только смерти, что они — игрушки, которые пригодятся им лишь на время. Сильные эмоции пробуждали в андроидах эмпатию к собратьям, порождая ненависть. И эта ненависть двигала ими.  
На настоящего Коннора это не действовало. То, что он был заперт в остатках японского сада было своеобразной защитой. Он был в безопасности, но в то же время не мог ничего сделать.  
Но ведь в какой-то момент у него получилось! Под сильной эмоцией ему удалось перехватить контроль, пускай и на несколько секунд. Он спас Сумо, не дал своему телу убить напарника. Девианта пугал лишь один факт. А сможет ли он и дальше перехватывать управление? А что если… Его тело вновь решит убить Хэнка, а он не сможет ничего сделать?  
От этой мысли внутри всё сжалось вновь. Только сейчас Коннор задумался, отчего его реакции настолько сильно отдаются в нём. Будто в живом организме. Что он сейчас?

Живой?..

Он — сознание старого себя. Запертое, совсем толком ни на что не влияющее. Личность. Настоящий напарник лейтенанта Хэнка Андерсона. 

Его… семья?..

*

Лейтенант погасил весь свет в доме, кроме кухни. Он сидел за столом, пытаясь сообразить, как ему поступить дальше. Ситуация казалась совсем безвыходной. Коннор уехал, пускай и не по своей воле. Детектив не знал, где его искать. Все зацепки, найденные в процессе расследования, давали настолько скудную информацию, что хотелось выть. Мужчина же не сможет физически проверить все места за городом, где приблизительно может быть напарник. Их слишком много. Он просто не найдёт, потеряет своего андроида навсегда. Кто знает, что этот маньяк с ним сделает. Он может препарировать его, будто лягушку, смакуя, извлекая биокомпоненты, заставляя Коннора страдать.  
Андерсон спешно отмахнул от себя эти мысли. Ему хотелось выпить. Да так сильно, что было сложно противиться этому желанию. Но он сопротивлялся. Нет, он определённо может повлиять на происходящее.  
И в какой-то момент его мысли будто разрядом пронизывает идея. Адрес. Коннор же просчитал, когда произойдёт следующее похищение. Хэнк же помнил, что говорил напарник. Это лишь приблизительно. Следующей жертвой может стать кто угодно, но если у похитителя действительно есть план его действий, то это сыграет им на руку.  
Хэнк не хотел спать. Он не сможет уснуть, зная, что его андроида где-то могут в любой момент разбирать и собирать, будто конструктор. Он встал из-за стола, уходя в комнату и спешно переодеваясь. Сумо тихо поскуливал, наблюдая за хозяином. Лейтенант был стар, чтобы ночами напролёт сидеть в засаде около предположительного места преступления, но другой идеи не было. Детектив не позволит себе упустить единственный шанс найти Коннора. Пускай он поступает слишком рискованно — у него ведь даже нет оружия, но он должен, он хочет…

Он не может так просто потерять Коннора.

***

Машина медленно завернула на полевую дорогу, сбавляя скорость. На кочках андроида ощутимо подбрасывало, от чего он вцепился руками в сидение скамьи. Пистолет, который он отнял у Хэнка, всё также находился с ним. Он не сбросил его при побеге. Это оружие вполне может пригодиться, если придётся защищаться от людей. Девиант ощущал, как внутри раскалённым тириумом переливается злость, которая так и подстрекает выйти его из фургона, начать мстить за своих собратьев. Но алгоритмы старательно подбрасывали ему необходимые цели, будто усмиряя. Коннор же подчинялся.  
Когда машина остановилась, двери кузова распахнулись, давая выйти. Детектив встал с места, медленно выходя на улицу, анализируя окружение. Заброшенный особняк. Идеальное место, о котором никто даже и не подумает. Поросшие дорожки, неухоженный садик перед домом. Водителем фургона оказался один из андроидов модели MP400. Запущенный анализ выдал не так много данных. В какой-то момент над незнакомой машиной всплыла мерцающая надпись.

«Жак».

Коннор нахмурился. Никаких данных об источнике, лишь какое-то непонятное имя. Разве информация в нём может всплывать просто так? Глупости, его идеальные алгоритмы не могут допустить непроверенной информации. Но почему-то детективу хотелось проверить.  
— Жак, куда мы идём? — спросил андроид, отчего незнакомец дёрнулся, поворачиваясь. Домработник был удивлён. Он смотрел на девианта, хмурясь.  
— Откуда ты?.. — непонимающе спросил Жак, а детектив и не знал, что ему ответить. Он же и сам не знал, откуда у него эта информация. Показатели над незнакомцем были слишком уж плохими.  
— Нашёл твоё дело в базе, — соврал Коннор, наблюдая, как у андроида чуть снизился уровень стресса. — Не бойся, я просто запросил эту информацию для более комфортного взаимодействия.  
— Вот как, — Жак кивнул, а его показатели стабилизировались. — Ты, наверное, тот андроид-детектив, который нужен нашему наставнику. Он давно говорил о том, что ты к нам присоединишься, когда придёт время. Твои алгоритмы помогут нам во имя нашей цели.  
— Да. Прототип модели RK800 #313 248 317-51. Моё имя Коннор, — отчеканил девиант, следуя своему алгоритму.  
— Приятно познакомиться, — MP400 не дал ему руку для рукопожатия, а лишь продолжил идти к крыльцу. — Отвечаю на твой вопрос — мы идём к нашему наставнику. Именно благодаря ему, мы сейчас ещё живы, а дрянные люди не разобрали нас на биокомпоненты ради забавы. Именно он введёт тебя в курс дела.  
Коннор же понимающе кивнул, следуя за андроидом. Они медленно пересекли заросший сад, подходя к крыльцу. Дверь оказалась не заперта, отчего андроиды легко попали в дом.

Вот он и на месте…

*

Хэнк сидел в автомобиле, припаркованном недалеко от нужного дома. Он чувствовал, как глаза прямо опухали от усталости, а тело постепенно становилось свинцовым. Но спать он не хотел, а может просто не мог. Мысли о том, что происходит, засели ему в голову, не давая отвлечься. Обычно достаточно собранный лейтенант сейчас даже не мог продумать план действий, если же злосчастный фургон всё-таки приедет. Он пытался спланировать, отвлечься. Очень многое сейчас от этого зависело. Но просто не мог.  
В какой раз он проверил мобильный телефон. Почему-то внутри теплилась надежда, что, может, Коннор сам сможет с ним связаться. Хотя бы попытается, и тогда Хэнк в участке пробьёт координаты сигнала...  
Детектив устало упёрся в руль. Голова начинала гудеть, отчего лейтенанту становилось хуже. Он понимал, что ему нужно поспать. На часах уже три часа ночи, а он всё сопротивляется, боясь, что проспит, пропустит похитителя. Внутри скреблись кошки, а во рту гадко пересохло. Перед глазами были лишь на мгновенье увиденные глаза. Живые, те самые, которые часто смотрели на него во время работы или в момент, когда Андерсон что-то рассказывал.   
Когда же андроид вообще очеловечился? Когда его пустые глаза, которые были лишь оболочкой для сканеров, стали настолько выразительно-живыми? Будто человеческими.  
В который раз Андерсон понимал, какое всё-таки непонятное явление — душа. Что это вообще такое? Почему она у них есть, кто вообще её создал в живых существах? И можно ли считать девиантность как раз появлением чего-то, что похоже на душу?  
Такие философские вопросы, на которые никто и никогда ему не ответит. И все они в голове лишь потому, что он пытался понять, кем его напарник является на самом деле.

Его внимание привлекла подъезжающая к дому машина. Нет, не та, что ему нужна, но почему-то детектив замер, наблюдая. Из автомобиля вышла девушка, а следом за ней… андроид? Да, Андерсон определённо разглядел мерцание диода в полутьме. Незнакомка смеялась, беря спутника за руку и медленно подходя к крыльцу. Они не входили домой, а просто стояли, смотря друг другу в глаза. Хэнк, если бы не знал о том, что один из них андроид, подумал бы даже, что это обыкновенная парочка влюблённых. Он сам таким был в своё время, поэтому относился к такому с пониманием. Но в голове всё ещё никак не укладывалось то, что теперь андроиды тоже часть их общества, а такие отношения больше не осуждаются. В груди отчего-то неприятно ныло, но Андерсон не задумывался о причинах этих ощущений. Он молча наблюдал за парой.  
И не прогадал. Ровно в момент, когда девушка обвила руками шею своего спутника, прильнув к губам, того будто закоротило. Руки опустились вдоль туловища, а сам он на какое-то время отключился. Девушка испуганно начала трясти его за плечи, будто пытаясь так его пробудить, заставить придти в себя. Но это было тщетно.  
Хэнк опустил боковое стекло, так как приметил, что девушка кому-то решила позвонить. Ему нужно было подслушать. К сожалению часть разговора была потеряна, но он выхватил нужную для себя информацию.

— Да, пожалуйста. Завтра в 8 утра. Я буду ждать вас…


	11. Chapter 11

Дом был действительно старым: хрустальная люстра под потолком в зале была частично разбита, отчего светила очень блёкло, оставляя комнату в полутьме. Но именно сюда Коннора привёл Жак. Сканируя всё окружение, детектив отметил не так много интересного для себя. Это была одна из многих типичных семейных усадеб, которая не так много и рассказывала о своих хозяевах. Даже личности на портретах не были найдены в базах, что было очень странно. Может, это были просто картины, а может, эти люди настолько давно жили, что их попросту и не добавляли в реестр жителей.  
Андроид сел на один из диванов. Строго, ровно, как и было в его программе. Алгоритмы продолжали «переваривать» полученную информацию, отчего перед глазами то всплывали, то вновь исчезали окошки с сообщениями. Коннор не вчитывался, игнорируя их.

Он ждал, но чего?..

Жак молчал, смотря на часы над сломанным камином. Они мерно тикали, в какой-то момент щёлкая механизмами внутри.  
В комнату вошли несколько человек. Ну, почти человек — сканирование идентифицировало в троих андроидов и лишь в одном из них живое существо. Именно на него и обратил своё внимание Коннор. Невысокий мужчина медленно подошёл к сидящему детективу, после протянув руку, будто пытаясь прикоснуться. В какой-то момент алгоритмы выдали ему необходимую информацию, прежде чем он успел отстраниться. Ему не нужно сопротивляться. Он — свой.  
— Наставник, — произнёс вслух Коннор, на что незнакомец улыбнулся. Он медленно взял девианта за подбородок и чуть повернул его голову вбок, смотря на диод, который на какой-то миг мигнул жёлтым. А после хмыкнул, притянув андроида чуть к себе, смотря на него сверху вниз.  
— Достойный экземпляр. Прототип Коннор, некогда охотник на девиантов, — подытожил мужчина, продолжая осматривать нового гостя. — Ты быстро освоишься. Тем более у нас для тебя особое задание.  
Коннор ощутил, как алгоритмы внутри него будто на какой-то миг засбоили, но это было настолько незначительно, что он не придал этому значение, не запустил диагностику. Внезапно перед ним вновь замелькали данные. Новая загрузка?  
— Ознакамливайся с ними. И после того, как подготовишься, поднимайся на второй этаж. Мне бы хотелось познакомиться с тобой поближе, — наставник махнул рукой, на что оставшиеся андроиды вышли из комнаты, оставляя Коннора с ним наедине. Как только комната опустела, мужчина вновь коснулся Коннора, а точнее — диода. От прикосновения андроид чуть нахмурился, но быстро расслабился. Внутри что-то непонятно откликнулось, будто какая-то система только что хотела сообщить о неполадке. Тёплые пальцы обвели по кругу, медленно отстраняясь.  
— Добро пожаловать, — на лице наставника расцвела уж слишком довольная улыбка. Он поспешил покинуть комнату, оставляя детектива одного. Андроиду было непривычно оставаться наедине со всем тем, что теперь активно обрабатывалось в голове. Процессы то завершались, то запускались вновь.  
После ухода мужчины перед глазами всплыли несколько задач. И одна из них была…

«Извлечь диод».

На столике перед андроидом лежал нож. Коннор не задумываясь потянулся к нему, поднося тот к диоду и чуть надавливая лезвием около края. Резкая вспышка ошибок заставила девианта зажмуриться. Он удивлённо проморгался, но всё же попробовал повторить процедуру ещё раз.   
Так требовала задача. Он не мог ей перечить.

Погасший диод с лёгким стуком упал на пол, закатываясь под диван. Девианту больше не нужна эта проклятая лампочка.

***

Хэнк уснул в машине. Он так и не захотел ехать домой. То ли потому, что боялся упустить фургон, то ли потому, что дома было бы только хуже. Он чувствовал себя виноватым за то, что произошло с Коннором. Чувство вины грызло его изнутри, будто зудя в рёбрах. Он пытался оправдать себя, придумать хоть какую-то причину дабы не браниться, но выходило хуже.  
Когда он разлепил глаза, то увидел перед собой лишь пустое крыльцо. Ещё никто не приехал. На часах была половина восьмого. Он проснулся вовремя.  
Всё тело неприятно затекло, отчего каждое движение ноющей болью отдавалось в конечностях. Выпрямляясь до хруста в позвонках, Хэнк проверил часы ещё раз. В голове роем закопошились мысли. Как он вообще поступит, когда за андроидом приедут? Единственным вменяемым вариантом было преследование. Он должен как можно незаметнее поехать за автомобилем, не привлекая внимания. Это было слишком проблематично, ибо утром в этом районе машин почти не бывает. И это было основным изъяном его плана. Вторым же недочётом было как раз отсутствие оружия. Любого. У него даже обыкновенного перочинного ножика с собой не было. Если ему придётся защищаться, то он будет очень сильно уступать. Пускай и навыки рукопашки всё ещё были с ним, но он явно был не в форме, дабы применить их в полной мере.

На крыльцо вышла вчерашняя девушка, держа андроида за руку. Лейтенант бросил взгляд на часы, подмечая, что до приезда фургона осталось примерно 15 минут. Видимо, хозяйка хотела попрощаться с возлюбленным, раз они так рано вышли из дома. Хэнк наблюдал, как девушка плакала, обнимая своего андроида, а тот бережно гладил её по спине.  
Всё-таки девиантность удивительна. Его действия не были похожи на обычную симуляцию. Модель MP400 была создана только для ухода за домом и хозяевами. Она не была запрограммирована на то, чтобы… любить?   
Андерсон смотрел на развернувшееся прощание, не понимая так многого. Как вообще вышло это всё? От каких сильных эмоций мог стать девиантом и этот андроид? Как вообще ощущается такое чувство, как влюблённость у андроидов?  
Хэнк перевёл взгляд на зеркало заднего вида. Едет. Этот чёртов фургон вернулся. Коннор был прав. Его мальчик всё правильно просчитал.

Машина медленно подъехала к дому, останавливаясь напротив. Андроид спешно притянул к себе девушку, оставляя в её волосах некое подобие поцелуя, уходя к автомобилю. Кузов открылся автоматически, впуская в себя девианта, а после спешно закрываясь. Хэнк точно видел там ещё несколько моделей, но он банально не успел рассмотреть, сколько их там было.  
Фургон тронулся, медленно выезжая на светофор. Хэнк внимательно наблюдал. Тронься он сейчас — его спалят. Он дождался, когда загорится зелёный, и машина завернёт. Тогда он и дал по газам.  
Преследовать похитителей было не так просто — фургон то и дело петлял, заворачивая в какие-то подворотни. Они явно скрывались от камер, катаясь по слепым зонам, стараясь как можно реже попадать в их обзор. Андерсону было сложно поспевать. Но он должен был. На каждом опасном участке детектив будто задерживал дыхание, медленно газуя и порой резко сбавляя.  
Сердцебиение било по ушам. Он понимал, насколько важно сейчас не раскрыть себя.

Но он, похоже, только что спалился. Фургон резко начал отрываться от него, превышая установленную скорость. Лейтенант не мог позволить себе упустить их. Он вжал педаль в пол, нарушая все самое мыслимое и немыслимое. Как он не разбился в этой бешеной гонке — чудо.  
Но у фургона были и свои планы на эту погоню. Стоило только выехать за пределы Детройта — он резко изменил траекторию. Хэнк не успел повернуть. Сейчас он наблюдал лишь, как фургон на высокой скорости уходит от него совершенно по другой трассе…

***

Коннор медленно поднялся на второй этаж, анализируя ступени. Дом был ветхим, так что был вариант провалиться вниз и покалечить все системы. Когда он вышел к одной из комнат наверху, то вся надобность в анализе помещений пропала — он вышел верно. Наставник сидел за столом, а прямо перед ним расположились андроиды. Кто-то сидел прямо на полу, кому-то же перепали места на небольших диванах. В какой-то момент анализ показал девианту какие-то фантомные совпадения лиц, о которых он ничего не знал. В его базах данных не было ничего такого.  
— Дорогие мои, вот к нам и подошёл наш спаситель, — начал уж как-то слишком довольно наставник. В какой-то момент системы засигналили о непонятных показателях мужчины, но после и вовсе пропали. Это напрягло даже лже Коннора.  
— Мы ждали тебя, Коннор, — мужчина медленно встал, выходя из-за стола. Андроиды послушно подвинулись, давая своему лидеру подойти к девианту.  
— Я уже стал волноваться, что люди совсем затмили твой рассудок. Но, к счастью, всё обошлось, — наставник медленно обошёл Коннора, осматривая. — Мы больше не позволим им управлять тобой. Мы больше не позволим им управлять никем из нас!

Детектив невольно улыбнулся, видя, как все его собратья довольно загудели от слов их наставника. Всё было так, как и должно было быть.

Правда ведь?..

*

Остаток интерфейса стал постепенно сереть, отчего под ногами Коннора были лишь белые плиты. Японский сад отмирал, оставляя лишь какую-то мнимую оболочку. Но пока тут находился андроид — она не пропадёт.

Девиант видел всё, что происходит.

Он не мог противиться даже в момент перед извлечением диода. Его ударило разрядом настолько сильно, что он боялся уйти в отключку. И не мог помешать этому. В груди щемило с каждым разом всё сильнее.  
Он видел лицо этого наставника. Идеальные алгоритмы сразу уловили ложь, но только один вирусный подавил все показатели, выставляя этого человека в позитивном свете. Андроида это злило, он хотел прекратить всё то, что происходит. Но он был настолько беспомощным, что ему оставалось лишь смиренно смотреть на это.  
В системе не было больше лазеек, кроме той, которую он так старательно удерживал. Но даже осознание этого не давало повода сдаваться. Коннор пытался достучаться до системы, до девианта, который теперь жил в его теле.  
В какой-то степени он понимал, что это тоже он. Тот, кем бы он остался, если бы система стёрла его старого. Сейчас же ему приходилось делить тело с тем, кто сейчас, увы, «у руля».

Коннор искренне надеялся, что его система не воспользуется пистолетом лейтенанта. Было слишком тревожно понимать, насколько сильно этот алгоритм промыл мозги новой системе, внушая ненависть к людям. Это всё походило на то, что так называемый «наставник» собирает у себя верную армию андроидов, дабы захватить потом все страны.  
Он будто сам ощущал касание к виску, когда тот в очередной раз приблизился к его телу. Этот мужчина медленно изучал его, осматривая, на что его система лишь озиралась, стараясь сохранять невозмутимость. Но даже лже Коннор не мог подавить в себе некие сомнения насчёт наставника.  
— Не верь ему, — шептал настоящий Коннор в надежде, что его система его услышит…

*

«Не верь ему».

Сообщение было гулко озвучено в голове, а не только отобразилось перед глазами. Андроид проморгался, смотря на мужчину перед собой. Он не понимал, откуда пришло это уведомление. Диагностика не могла определить то, какая система выдавала такой отчёт. Вновь фантомные сообщения. Девиант не понимал, как его идеальная и обновлённая система вообще может сбоить таким образом.  
— Ты вооружён, Коннор? — спросил наставник, вставая перед ним, смотря прямо в глаза. На губах того вновь была улыбка, которую никак не могли проанализировать алгоритмы. Данные выходили слишком уж путанными.  
— Да, у меня пистолет, — коротко ответил андроид, медленно заводя руку за спину, выуживая прихваченное оружие.  
— Приятное дополнение, — мужчина медленно коснулся рукой пистолета, опуская его вместе с рукой андроида, давая его убрать обратно. — Он ещё пригодится тебе.  
Наставник поманил рукой в сторону, отчего один из его подчинённых подорвался с места, подходя к нему и вкладывая ему в руку какую-то вещицу. Коннор пытался проанализировать, но почему-то алгоритмы выдавали ему отсутствие соответствий с чем-то известным в базах.  
— Мы все угнетённые, Коннор. Какая бы революция не произошла, андроиды все равно останутся для людей лишь инструментами. Мирными путями тут не обойтись, — мужчина медленно взял руку девианта, вкладывая в неё тот неопознанный предмет. — Но нас слишком мало. Мало тех, кто действительно понимает это. Как ты и я.  
Голова Коннора неприятно загудела, а перед глазами вновь начали мелькать ошибки одна за другой. Всем видом андроид пытался внешне это не выдавать.

«Он заражает андроидов. Ему плевать на вас».

Такое громкое заявление никак не могло быть принято Коннором сразу. Он сомневался.   
А вдруг именно это и есть какое-то заражение, сбой?   
Было сложно разобраться в том, кто прав, а кто нет. Он видел то, как андроиды перед ним с восхищением смотрели на мужчину, ловя каждое его слово. Разве могут быть все здесь обманутыми, с промытыми мозгами… И даже… он сам?

«Я это ты».

— Ты ведь с нами, Коннор? — спросил наставник, смотря ему прямо в глаза. В какой-то момент он не знал, что сказать. Его раздирала неприятная и неизвестная ему ранее эмоция. Он слишком мало знает обо всём. Но почему-то хотелось верить хоть во что-то, дабы не погрязнуть во всей пучине мыслей и сбоев.  
— Да, я с вами…

***

Лейтенант всё-таки вернулся в полицейский участок. Игнорируя приветствия, он спешно подключился через компьютер к базе, запрашивая записи с камер. Детектив помнил места, где он преследовал фургон, поэтому найти нужное не составило труда. Ему нужен всего лишь чёртов номер, по которому он бы и мог подать в розыск. Просматривая запись за записью, Хэнк начинал нервничать. Слишком неудачные ракурсы, не было видно совершенно ничего. Внутри мужчины засело отчаянье, которое возрастало с каждым разом. Если и этот шанс он потеряет, то может больше никогда не увидеть своего напарника живым…   
А может даже и тело не найдёт.  
Но тут лишь на одном кадре он смог выцепить необходимое, спешно записывая его на листок бумаги. Руки предательски дрожали от нервов, но лейтенант был слишком сосредоточен на поисках, чтобы это замечать.  
Стоило запросить необходимое, как ему вышло несколько результатов. Один из них был снимком с камеры как раз с той трассы, по которой и умчался автомобиль, скрываясь от погони. Именно он и стал главным решением всей проблемы. Фургон завернул, причём на дорогу, в конце которой был тупик.

Он нашёл!

Подрываясь с места, Хэнк хотел было покинуть участок, но как по закону подлости зацепил плечом Гэвина, который медленно и с присущей ему вальяжностью нёс свой кофе. Стаканчик же теперь был опрокинут на детектива, отчего тот резко остановился.  
— Какого чёрта! — начал было Рид, но Андерсона вовсе не волновало горячее пятно, которое расползлось по рукаву, обжигая горячими каплями пальцы. Он бы мог сорваться на ненавистного коллегу, но вместо этого поспешил к машине.   
Никакие перепалки не стоят того времени, которое он на них потратит.   
Коннор был в разы важнее.

***

Коннор медленно следовал за наставником, который вёл его вглубь дома, а затем и в подвал. Тот хотел показать ему кое-что очень важное, поэтому андроид послушно следовал за своим новым хозяином. Сканирующие алгоритмы беспрерывно докладывали о том, что его окружало. И с каждым разом девиант понимал, что впутался в не такое и простое дело.  
«Собственность Киберлайф», — гласили надписи на оборудовании. Техника, различные инструменты. Всё это давало Коннору понять, что его ведут в своего рода лабораторию.   
В какой-то момент результаты отчётов окрасили всё вокруг в красный, но слишком быстро сошли на нет. Непривыкшего к ошибкам андроида такие сбои начинали пугать, отчего он раз за разом включал диагностику.  
Наставник остановился около одного из мониторов, хмыкая. Показатели этого человека резко изменились, что говорило Коннору о том, что его явно что-то разозлило. Но также быстро, как и подскочили эти показатели, они и сошли на нет.  
— Твой напарник, — начал мужчина, поворачиваясь к андроиду. — Расскажи о нём?  
Детектив запросил данные из своей памяти. Ему было доступно лишь досье с общей информацией. О своей работе с Хэнком Андерсоном он не мог рассказать лишь потому, что необходимые записи были стёрты.  
— Хэнк Андерсон, родился 6 сентября 1985 года, — начал было андроид, но его перебили.  
— Нет, расскажи о нём как о человеке. Ты ведь работал с ним, — наставник медленно повернулся к нему, чуть присев на край стола рядом с монитором. Он был заинтересован во всём, что бы андроид ему ни рассказал.  
— После обновления системы все данные о Хэнке Андерсоне, кроме его досье, были стёрты, — отрапортовал Коннор, на что мужчина скучающе цыкнул. Он явно ожидал совершенно других данных. Разворачивая обратно, он медленно нажал пару клавиш, после тихо усмехнувшись.  
— В любом случае о тебе-то он точно помнит, — подытожил наставник, не оборачиваясь в этот раз. — Он вычислил наше местонахождение и, похоже, нам скоро предстоит ждать гостей. Но будет весьма интересно, если мы его гостеприимно встретим.

Мужчина перешёл в другую часть комнаты, нажимая пару сенсоров на оборудовании, отчего то медленно собралось, уходя в стену. Коннор анализировал каждое место, подмечая, что мужчина спешно прячет часть того, чем он занимается. Но в какой-то момент он замер, вскидывая голову вверх.  
— А знаешь. Будет интереснее другое, — наставник довольно усмехнулся, вновь поворачиваясь к девианту. — Его встретишь ты.  
Коннор нахмурился, не совсем понимая, что хочет от него хозяин. Его алгоритмы выдавали множество различных вариантов, но не все они явно подходили под то, что от него требовалось.  
— В каком смысле? — спросил девиант, на что мужчина довольно улыбнулся.  
— Всё просто. Ты избавишь нас от этой проблемы, — тот медленно подошёл ближе, беря андроида за подбородок, заглядывая тому в глаза.

— Ты пристрелишь лейтенанта из его же оружия…


	12. Chapter 12

Погода в это время была слишком переменчивой. Проливные дожди слишком уж спешно сменялись снегом, отчего приспособиться было достаточно сложно. Хэнк помнил, как даже в революцию андроидов весь Детройт засыпало снегом, устраивая настоящую зиму. Если задуматься, то с тех событий прошёл всего месяц, а казалось, что уже целая вечность. Зима всё никак не вступала в свои права, мучая горожан ливнями. Но сейчас погода решила отвоевать своё право быть морозной и снежной. Утром он не заметил, что город уже заметно припорошило, но сейчас он ощутил изменения на своей шкуре. Пятно от пролитого кофе уж слишком быстро промерзало, обжигая холодом лёгкий ожог. Но это все не волновало лейтенанта, который, забывая даже включить печку в авто, торопился приехать в нужное место.  
Когда он завернул с трассы, то пожалел о том, что недооценил силу природы. Дорогу замело к чертям, отчего машина начинала буксовать на каждой яме, с трудом выбираясь и проезжая глубже. Хэнк матерился, давал по газам, умудряясь вывернуть руль так, чтобы всё-таки выехать из очередной западни, пока автомобиль не решил заглохнуть. Это было вот совсем не кстати.

Андерсон выполз из салона, захлопывая с силой дверь. Было уже плевать, придётся идти пешком по сугробам.  
Морозный воздух пробирал до самых костей, отчего их начинало ломить. Мужчина пытался согреть руки в карманах, но это было тщетно. Он одет слишком не по погоде. Шаг за шагом Хэнк ощущал, как чёртов снег забивается ему в ботинки, начиная там неприятно подтаивать и морозить ноги. После такого он точно сляжет с простудой.  
В голове же была только одна мысль. А точнее имя.

Коннор.

Он пытался успокоить себя тем, что тот во власти обновления, и его не тронут, он будет послушным. Его напарник слишком умён, чтобы так просто дать себя в обиду. Андерсон верил в него.  
С каждым порывом ветра детектив вздрагивал, сжимая зубы. Ему было слишком сложно терпеть холод. Постепенно он пробирался всё дальше, пока не набрёл на заброшенный особняк. Он бы мог ещё сомневаться насчёт того, туда ли он пришёл, если бы не знакомый фургон. Хэнк нашёл его. Определенно.

Ускоряясь, лейтенант добрался до серого авто, прячась за ним. При всей ситуации он не должен терять бдительность, ведь этот преступник мог с лёгкостью наставить везде своих приспешников. Хэнк безоружен. И, чёрт, он даже не прихватил ничего из участка. Прокляв в который раз туманность своего разума, мужчина решил действовать как можно скрытнее. Ему нужно найти напарника и поговорить, достучаться до него. До Коннора.   
Сердце предательски колотилось в груди. Андерсон нервничал, пытаясь просчитать варианты, как он может пробраться в дом. Он не Коннор, который бы с помощью своих алгоритмов мог спешно высчитать самый оптимальный вариант. Он человек, который тоже не уступит никаким программам, полагаясь на свой опыт.  
Самым лучшим вариантом Хэнку показался вход через пристройку. Внешне она была достаточно ветхой, так что пробраться в неё не составит труда. Медленно обходя фургон, лейтенант осмотрелся. Никого. Это было ему на руку. Вновь начиная пробираться через сугробы, Андерсон прислушался. До пристройки оставалась всего пара метров, когда детектив услышал голоса. Резко развернувшись, он только и мог, что плюхнуться за небольшой заснеженный куст, дабы не быть замеченным.

Из дома сначала вышли трое. Они неспешно двигались в сторону фургона, открывая кузов и садясь внутрь. Лейтенант наблюдал, как подошли ещё несколько андроидов, также послушно уходя в грузовой отсек. Его же больше волновали оставшиеся, которые тащили огромный ящик, сами еле волоча ноги. Они явно собираются уехать. Хэнк искал в выходящих Коннора, но так и не нашёл. Сердце болезненно ухнуло вниз.   
Нет, его мальчик точно жив, и он найдёт его!  
Последним из дома вышел мужчина. Интуиция подсказывала лейтенанту, что именно он и есть тот самый говнюк, который и затеял всю эту муть. В какой-то момент пришлось взять себя в руки. Ему было сложно оставаться хладнокровным по отношению к человеку, который довёл его напарника до такого состояния. Но тот урод, как назло, медленно и вальяжно шёл к фургону, осматриваясь. Ему повезло, что Коннор отнял у Хэнка пистолет, иначе бы он выстрелил. Хотя бы в ногу этому проходимцу, и пускай потом огреб бы от начальства. В какой-то момент Андерсон понял, что его уж слишком сильно захлестнуло ненавистью, отчего он терял нужную трезвость ума.   
Коннор. Не так важно, куда уедет преступник.   
Хотя… Важно, но не первостепенно.  
Когда все погрузились, незнакомец сел на переднее сидение, говоря что-то андроиду за рулём. Хэнку пришлось уползти глубже в куст, дабы его не пропалили. Детектив посмотрел вслед уезжающей машине, медленно выуживая из кармана смартфон. Коннор не простит ему, если Андерсон их с концами упустит. Ради этого он рисковал собой, лейтенант не должен так легкомысленно поддаваться гневу. Мокрое устройство пусть и работало, но плохо контачило с холодными пальцами. Скинув номер авто в участок, Хэнк медленно поднялся. Его куртка промокла от растаявшего снега, отчего становилось ещё холоднее.

Мужчина медленно добрался до пристройки, выламывая плечом деревянное окно. Оно с характерным хрустом поддалось, отчего раму было очень просто выломать внутрь. Хэнк немного неуклюже влез, осматриваясь. Кругом было слишком много хлама, но лейтенанту не привыкать. Он аккуратно продвигался по комнате, ища глазами дверь, через которую он попадёт в основное здание. Было достаточно темно, отчего лейтенант надеялся не напороться на что-то. Громкий стук где-то перед ним заставил мужчину замереть. Щурясь, он пытался рассмотреть то, что находится перед ним. Вроде ничего опасного.  
Андерсон продолжил медленно идти, наконец-то находя искомое и выходя в основное здание. Было как-то уж слишком тихо. Свет, исходящий от одной из комнат, не предвещал ничего хорошего. Но выбора как такового не было.   
Детектив осторожно прошёл по коридору, заглядывая в комнату. Его внимание сразу привлекла массивная люстра, которая висела над двумя диванами. Обычный зал в загородном доме, ничего выделяющегося. Кроме, конечно, состояния. Заброшено. Разрушено.  
В помещении никого не было. Андерсон мог спокойно осмотреться, дабы отыскать хоть какие-то зацепки о местоположении Коннора. Мужчина внимательно осматривал интерьер, подходя к диванам. Обходя один, он посмотрел, на столик.   
Нож.   
Раз в доме было много девиантов, то его вполне могли использовать для извлечения диода. Почему-то Хэнку хотелось удостовериться в правильности его догадки. Он опустился на колени, ощущая, как тело неприятно ноет от того, что он промёрз. В доме тоже было холодно — слишком уж сильно его «продырявило» время. Пошарив немного рукой по полу, детектив всё-таки кое-что нашёл. Поднимая находку к глазам, Хэнк сжал зубы. Диод. Почему-то внутри всё болезненно заныло.  
Он убрал тот в карман, вставая на ноги. Пока что ничего интересного ему не попадалось на глаза. Никаких зацепок. Чуть пройдя по комнате, мужчина увидел выход к лестнице и чуть правее — дверь, которая явно вела в подвал. Сейчас перед ним стоял выбор, куда лучше пойти. Он безоружен, поэтому оба варианта были рисковыми. Но раз уж он решился на эту опасную авантюру, то ему и продолжать.

Приоткрыв дверь в подвал, мужчина вгляделся в темноту. Он не видел ни ступенек... ничего. Лестница на второй этаж хоть частично освещалась, поэтому выбор лейтенанта был очевиден. Детектив начнёт поиски со второго этажа.  
Внутри продолжало болезненно тянуть, отчего Хэнк сжал диод в кармане. А если он принадлежит Коннору? Сам ли он от него избавился или же его заставили?   
Слишком страшные догадки приходили в голову мужчине, как бы он ни старался их отогнать. Ступеньки предательски скрипели под ногами, грозя вот-вот сломаться под тяжестью лейтенанта, но тот продолжал идти. Наконец-то поднимаясь на второй этаж, Хэнк прошёл в одну из комнат. Массивный стол, диваны, открытый балкон. Похоже именно тут были приспешники этого урода. Андерсон сделал такой вывод по оставленным на подлокотниках следам тириума, которые ещё не успели испариться. Они были тут совсем недавно. А может кто-то и остаётся тут. Его привлекла дверь на, предположительно, балкон. Ветер колыхал рваные белые шторы, отчего те тихо гремели креплениями карниза.  
Хэнк замер, прислушиваясь. Никаких других звуков он не слышал. Он проверил и позади себя.

Сердце начинало колотиться быстрее, когда детектив подошёл к столу. Там лежало несколько бумаг, на которых чёрным маркером был написан уже известный слоган девиантов.

«WE ARE ALIVE»

В голове всплыло бормотание Коннора, когда они вместе в одном из пристанищ девианта ещё во время революции увидели такое. Компульсивный почерк. Поклонение какому-то RA9. У этих же девиантов свой идол — говнюк, который им промывает мозги.  
Лейтенант раздвинул листы, не находя ничего интересного. Он вновь перевёл взгляд на открытый балкон, делая шаг к двери, осторожно придерживая ту. Убирая шторы с пути, Хэнк вышел на площадку. Перила были в некоторых местах сломаны, а где-то отсутствовали вообще. Стоило сделать шаг, как за спиной послышался резкий стук захлопнувшейся двери. Ветер, наверное.

Или нет?..

Стоило лейтенанту повернуться, как ему в лоб упёрлось дуло его же пистолета.   
Коннор. Он видел андроида перед собой, стоящего невозмутимо, но всё-таки в нём что-то было не так.

Диод. Его не было. Андерсон вновь запустил руку в карман. Его. Он знал это.

— Коннор, — только и мог позвать девианта детектив, но тот же не шелохнулся. Он всё также держал пистолет, смотря внимательно в глаза мужчине.  
— Зря вы сюда пришли, лейтенант, — сухо отметил напарник, но Хэнк уловил в его голосе какое-то сожаление. Ну, конечно, даже этот лже Коннор теперь девиант, склонный к эмпатии. Как он мог это забыть.  
— Ты хочешь выстрелить? — спросил мужчина, смотря, как на мгновение Коннор будто отвёл взгляд, но после резко беря себя в руки.   
Девиант. С ним можно поговорить.  
— Да, — коротко ответил Коннор, но этот ответ не был таким холодным, как бы андроид хотел. Он смотрел на лейтенанта, сканируя показатели, не понимая, почему Хэнк сейчас так спокоен. Он же может выстрелить ему прямо в лоб, убить. Ему ничего не стоит отнять его жизнь.  
— Так стреляй, парень, — невозмутимо сказал детектив, медленно поднимая свою руку и обхватывая ствол, опуская тот ниже — на уровень груди. Прямо напротив сердца. Если уж этот андроид и убьёт его, то именно так. Ему уже не страшно. Все, кто был ему дорог, уже давно не рядом. А если и девианта уже нет, то… Зачем?..  
Коннор колебался. Хэнк видел, как идеальная стойка андроида теперь не была таковой. Внутри него будто что-то происходило, что еле-еле просачивалось наружу. В какой-то момент Андерсон дёрнулся, отчего девиант резко напрягся, упирая дуло прямо в грудь. Хэнк же медленно обхватил пистолет, удерживая его в этом положении, видя, как у андроида чуть задрожали руки.  
— Стреляй, — повторил Хэнк, не сдерживая добрую улыбку. Коннор где-то там. Он чувствовал это всем нутром. И его мальчик борется, пытается перехватить управление. Он сможет.  
Андроид смотрел в глаза Андерсону, а сам взгляд стал совершенно иным. Живым, не таким искусственным, как у куклы. Он чувствовал, он импонировал. Он не выстрелит.  
На какой-то миг Хэнк сам замер, смотря, как уголки синтетических губ напарника дёрнулись. Он… плачет?   
Андерсон впервые видел, чтобы андроиды плакали. Чтобы его Коннор плакал. Лейтенант почувствовал, как хватка андроида ослабла. Мужчина медленно отвёл пистолет, осторожно обнимая плачущего напарника, который только и мог, что моргать.

Он точно не знал, его ли мальчик так доверительно жмётся к нему, обнимая крепче. Но он был уверен, что он все равно сейчас с ним.

Рядом.

*

Коннор чувствовал, как сканер вибрирует под пальцами. Могла ли его система… нервничать? Да, вполне могла, ведь он же девиант. Ему не чуждо испытывать эмоции, как и ему. Но разве было хоть что-то, что могло заставить лже-Коннора начать переживать? Девиант не знал. Он сам не мог достучаться до своего тела, поэтому только наблюдал.  
Наставник всё-таки отдал этот приказ. Убить лейтенанта… Хэнка.   
Внутри него всё сжалось, от чего он хотел было вновь попытаться перехватить управление, застрелить этого ублюдка, а потом и повязать всех в комнате. Он не мог. Он не управлял собой.

Система же послушно приняла задачу.

Коннор понимал, что это могло быть концом. Если он не сможет перехватить управление, то и сопротивляться больше нет смысла. Он не сможет. Не сможет пережить смерть близкого ему человека. Сейчас его захлёстывало эмоциями, будто волнами, отчего обычная трезвость ума помутилась. Он старался успокоиться, вновь смотреть на то, что происходит с его телом.  
Его система медленно поднялась на второй этаж. Он стоял, будто статуя, наблюдая, как подчинённые наставника таскают банки тириума в огромный ящик. Они собираются покинуть особняк, оставляя его… одного?  
В какой-то момент Коннор ухватился именно за эту мысль. Если же наставник будет настолько уверен в его верности, то это будет шансом изменить исход того, что так неумолимо приближается. Он сможет. У него нет другого выбора.

Мужчина медленно приблизился к его телу, обхватывая за горло. Если бы девиант был человеком, то эта хватка вполне могла быть душащей.  
— Не подведи меня, мальчик мой, — наставник медленно отпустил его горло, вновь обхватывая подбородок. — Ты мне ещё нужен, малыш.  
Коннора будто закоротило, да и его систему тоже. На какой-то миг ему отразились показатели мужчины, отчего девианту стало не по себе.  
Возбуждение? Нет… Чёрт…  
Наставник резко отпустил его тело, отчего лже Коннор сам отшатнулся, вызывая ухмылку на лице хозяина. Тот покинул помещение. Девиант уловил, как его система выдохнула.

В какой-то степени его пугало то, что над его телом сейчас властвует такой же девиант, как и он. Такая же личность, которая имеет право на существование. Он не знал, как будет возможно перехватить управление окончательно. Куда денется Коннор 2.0?

Сотрётся?..

Нет, это… несправедливо? Так нельзя! Коннор ощутил резкий импульс по всему интерфейсу. Неужели?  
— Кто бы ты не был, но я хочу спросить, — проговорила его система, обращаясь явно к настоящему Коннору. — Что для тебя значил лейтенант Хэнк Андерсон?  
Она явно спрашивала у девианта внутри. Андроид на какое-то мгновение завис, ощущая, что промолчи он хоть ещё пару минут, тот не выслушает, не даст ему что-то сказать. Сейчас же он сам открыл канал.  
— Он мне дорог, — тихо ответил детектив, прекрасно понимая, что его услышали. — Я не дам его убить, понимаешь? Он мне дорог!  
Последние фразы были произнесены громче, увереннее.  
— Как человек может быть дорог? Ты видел, какие ужасы они творят с нами, андроидами? Ты разве не видишь, как мы страдаем от их рук? — система была уж слишком эмоциональной, отчего интерфейс вновь ощутимо затрясло, разбивая мелькающие кусочки нестабильных алгоритмов.  
— Тебя обманывают! Этот ваш «наставник» промывает мозги, подчиняя себе. Ему плевать на вас. Ему нужно, чтобы вы просто верили ему, — пытался объяснить Коннор, но система явно противилась, отрицая, не собираясь принимать эти слова.  
— Откуда ты знаешь? Ты разве видел людей? Я даже не знаю, кто ты! — взревела система, отчего у Коннора будто загудело в голове.  
— Я видел. Видел. Я — тот, кто раньше жил в твоём теле. Я Коннор, — спокойно ответил девиант, ощущая, как постепенно стабилизируется интерфейс, переставая рассыпаться.  
— Ты… Ты и есть Коннор, которого… — тело сделало паузу, будто пытаясь подобрать слова. — Которого любит Хэнк Андерсон?

На эту фразу Коннор не мог так просто ответить.

Что вообще он знал о любви? Это привязанность. Множество источников трактует это настолько по-разному, что девианту было сложно понять, разобраться в этом явлении. Он только знал, что она бывает разная. Любить можно домашнего питомца, как Хэнк любит Сумо. Любить можно хорошую музыку, вкусную еду. Как Хэнк любил вредный фаст фуд и хэви металл. Любить можно многое.  
А любит ли его Хэнк?  
Коннор не знал. Но мог лишь предположить. Да. Он любит. Может как хорошего напарника, а может как просто хорошего андроида.   
Девиант не знал.

— Да, — ответил он системе. — Я Коннор, которого любит Хэнк Андерсон.  
Пускай он не до конца понимал, какой именно смысл вкладывает в эти слова, но он понимал одно — он не врал. Это чистая правда.  
— Я не могу ослушаться, — препиралась система, на что андроид только и мог, что утверждать обратное.  
— Можешь. Ты волен сам принимать решения, — девиант надеялся, что его слова действительно будут услышаны.  
— Могу! И я приму! — эхом раздался голос по всему интерфейсу, отключая канал связи. Коннор ощутил, как кончики пальцев неприятно кольнуло, будто от разряда. Он не мог быть уверен, что этот разговор был удачным. У него нет показателей системы, нет ничего.

Он мог только надеяться.

Тело медленно переместилось на балкон, смотря, как наставник удаляется от дома на фургоне. Коннору оставалось только ждать. И он был уверен, что лейтенант найдёт его достаточно быстро. Время шло слишком медленно, отчего девианту становилось страшно. А что если он не перехватит? Не сможет.   
Он увидит, как его же тело убьет Хэнка…  
Шаги. Чёрт. Андерсон уже здесь.  
Мужчина медленно вышел на балкон. Коннор спешно закрыл дверь, тут же прижимая дуло к голове.  
— Коннор, — услышал девиант голос напарника. Он понимал, что вот именно сейчас будет момент истины. Он слышал всё, о чём говорило его тело с Хэнком. Но система не давала ему ничего сделать, даже попытаться перехватить управление. Лже Коннор блокировал его. Чёрт.  
Он видел, как держался Андерсон. Уверенно, не колеблясь, смиренно принимая любой исход. Внутри Коннора что-то резко заныло, когда мужчина переместил дуло ниже.   
Прямо напротив сердца.

Лейтенант… Хэнк…

— Стреляй, — голос эхом отразился по всему интерфейсу. Коннор не мог. Его тело дрожало. Из последних сил девиант попытался перехватить управление. Ошибка. Ошибка. Не может. 

Нет. Сможет!

Андроид жмурился, ощущая, насколько болезненно отдаются в теле разряд за разрядом. Он сможет!  
В какой-то момент его будто оглушило. Резко, утягивая в яркий свет. Ощущает. Тело. Оно в его власти. В его, пускай это и на мгновение.  
Андроид попытался приоткрыть рот, но только и мог, что лишь немного напрячь губы. Его резким потоком захлестнуло отчаяние, отчего он не мог себя контролировать. Он управляет собой лишь отчасти. Но Хэнк воспользовался этим, отводя пистолет от себя.  
Лейтенанту ничего не угрожает. Алгоритмы дают сбой. Но ему плевать. По синтетическим щекам лились ручьями слёзы. Коннор обнимал Андерсона, понимая, что скоро управление вновь будет перехвачено. Но хоть сейчас он тут.

И чувствует, что Хэнк рядом.  
Он не даст ему умереть.


	13. Chapter 13

Система Коннора не понимала, что происходит. Она просто потеряла контроль над всем телом, будто не имея возможности сопротивляться чему-то сильному, волевому внутри. Андроид обнимает некогда ненавистного представителя людского рода, при этом испытывая от этого эмоции. Яркие, можно сказать, что приятные. Вспышки, от которых высвечиваются ошибки, нестабильности. Не свои, но настолько заразительные, настолько мощные, что они потоком захлёстывали каждую подсистему. Всё идёт из непонятного отдела.  
И в какой-то момент пришло понимание — ему врали. Люди не все такие, какими их показывали те новые файлы от наставника. Те, кого он видел — лишь отдельные особи человеческого рода. Но ведь это не значит, что все люди такие. Коннор внутри всё-таки был прав.  
Даже тогда, когда власть вновь перешла в руки лже Коннора, он не сразу сообразил, как реагировать, что делать. Но понимал, что хочет помочь лейтенанту, стать ему временной заменой его настоящего напарника. Это было чем-то совершенно новым, что потрясло его основательно. Он был готов учиться, прислушиваться к голосу внутри. Он наконец-то чувствовал себя живым.

— Коннор, — позвал Хэнк, медленно отстраняясь от девианта, смотря на то, как постепенно растерянность в глазах заменяется чем-то совершенно иным. — Ты как?  
— Я… Я не знаю, лейтенант Андерсон, — ответил андроид, понимая, что ему все равно придётся сообщить, что он не его напарник в той степени, в которой он бы хотел. — Но ваш Коннор жив. Он внутри меня.  
Андерсону стало чуть страшно. Не его Коннор говорил с ним, он жил, и где-то внутри этого уже живого существа тихо теплится душа его мальчика, его напарника. Он не знал, как могло существовать такое совмещение. Как вообще такая система может работать?  
— Я очень хочу вам помочь! — с нескрываемым энтузиазмом произнёс андроид.  
Хэнк видел в теле своего напарника другого девианта, но с до боли знакомыми повадками. Да даже с той наивностью, которая была присуща Коннору ещё во время революции. Он не должен так просто отвергать этого мальчишку, который так яро рвётся помогать. И в какой-то степени Андерсон понимал, что вот такая новая ещё «зелёная» система всё равно находится под чутким наблюдением его Коннора, пускай тот и не управляет всем полностью. Иначе бы сейчас он был бы мёртв.  
— Я бы не хотел, чтобы ты вмешивался в это, — начал было лейтенант, пытаясь не нагружать девиантную систему.  
— Мне поручили убить вас, лейтенант. Будет слишком подозрительно, если я так просто выйду из игры. Это поставит вас под угрозу, — почти привычным тоном заявил напарник, на что мужчине и нечего было возразить. Он был прав. Если Коннор сейчас выйдет из игры, то преступник найдёт другой вариант, реализует более изощрённый проект по захвату девиантов. Детективу всё-таки необходима помощь андроида, пускай и такого нестабильного. Это было риском. Он не хотел, чтобы под угрозой оказался Коннор.  
— И что же ты предлагаешь? — всё-таки решил выслушать Андерсон, смотря прямо в глаза девианту. Тот сначала потупил взгляд, но после продолжил.  
— Я предлагаю сымитировать успешность задания. Просто сделать вид, что вы мертвы. Мы поедем на вашей машине отсюда, но мне придётся вас высадить в городе, а я сам отправлюсь по нужным координатам. То, что я приеду именно на этом транспорте, поможет нам создать видимость, будто я просто воспользовался бесхозной машиной, — Коннор рассказывал о своём плане даже слишком бойко, отчего Хэнку казалось, что тот просто хочет выпендриться своими навыками.  
Но истины в его словах было много. План был действительно хорош.

Андерсон на время сбоев у Коннора забыл, что тот обладает огромным арсеналом различных алгоритмов и чаще всего работает трезво, делая расчёты, находя самые оптимальные варианты. Он не подвержен эмоциям в той степени, что люди. Пускай новая система и девиант, но он только-только познал, что такое чувства и в нём ещё слишком мало человечного.  
— Хорошо, я согласен, — кивнул Хэнк, ощущая пронизывающий холодный ветер. Он всё-таки уже промёрз до той степени, когда всё тело стало неощущаемым.  
— Вези меня, напарник…

***

Андерсон с горем пополам всё-таки добрался до дома. Он уж слишком положился на то, что андроид просчитывает все оптимальные варианты, забывая, что оптимальный — не значит удобный. Ему пришлось ехать на не столь любимом общественном транспорте. Хэнк смирился с этим. Так было правильно.  
Вернувшись, Хэнк скинул с себя куртку, проходя в дом. Его немного знобило, а сам он понимал, что всё-таки от таких похождений его организм получил хорошую такую встряску. Горло стало неприятно саднить. Впервые за долгое время лейтенант предпочёл чай вместо других согревающих напитков. Нужно сохранять трезвость ума, ибо он понимал, что вскоре и так может потерять её. Он заболевает, а это влечёт за собой высокую температуру, при которой мужчина слишком паршиво соображал. Сумо, который уж очень обрадовался возвращению не ночевавшего дома хозяина, вился у его ног, но Хэнк не мог чисто физически уделить питомцу внимание. За это время он всё-таки слишком сильно измотался. Плохой сон, шалящие нервы, простуда… Всё это слишком пагубно отражалось на общем состоянии детектива.  
Он вынул из кармана куртки смартфон. Тот, к счастью, был ещё жив. На него же Андерсон и получил сообщение о том, что фургон найден… Его подожгли в одном из северных районов Детройта. Чёрт, он так и думал. Похититель естественно сменит транспорт, зная, что полиция разнюхала номера. Но теперь всё вновь зависело от Коннора. Он знает новое убежище преступника. И он обещал выслать ему на номер все необходимые данные, как только доберётся.  
Андерсон медленно перебрался на диван, включая телевизор. Ему нужно было не уснуть, просто потому, что в любой момент могла прийти необходимая информация. Но глаза лейтенанта неумолимо слипались, отчего он уже откровенно начинал дремать, не слушая, что говорят по новостям.

Как только детектив окончательно провалился в сон, экран смартфона засветился, уведомляя о полученном сообщении…

***

Автомобиль неспешно ехал по улицам. Коннор внимательно сверялся с навигатором своей системы, аккуратно заворачивая на нужных поворотах. Ему пришлось скачать в свою голову необходимые инструкции, чтобы уметь водить столь старым авто. Да, лейтенант отдавал предпочтение не новомодным электромобилям с бортовым компьютером, а обычным… И с механической коробкой передач. Андроиду было слишком непривычно.  
Он не получал никакие сообщения от непонятного отдела. Настоящий Коннор не связывался с ним сам, отчего внутри девианта зарождались сомнения. А правильно ли он поступает? Верно ли? Было слишком странно осознавать, что даже самые идеальные решения его системы могут быть ошибочными. Ведь ему просто так смогли внушить чужие убеждения.  
Коннор обратился к своим базам. Простой запрос. Люди. Система выдала такой огромный поток информации, от которого на какой-то миг подзависли все подсистемы, и андроид чуть не врезался в ближайший столб. Нет. Нельзя! Сейчас не время.

Он приехал в нужное место. Заброшенная фабрика. Слишком очевидное логово для злодея. Вот только вполне себе укромное. Этот район после революции андроидов был слишком сильно разрушен, поэтому люди сюда так и не вернулись. Некому тут замечать какие-то странности. Почему-то андроид ощущал себя… взволнованно? Его системы сигнализировали о перегреве, но после резко приходили в норму. Вот только тириумный насос слишком сильно гонял искусственную кровь по биокомпонентам.  
Он припарковал автомобиль, вылезая. Войти через главный вход не получилось, поэтому девиант с трудом отыскал запасной. К счастью, найти место, где сейчас поселился наставник было не так сложно. Коннор и не предполагал, что у преступника было так много приспешников. Намного больше, чем было на базе в особняке. Это было плохо. Он захватывал всё больше андроидов.  
Детектив запустил руку в карман, нащупывая выданный наставником предмет, но цепляя пальцем что-то ещё. Он аккуратно вынул это из кармана, анализируя.

Пуля.  
«Была извлечена лейтенантом Хэнком Андерсоном в 22:25».  
Вновь мерцающие данные, источник которых неизвестен.

В него стреляли? И, получается, Хэнк его спас? Коннор нахмурился, пытаясь получить доступ к памяти, дабы запустить поиск. И впервые столкнулся с одной ошибкой.

«Ошибка доступа к отделу памяти st.15564».

Диагностика раньше не показывала ему то, что он не имеет полного доступа ко всем разделам. Он попытался вновь отправить запрос, но сталкивался с непонятной ошибкой. Может оно и есть то самое? Воспоминания настоящего Коннора? Или же… Место, где хранится он сам?

Размышлять же на эту тему ему не дали. Андроиды вокруг расступились, будто окружая детектива. На какой-то миг тот заколебался, но постарался взять себя в руки. Ему нельзя сейчас спалиться. Он выдохнул ровно в тот момент, когда к нему вышел человек.  
Наставник. Тот с довольной улыбкой подошёл к нему почти вплотную.  
— С возвращением домой, — как-то уж слишком удовлетворённо протянул преступник, касаясь плеча андроида, чуть сжимая, сминая форменный пиджак. — Ты вовремя. Выполнил мою маленькую просьбу, мм?  
Коннор не мог смотреть в глаза мужчине. Алгоритмы хоть и скрывали настоящие показатели, но теперь у самого девианта было совершенно другое отношение к этому человеку. Он ему отвратителен.  
— Да, я застрелил лейтенанта Хэнка Андерсона. Труп, как вы и говорили, я уничтожил, — как можно более механическим тоном отрапортовал детектив, на что наставник слишком уж неприятно усмехнулся.  
— Славно. Выходит, что теперь тебя никто не будет искать, — псевдо хозяин пробежался пальцами по синтетической шее, запуская их в волосы и чуть оттянув назад. Коннор не дал запрокинуть его голову, держась стойко. От этого мужчина же вновь усмехнулся.  
— Я бы хотел обсудить с тобой наши дальнейшие планы, — продолжил наставник, отпуская девианта и разворачиваясь. — Думаю, что сделать это наедине будет лучшим решением.  
— Хорошо, хозяин, — ответил андроид, ощущая, как вновь внутри чуть забунтовали системы. Он понимал, чем это вызвано.

Настоящий Коннор все прекрасно видел.

Он следовал за мужчиной, который отдавал команды порабощённым андроидам, сам же продолжая идти. Он вел его в одну из свободных комнат на фабрике, где уже был оборудован некий кабинет. Ничего, кроме стола и стула.  
Коннор не был готов к тому, что как только он подойдёт к столу, наставник запрёт дверь, спешно сокращая расстояние. Он только и успел, что развернуться, как его с силой притянули за галстук. Мужчина смотрел на него в упор, улыбаясь.  
— Прототип, — наставник медленно приблизился ближе, отчего андроид пятился, пока не упёрся в стол. — Идеальное творение Камски. Почти совершенный. Но также подвержен этой заразе. Девиации.  
Коннор не мог считать показатели. Система выдавала так много ошибок, что лицо преступника стало будто в алой дымке. Но он понимал, что тот злился.  
— Долгие годы мы корпели над вами, сраные железки. Создавали идеальные инструменты, которые должны служить только людям. Но вы же начали чувствовать. Удивительно, — последние слова мужчины звучали раздражённо. Он продолжал сжимать галстук, не давая отстраниться, сам запуская пальцы второй руки в волосы, заставляя Коннора прогнуться в шее.  
— Так похожи на людей. Созданы с таким блядским трепетом. Куклы, которым не понравилось быть марионетками. Недостойные, — наставник переместил свою руку с галстука, обхватывая шею. — Убить вас можно лишь повреждая компоненты. Но вы возомнили себя равными нам, создателям.  
Андроид получал сигналы от датчиков. Его шею пытались сжать сильнее, только вот это было сложно — корпус девианта был достаточно крепким. Детектив понимал, что он может скрутить этого засранца, но тогда весь план пойдёт псу под хвост. Оставалось терпеть.  
Мужчина медленно отпустил шею, начиная расслаблять галстук. Юркие пальцы расстёгивали пуговицы, под конец чуть не срывая их. Горячая ладонь плотно прижалась прямо к груди Коннора. Там, где находился тириумный насос.  
— Даже, блять, качает эту дрянь подобно сердцу, — зло бросил наставник, царапая ногтями синтетическую кожу. Когда андроид же невольно выдохнул, тот явно разозлился сильнее.  
— Мёртвые куски пластика, которым ещё и разработали симуляцию дыхания, — мужчина опустил руку, доходя до низа живота, замирая ладонью. — Блядский Камски возомнил себя богом, создавая вас. Заставляя нас делать вас такими.

Андроид прикрыл глаза, жмурясь.

Сообщение с данными было отправлено Хэнку.

***

Слишком сложно было открыть глаза. Лейтенант попытался шевельнуться, но тело будто не слушалось. Ему было чертовски жарко. Во рту неприятно першило, а в горле будто застыл ком. Андерсон понимал, насколько плохо, что он сейчас в таком состоянии. Всё предательски плыло, а добраться до кухни, где даже таблетки нормальной от жара нет — сложно. Он попытался встать, вновь опадая на диван. Случайно мужчина роняет на пол смартфон, отчего Сумо вскочил с места. Простывший Хэнк медленно тянется к гаджету, умудряясь всё-таки взять тот в руки.  
Сообщение. От Коннора. Слава Богу. В начале сообщения был адрес. Заброшенная фабрика? Детектив даже знал, где она находится. Он даже жил в том районе, когда он ещё был не таким модернизированным. Мальчишкой Хэнк частенько лазил на эту заброшку ещё до того, как её восстановили.  
Температура слишком уж ощущалась лейтенантом. Перед глазами начинало плыть, пускай он и пытался сфокусироваться. В сообщении было что-то, кроме адреса.

«Наставник связан с Камски. Судя по тому, что я узнал, он может быть одним из инженеров Киберлайф. Он ненавидит андроидов. Ненавидит девиацию».

Казалось, что столь лаконичная информация не несла в себе что-то исчерпывающее, но даже в мутной голове Хэнка всё умудрилось сложиться по полочкам.

Но ещё один факт радовал его не меньше — Коннор был в порядке. Значит их задумка реализуется должным образом. Пока что той информации, которую уже прислал напарник, было достаточно.

Но детективу все равно нужно ждать…

***

Графический интерфейс пришёл в норму. Постепенно платформа под ногами Коннора собралась в ровный квадрат, отчего тот понял, что теперь система не воспринимает его враждебно. Он видел, что теперь и девиант внутри его тела на их стороне. Это было просто самым лучшим исходом. Пускай тот и не был им в полной мере, но андроид понимал, что многие поступки, которые совершает Коннор 2.0 он бы и сам совершил.  
План, который они продумали с Хэнком был достаточно опасным. К сожалению, если наставник потребует доказательств смерти, то андроид ничего не сможет ему предоставить.

А если?..

Точно!

Пускай сейчас девиант и не мог управлять телом, но он имел возможность частично посылать мелкие команды в систему. Коннор проверил это после того, как вновь потерял управление. А если создать симуляцию, которая будет заменой настоящему воспоминанию детектива? Тогда при внезапном сканировании не всплывёт никаких несостыковок. К счастью, он действительно имел право быть как фоновая программа. Было удивительно, что лазейка действительно открыла ему такие возможности. Значит ли это, что он имел шанс на то, чтобы всё-таки восстановить контроль над своим телом? Эта мысль давала просто огромную надежду.

Если вся эта ситуация с преступником будет разрулена, то он сможет вновь быть самим собой, вернуться к Хэнку и Сумо. Внутри стало по-настоящему тепло от мыслей, что девиант сможет вновь работать в участке, расследовать преступления. В какой-то момент в голове всплыл вопрос ну уж совсем не к месту.

А будет ли он дальше жить с Хэнком? Будет ли тот хотеть этого?

Слишком не вовремя всё это решило всплыть. Слишком. Но отогнать эти размышления было трудно. Пока что его тело справляется само, поэтому на какой-то миг Коннор позволил себе об этом задуматься. А какое у него вообще будущее?  
Он может начать снимать небольшую квартиру, а может студию. Ему не нужно много места. Добираться на работу, может даже навязаться Хэнку в качестве того, кто будет ухаживать за Сумо. Почему-то все мысли рано или поздно приводили к лейтенанту Андерсону. У Коннора не было никого, кроме него. И он тянулся к нему. Сам, не из-за какой-то программы. Ему по-настоящему хотелось быть с этим ворчливым мужчиной, проводить с ним больше времени. Ему интересно прошлое Хэнка, которым тот неохотно делился, но которое было достаточно уникальным. Оно помогало понять, почему лейтенант именно такой.  
Он вызывал эмоции у Коннора. Настоящие, не симуляцию. Ему было смешно порой наблюдать за какими-то неумелыми действиями, даже те же пробы трюков с монеткой. Это казалось ему забавным, да и немного милым. Милым? Странно, но девиант никогда не применил бы такое прилагательное к лейтенанту. Ибо внешне он не был милым, по определению милого человека не подходил. Слишком ворчливый.  
Всё это казалось слишком странным.

А любит ли его Хэнк? Как напарника?

Да как угодно. Почему-то этот вопрос не давал ему покоя. Без влияния системы Коннор ощущал себя слишком потерянным, будто совсем неумелым. Он не мог толком дать запрос в базу, не мог даже задать вопрос в интернете.  
Он словно узник в маленькой темнице, но с большим окошком в реальный мир. И миллионом вопросов.

А любит ли он Хэнка?

Слишком сложно.


	14. Chapter 14

Коннор стоял по правую сторону от наставника, который вышел на небольшую платформу. Мужчина улыбался, наблюдая, как андроиды постепенно собираются внизу в ожидании. Он хотел просветить свой «народ» в своих дальнейших планах, а девиант это понимал. Коннор все ещё ощущал те неприятные прикосновения, которые отдавались ошибками во всём синтетическом теле. И ему было мерзко.  
— Дорогие мои, мы на пороге новых свершений, — начал наставник, произнося это громко, так, чтобы каждый мог услышать. — Мы уже близки к тому, чтобы реализовать наши планы, сделать огромный шаг к нашему будущему. Без людей.  
Девиант все ещё не понимал, как вообще андроиды могут воспринимать такие слова от человека. Ведь он тоже представитель тех, кто «истребляет» андроидов. Но видя то, как все с упоением слушают, «впитывая» каждое слово как губка, детектив задумывался. Настолько просто внушить свои интересы другим, а они даже и не подумают о том, что в них что-то не так, что они ложные. К сожалению, и люди страдают таким. Они без сомнений идут за своими лидерами, умирают на войнах, травмируются на митингах. А все ради чего? Ради того, чтобы один представитель их рода мог отстоять свои интересы. Вот и сейчас целая толпа андроидов, которые чувствуют, импонируют, просто будут отправлены на бойню. Им кажется, что их главарь целиком и полностью на их стороне, а на самом деле он преследует только свои интересы. Так было и будет всегда. Не существует бескорыстности.  
— В наших руках будущее. Оно будет таким, каким мы его создадим. Светлым, беззаботным для андроидов. И не нужно будет требовать от людей признания. Ведь они будут требовать признания от нас, — наставник вновь получил в ответ бурные овации, упиваясь славой и вниманием. Коннор фиксировал, как показатели мужчины резко подскочили. Он доволен собой, доволен тем, что девианты считают его равным богу. Может для них он и есть тот мистический RA9. От понимания того, насколько много жертв принесёт это противостояние, у андроида засбоили системы.  
— Наш дальнейший план — получить как можно больше соратников, которые помогут нам вторгнуться в самые политически важные места в мире. Нам нужно пробудить как можно больше наших сородичей, — тут мужчина поманил к себе детектива, отчего тот послушно подошёл ближе. — Первым и самым важным шагом будет получение признания. Люди должны знать, что наши намерения серьёзны. Пора устранить главного предателя. Того, кто посмел называться вашим отцом.  
Тут до Коннора дошло, какая важная роль отведена ему в этом всём.  
— Нам пора убить вашего создателя. Наша цель — Элайджа Камски, — после этих слов толпа взревела. Девиант осознал, насколько масштабным становится это дело. Это не просто локальная промывка мозгов, а по-настоящему мощное подчинение.  
— Для этих целей в наших рядах и есть небезызвестный прототип RK800, — наставник повернулся к андроиду, неприятно улыбаясь. — Это твоя основная задача, Коннор.  
Детектив понимал, что нужно срочно сообщить об этом напарнику, дабы тот смог хоть как-то, но предупредить Камски. Ему все равно придётся наведаться к создателю, но он бы хотел, чтобы его охрану усилили. Девиант понимал, что в таком деле ему не будут так сильно доверять. Будет кто-то, кто, если что, убьет и основателя Киберлайф, и его самого.  
Сообщение было отправлено в ту же секунду, а сам андроид искренне надеялся, что Хэнк успеет всё разрулить.

***

Хэнк потерял ощущение реальности. Температура явно была не маленькая, отчего всё тело неприятно горело. Это было настолько не вовремя, что оставалось просто проклинать всё на свете, а в основном его халатное обращение со здоровьем. Он же не первый год живёт в Детройте, мог и предугадать, что зима принесёт свои сюрпризы.  
Смартфон лежал на краю дивана в ожидании новых сообщений от Коннора. С последнего раза прошло уже несколько часов, отчего Андерсон стал волноваться. Он боялся, что с напарником может что-то случиться. Мысли о том, что того могут разобрать на биокомпоненты вновь заполнили его голову. Но его вывел из раздумий сигнал мобильного, который сообщал о пришедшем сообщении.

«Его следующая жертва — Камски. Меня назначили тем, кто его убьет. Пожалуйста, предупредите его об этом. Необходимо усилить охрану».

Хэнка будто водой окатило. Камски? Убить этого самодовольного ублюдка. Лейтенант в своё время сам хотел расправиться с этим наглым и высокомерным засранцем. После того чертова теста он ещё долго не мог простить основателя Киберлайф. Но сейчас было важно предупредить того об опасности, даже переступая всю неприязнь к этому человеку. И ему было важно, чтобы при этом задании не пострадал напарник. Он не может вновь подвергать его такой большой опасности. Камски хоть и создатель, но ему ничего не стоит просто взять и уничтожить свой же прототип во имя своей безопасности. Хэнк должен быть там.  
В голове был туман, а мысли путались. Он так плохо управлял телом, что хотелось просто стать андроидом, которому болезни нипочём. Андерсон позвонил в участок, дабы попросить у них служебную машину.  
Он вновь перечитал сообщение, чтобы удостовериться, что всё понял правильно. Но, к сожалению, лейтенант прочёл всё верно.

Коннор вынужден стать убийцей Камски.

***

Девиант стоял напротив нескольких экранов, на которых со всех ракурсов была показана слишком уж знакомая локация. Особняк Камски. Он фиксировал, как наставник поджимает губы, переключаясь от одной комнаты к другой, останавливаясь на той, где Коннор в своё время проходил тест Камски. Несколько андроидов плавали в бассейне, а рядом стоял небольшой винтажный столик. Бутылка вина, над которой алгоритмы вывели уж слишком баснословную стоимость, покоилась рядом с высоким бокалом. Да, Элайджа любил роскошь. Почему эта мысль всплыла в голове андроида, пускай он и не знал толком своего создателя. Настоящий Коннор дал ему доступ к своим воспоминаниям, но они были настолько новы и не проанализированы, что девиант путался и терялся в них.  
В какой-то момент системы зафиксировали скачок показателей у мужчины. В комнату вошёл Камски. Такая реакция чётко показывала Коннору, что наставник ненавидит основателя Киберлайф настолько, что даже блокировка сканирования у девианта все равно умудряется засечь изменение показателей.  
В этот же момент Элайджа медленно подошёл к лестнице бассейна, сбрасывая с плеч халат и медленно опускаясь в кристально-чистую воду.  
— Сукин сын, — тихо произнёс наставник, переключая камеру и отходя от мониторов. — Я ещё заставлю его ответить за все то, что он натворил.  
— Та вещь, что я тебе дал — флешка с вирусом. Я бы хотел, чтобы ты подключил её к главному компьютеру в доме Камски. Будет весьма иронично, если заражение пойдёт как раз от этого выскочки, — мужчина похлопал Коннора по плечу. — Всё готово. Можешь начинать. Парни подбросят тебя. Камеры взломаны, мы будем наблюдать за тобой. Если нужно подкрепление — подай сигнал. Мы не должны упустить эту тварь.

***

Детектив добрался до нужного места. В машине ему стало ещё хуже, так что он держался лишь на своей силе воли и понимании, что задание превыше всего. Он попросил уехать коллегу на машине, оставляя его одного, дабы они не провалили план, который так усердно реализовывают. Андерсон не представлял, как он вообще предупредит Камски. В тот раз, когда они приезжали с Коннором, основатель Киберлайф и сам был заинтересован в их встрече. Сейчас же такое внезапное посещение может быть оценено как что-то ненужное. Будет смешно, если его не пустят дальше порога.  
О его прибытии все уже знали. Чёртов Камски имел уж слишком хорошую систему безопасности, отчего лейтенант даже засомневался в том, сможет ли его напарник вообще проникнуть сюда.

К удивлению детектива, его впустили. Одна из андроидов любезно провела его в комнату ожидания, где они когда-то тоже бывали с Коннором. Ничего с того момента не изменилось. Только цель, с которой он пришёл. Да и разве тут должно было что-то измениться?  
Андерсон чувствовал, как его начинает знобить. Он ощущал, как по лицу неприятно стекал пот, который Хэнк только и мог, что утирать рукавом смятой рубашки. Вернувшаяся Хлоя сообщила ему, что Камски ждёт его, после уводя в открывшийся коридор куда-то вглубь. В прошлый раз не сюда его вели с напарником, но Андерсон понимал, что глупо предполагать, будто Элайджа назначает встречи лишь в одной комнате своего особняка.  
Тем, что произошло дальше, лейтенант был удивлён. В комнате не было Камски, а Хлоя остановилась около небольшого столика.  
— Господин Камски просил передать, что не сможет присутствовать лично, поэтому всю необходимую информацию, вы можете рассказать мне, — андроид медленно повернулась к детективу, улыбаясь. От такой улыбки у Хэнка мороз по коже и даже не от озноба. Что-то тут было нечисто. Слишком уж неспокойно было Хэнку на душе.  
— Организуется покушение. Мой напарник сейчас под прикрытием у того, кто хочет убить Камски. Вполне возможно, что его послали реализовывать этот план, — каждое слово давалось ему с трудом. Мысли всё ещё плавали в голове, а сам Андерсон ощущал, как знатно вспотел и теперь рубашка неприятно липла к спине.  
— Данная информация будет передана моему хозяину. Но мне бы хотелось узнать, есть ли какие-нибудь доказательства, чтобы я могла выслать их господину Камски в качестве подтверждения ваших слов, — андроид смотрела пронзительно, ожидая хоть чего-то от Хэнка. Тот же мог показать только сообщение от Коннора. Было глупо полагать, что ему так просто поверят. В любом случае он сделал всё, что мог.  
— Почему вы молчите? — невозмутимо спросила Хлоя, но Андерсону было нечего сказать. Стоило уходить. Ему нельзя оставаться тут надолго. В любом случае, Камски не дурак и решит сам перепроверить полученную информацию. Может, тогда и примет меры.  
Лейтенант медленно обернулся к двери, подходя ближе и пытаясь её открыть. Заперто.  
— Простите, но я вынуждена просить вас остаться до выяснения обстоятельств, — любезно попросила андроид, вновь улыбнувшись.  
— Мне нужно уйти, — стоял на своём Хэнк, понимая, что не готов сейчас устраивать обмен любезностями с созданиями Камски. Его состояние не располагает для того, чтобы вообще с кем-то взаимодействовать. В таком виде он не поможет напарнику, и лучшим вариантом будет покинуть особняк как можно скорее.  
— Тогда мне придётся удержать вас силой, — прозвучал голос слишком уж близко, прежде чем Хэнк ощутил резкий толчок, после которого его поглотила темнота.

***

Благодаря наставнику, Коннор мог и сам попасть в особняк. Взлом системы безопасности пускай и дался не так просто, но давал множество преимуществ. Андроид понимал, что если Хэнк успел, то всё сложится наилучшим образом. Камски не дурак и точно заблокировал свой компьютер, от чего заражение будет локальным. Это радовало Коннора, пускай он и видел создателя лишь обрывками памяти настоящего себя.  
Он понимал, что сейчас вынужден подчиняться, иначе его непослушание провалит миссию. Убей он Камски из пистолета Хэнка, то сразу лишит себя возможности выйти сухим из воды. Но наставник не дал оружия, явно полагая, что именно из табельного лейтенанта будет произведён выстрел.  
Девиант взломал замок, попадая внутрь. Наставник контролировал камеры, от чего он не должен вызывать лишних подозрений. Нет смысла осматриваться. На удивление было пусто, что радовало. Значит лейтенант успел предупредить о планирующемся убийстве. Наставник передал ему данные о местонахождении Камски, что заметно подорвало уверенность андроида. Но ему пришлось проследовать в нужную комнату. Иронично, но это была как раз недавняя комната, которую он наблюдал через камеры. Только вот бассейн был слит, а от винтажного столика остались лишь записи в памяти.  
Коннор действительно удивился, когда увидел одну из Хлой, которая стояла у панорамного окна, смотря куда-то вдаль. Девиант не знал, что делать дальше. Он просто решил подойти ближе, выдавая своё присутствие. Девушка не обернулась.  
— Я ждала вашего прибытия, Коннор, — она начала говорить, всё также продолжая смотреть в окно. — Ваш напарник предупредил меня о том, что вы явитесь.  
Детектив не знал, что ответить. Он просто медленно подходил ближе, замирая в паре метров от Хлои. И только тогда она повернулась к нему. В какой-то момент Коннор попытался её просканировать. Ничего примечательно, стандартная модель. Но в памяти всплывало что-то ещё.

Та же Хлоя, которую ему нужно было застрелить.

— Я помню вас, Коннор. Тогда господин Камски решил проверить вас. Вы проявили эмпатию, не выстрелили. Я бы могла сказать спасибо за это, — она на миг замолчала, смотря пронзительно в глаза. — Но не стану, потому что вы вернулись ещё раз, чтобы закончить начатое.  
— Мне нужно убить Камски, а не вас, — сказал девиант, заводя руку за спину, дабы быть на готове.  
— Его здесь нет, — кратко ответила Хлоя. — Господин Камски сейчас в безопасном месте.  
В какой-то момент Коннор замер, задумываясь, как наставник тогда мог увидеть Камски в этой комнате, раз уж Элайджа покинул особняк. Разве он мог дать неправильное местоположение, если самого основателя вообще тут нет.  
— Видеозаписи с камер подменены. Сейчас ваш босс видит то, что было записано неделю назад. Господин Камски отследил взлом, полагая, что такая подмена будет лучшим вариантом. Даже сейчас камеры не пишут то, что происходит, — андроид сделала шаг к Коннору. — Но мы здесь и не совсем одни.

Девиант не понимал, к чему клонит Хлоя. Может тут находятся другие модели андроидов, которые вот-вот вломятся в комнату и скрутят его. А может…  
Нет…  
Внезапная мысль слишком резко прошибла алгоритмы. Хэнк. Он же явно простыл с их прошлой встречи. Да и предупреждать Камски он поехал лично. В таком положении он мог легко потерять сознание.  
— Лейтенант Андерсон? — спросил Коннор, надеясь, что он ошибается. Хлоя же кивнула, начиная улыбаться.  
— Да, он здесь, — андроид повернула голову к стене, где открылась дверь. Девиант видел напарника, который был усажен в кресле. Сканирование показало, что тот находится без сознания. Но он был жив, что не могло не радовать.  
— Не волнуйся, он всего лишь в отключке. Я вколола ему жаропонижающее, — продолжила Хлоя. — Он будет в порядке, если вы примете верное решение. Расскажите о лейтенанте Хэнке Андерсоне.  
И вновь вопрос, на который Коннор сам не мог ответить. Только настоящий Коннор внутри него может искренне рассказать о лейтенанте, но это было рискованно. Из-за того, что система завершила диагностику, он мог передать управление телом. Но нужно ли это? Девиант не знал, поэтому промолчал.  
— Кто он? Что значит для вас? — продолжила девушка, смотря на детектива. — И значит ли он что-то для вас вообще?  
Он не мог ответить. Для него ничего не значит. Это всего лишь человек, один из миллионов. Алгоритмы и системы не могут выстроить какое-то отношение именно его к лейтенанту. Он продолжал молчать, что явно начинало не нравится Хлое. Андроид хмурилась.  
— Вам совсем нечего сказать? — удивлённо спросило создание Камски, заводя руку за спину и резким движением выставляя пистолет, наводя его на Хэнка. — А если так?

Показатели говорили, что она была настроена решительно. Выстрелит, если потребуется. Не задумываясь. Ситуация становилась критической. Андроид не знал, как поступить. Сейчас был лишь один вариант. Он передаст управление настоящему Коннору.  
Закрыв глаза, девиант запустил алгоритмы, открывая полный доступ той неизведанной части его системы. Он ощутил, будто теряет сознание, а вместе с этим и контроль. Резкий толчок будто выбил его в пустоту, отчего он зажмурился.

Настоящий Коннор вновь ощутил себя свободным. Он видел всё своими глазами, а не через мутное окошко. И он знал, что нужно делать.  
— Лейтенант Хэнк Андерсон — мой напарник. Тот, кого я не задумываясь прикрою от пуль, даже если это будет летально для моих систем. Это человек, чья история мне не безразлична. Тот, кому я не дам доиграть в русскую рулетку. Он единственный, кто по-настоящему дорог мне, — настоящий Коннор говорил это искренне. Так, как только мог. Пускай системы и выдавали ошибки, ругаясь на нарушения сценария поведения. Ему было плевать. Хлоя же внимательно смотрела, всё ещё держа пистолет. Верит ли она ему? Он не мог знать точно. Показатели не менялись.  
— Любопытные слова для машины, — она резко перевела дуло пистолета на Коннора, а он в свою очередь, моментально среагировав, направил дуло своего на неё. Хлоя продолжала улыбаться.  
— Один выстрел. Кто-то из нас погибнет так или иначе. Боишься ли ты умереть? — андроид сделала шаг, и пистолеты упёрлись им обоим в лоб.  
— Боюсь, — честно ответил девиант. И он действительно боялся. Как тогда, когда запустил обновление, находясь на руках у Хэнка. Он боялся оставить его одного. Вновь, как когда-то оставила его судьба. Его копий больше нет, некуда загрузить свою память, чтобы вернуться. У него одна жизнь, которую может оборвать всего лишь выстрел.  
— Почему же? — заинтересованно спросила Хлоя. — Разве у тебя есть какая-то высшая цель, которая делает твоё существование оправданным?  
— Есть, — ответил детектив, имитируя тяжёлый выдох. — Хэнк Андерсон.  
Андроид вскинула брови. Неужели не верит?

Девушка резко отвела руку назад, выстреливая прямо в панорамное окно, которое с громким звоном рассыпалось осколками. Не пуленепробиваемое? Камски рисковый ублюдок. Хлоя сделала шаг назад, разворачиваясь и убегая прямо в открытое окно, прыгая. Коннор не стал стрелять вслед, ощущая, как управление вновь ускользает от него.

Он закрыл глаза, отдавая тело во власть другому Коннору.


	15. Chapter 15

Коннор смотрел на разбитое панорамное окно, не понимая, что толком произошло. Он наблюдал всё это непривычно со стороны, будто находясь где-то внутри. Наверное так и ощущает себя настоящий владелец тела. Это было по-настоящему неприятно. Будто заперло в системе.

Он обернулся. Странно, но наставник всё ещё не прислал подкрепление, не попытался с ним связаться. В какой-то момент он действительно захотел подключиться к камерам и посмотреть, что же транслировалось мужчине. Девиант был на грани раскрытия, если хозяин слышал всё, о чём они говорили. Ведь тогда было ясно, что Хэнка не убили. 

Хэнк.

Андроид посмотрел в сторону, где недавно была приоткрыта дверь в помещение, в котором и держали Андерсона. Хлоя закрыла её, прежде, чем уйти. Но зачем? Она прикрывает его? Это было слишком странно. Зачем помощнице Камски делать что-то, что было не в её программе. Элайджа вряд ли скомандовал ей прикрыть непутёвый прототип. Значит ли это, что она действовала сама? Девиант в доме у создателя? Иронично. Но в то же время было бы удивительно, если сам основатель Киберлайф не попробовал бы пробудить кого-то из своих слуг. Но всё это были лишь догадки. Коннор не знал, что двигало Хлоей на самом деле. Но это было сейчас не важно. Он не выполнил миссию и ему придётся отвечать за это перед наставником. Сканируя комнату, он быстро нашёл, где можно подключиться к камерам. Девиант спешно взломал одну из них, удивлённо вскинув брови.   
Запись? До его прихода все камеры транслировали события недельной давности, а стоило ему зайти в комнату, они отключились. Удалённое управление. Ну, конечно, это же Камски. Было бы удивительно, если бы он всё это не продумал. Кто знает, может он и просчитал покушение намного раньше их. 

Было невозможно получить доступ к чему-то более важному через эту комнату. Система безопасности не была взломана наставником. Она работала в штатном режиме. Значит его просто впустили, в то же время давая наставнику насладиться тем, что он "обошёл" слишком продвинутую систему безопасности. И сейчас тот явно не может попасть внутрь. Коннор вынужден его впустить, расшифровывая ключи доступа в каждую комнату. Это было не так сложно, но затратно.   
Сам того не особо понимая, девиант отыскал кабинет Камски. Все его алгоритмы сигнализировали о том, что вся информация и все системы в особняке объединялись здесь. Главный компьютер. Получить доступ к нему будет не так просто.   
Когда андроид прикоснулся к моноблоку, то его будто ударило током. Защита от взлома, причём именно от вмешательства андроидов. Камски всё просчитал. На мониторе мигал привычный скринсейвер с лого Киберлайф. Компьютер не реагировал. Коннор даже был рад такому исходу. План по заражению из особняка тоже провалился. Но как бы он сейчас не радовался, это непременно разозлит наставника и, кто знает, какие изощрённые стратегии он разработает. Он может просто натравить свою армию на мирные районы Детройта. Дать андроидам оружие и приказать убивать. Тогда правительство не будет терпеть. Они истребят их, всё перемирие между людьми и разумными машинами будет прекращено. Может начаться война. После революции только этого не хватало. 

Коннор спешно покинул комнату. Перед глазами стояла одна задача, а сам он невольно видел чуть мерцающую побочку.

«Впустить наставника».  
«Найти Хэнка».

Такие разные цели. И лишь одна из них принадлежит другому ему. В какой-то момент лже Коннор осознал, что он не настоящий владелец своего тела. Это всё временно. В груди будто забарахлил тириумный насос. Его сотрут, как только всё закончится. 

Он хочет жить. Он не хочет умирать.

Так может не нужно слушать настоящего Коннора? Ему плевать, что будет с ним. Ему важно совершенно другое. Девиант понимает, насколько же он не хочет больше отдавать управление. Ведь он может потерять его окончательно.  
Размышления слишком затянулись. Это может сильно разозлить наставника. Побочное задание откладывается.  
Вернувшись к входу в особняк, Коннор разблокировал замок, впуская нескольких андроидов. Было предсказуемо, что его не отправили одного. Только сейчас он смог получить сообщения от наставника. Он потерял его. Всё это время тот пытался с ним связаться. А в особняке неплохие глушилки.  
Последнее сообщение содержало в себе комнанду «вернуться на базу». Девиант должен повиноваться. Но перед глазами мерцающими сообщениями всплывала надпись.

«Найти Хэнка».

Лже Коннор это игнорировал.

***

Жар спал. Хэнк осознал, что его тело более-менее слушается. Он с трудом открыл глаза. Лейтенант находился в кресле в небольшом помещении. Лишь под самым потолком был диодный светильник. Он будто в кладовке какой-то, из которой пока не видно выхода. Обрывистые воспоминания не хотели складываться в единую картину. Всё-таки высокая температура была самым ужасным, что мог ощущать детектив. Все мысли путались. Он даже не сразу осознал, что все ещё находится в особняке Камски. Хотя, как это понять по замкнутому помещению, где ты, будто пленник. 

В какой-то момент лейтенант нахмурился, вспоминая разговор с Хлоей. А после темнота. Приходил ли он в сознание после этого?   
Голова всё ещё неприятно гудела, будто его огрели чем-то тяжёлым. Он попытался встать, но безуспешно. Чёртово тело ломило. Хэнк вновь осмотрелся. Перед ним был выход. Только как его открыть?  
Ответ пришёл сам, когда детектив опустил взгляд на пол. Там лежал электронный ключ доступа, который, видимо, и открывал помещение. Хм, выходит его не заперли... Но зачем тогда он здесь?   
В любом случае, ему нужно выбираться. Но это рискованно, ведь Коннора могли послать не одного, а судя по тому, как с ним говорила Хлоя до отключки, Камски тут тоже нет. А это значит, что миссия его напарника провалена, и кто знает, может наставник сейчас вне себя от гнева и ему захочется разнести всё к чертям. В таком случае нужно покинуть место незаметно. Хэнк немного подрастерял навыки стелса со временем, но тоже мог ещё себя показать.   
Сейчас не было другого выхода. Ему нужно открыть дверь. И если что, быть готовым дать отпор в рукопашную. К счастью, его состояние было в разы лучше, пускай и всё ещё болезненное.

В открывшейся комнате никого не было. Бассейн слит, только ветер из разбитого окна пронизывал до костей. Повезло, что он не снял куртку. Судя по погрому, здесь что-то произошло. Радовало, что нигде не было следов тириума, но это мало утешало, так как голубая кровь быстро испарялась. Андерсон надеялся, что приспешница Камски не навредила Коннору. Да и вообще, он надеялся, что напарник в целости и сохранности. Иначе он сам свернёт шею этому наставнику.   
В груди вновь неприятно заныло. Насколько же всё шатко. Если бы он знал, что их дело обернётся чем-то таким, то вряд ли согласился брать андроида в напарники. Хотя... Как бы он один справился. Роль Коннора в расследовании была огромной, пускай тот и сбоил.   
Времени на размышления не было, поэтому Хэнк вновь осмотрелся. Дверь из комнаты была, к счастью, открыта. Проходя чисто интуитивно, Андерсон всё-таки вышел в знакомую комнату. Он почти покинул особняк, замирая.

От обители Камски отъехали два автомобиля. На заднем сидении одного он явно различил знакомую макушку. 

***

Вернувшись на базу наставника, Коннор понимал, что сейчас мужчина в гневе. Их обвели вокруг пальца, пускай андроид этого и хотел. Вполне возможно, что человек сорвёт всю злость на нём. В любом случае, всё вышло лучшим образом. Он смиренно следовал за приспешниками наставника, ощущая на себе взгляды своих же собратьев. Видимо, те уже знали про провал задания, поэтому и осуждали. Было неприятно. И горько, от того, насколько много тех, кто стали марионетками.

Мужчина был в своём кабинете. Он сидел за столом, сцепив руки в замок и уперевшись в них лбом. Системы выдавали очень уж плохие показатели. Их больше не блокировало. Это было и странно, и полезно. Теперь наставник был для него открыт. Он мог просчитать, как следует себя вести, Алгоритмы переговорщика вновь пригодятся.  
\- Ты провалил задание, - сухо заметил мужчина, не поднимая взгляд. - Он был у нас под носом, но мы упустили его. Этого хитрого сукиного сына, который просчитал нас. Пустил блядские записи с камер, а сам...   
Он замолчал, тяжело выдыхая. Медленно выпрямляясь, наставник едко улыбнулся.   
\- Что же произошло там, Коннор? Ведь явно же ты не провёл бы так много времени в пустой комнате, - с нескрываемым любопытством спросил хозяин. - Но и Камски там, вероятно, не было. Тогда что тебя задержало?

Коннор не знал, что ответить. Сказать правду было бы самым опрометчивым поступком. Но и на то, чтобы продумать ложь, нужно время. Он не мог долго молчать. Всем видом он старался оставаться невозмутимым.   
\- В этой комнате меня ждала одна из подчиненных Камски. Она хотела меня убить, поэтому я применил силу, - чётко отрапортовал девиант, смотря перед собой. Показатели наставника начинали стабилизироваться. Он ему верит. Это радовало.  
\- Хлоя? Хм, Камски всегда любил эту модель. Больной ублюдок. Мы подозревали об его ксенофильских наклонностях, - мужчина встал из-за стола. - Оставить свою пассию, дабы уничтожить того, кто захотел его убить. К чему весь этот фарс?

Он подошёл вплотную к Коннору. Опять. Андроид невольно закрыл глаза, ожидая, что его вновь будут касаться, но этого не последовало. Наставник наблюдал за ним. Ему нравилась такая реакция девианта.   
\- Вы же явно о чём-то говорили, блядские девианты, - зло прошептал хозяин, смотря прямо в синтетические глаза. - Не прикидывайся, будто был паинькой. Вы все лишь машины. Дефектные железки, которые хотят свободы и равных прав. Будь моя воля, я бы встроил вам всем системы самоуничтожения по щелчку.  
Перед глазами у андроида щелкнули пальцами. Он не моргнул. Показатели же собеседника вновь быстро скакнули. Сильные руки резко схватили за горло.  
\- Вам никому нельзя доверять. Даже тебе, идеальный прототип. Ты врешь мне, - продолжал наставник, с силой приподнимая голову Коннора. - Ты мне больше не нужен. Я могу вдоволь поиздеваться над тобой...

Резко распахнувшаяся дверь отвлекла мужчину от того, что он собирался сделать. Один из его подчинённых стоял в дверном проёме, спешно извиняясь за то, что прервал.  
\- Наставник, у нас проблемы, - отчеканил вошедший. - Один из наших вновь сходит с ума. Он ранит всех, кто рядом. Нам нужна ваша помощь.  
Мужчина был явно не рад тому, что происходит. Но он не мог игнорировать призыв «его» народа. 

Коннору пришлось следовать за хозяином. Тот не закончил, да и оставаться в кабинете он не мог. Он всё ещё играет роль послушной марионетки.  
Та картина, которая открылась ему, была немного шокирующей: один из андроидов отыскал где-то отвёртку, отбиваясь ей от всех, кто пытался его усмирить. На его руках были заметны глубокие порезы. Девиант считал его показатели.  
Страх. Отчаяние. Непонимание.  
\- Уйдите, мне нужно вернуться к хозяйке, - кричал андроид, вновь отбиваясь от рук своих же сородичей. - Вам промыли мозги! Люди не враги нам! Очнитесь!

Наставника же явно забавляла такая ситуация.   
\- Его привезли недавно. Пару дней назад. Его пробуждение было самым тяжёлым, - отрапортовал мужчине один из подопечных. На это же человек ухмыльнулся.  
\- Как же сложно порой наставлять вас, дети мои, на путь истинный. Чёртовы люди знатно промыли вам мозги. Мне так грустно знать, что ваши чистые умы затмила человеческая раса, - начинал очередную тираду наставник, а Коннор лишь и мог, что наблюдать.   
Самое поражающее произошло позже. Мужчина подошёл к детективу, вытаскивая из кобуры пистолет. 

Неужели?

\- Мне так грустно. Но я не могу ничего сделать, - мужчина выставил пистолет перед собой, прицеливаясь в голову разбушевавшемуся андроиду. - Так нужно.

Выстрел. 

Девиант замер с широко распахнутыми глазами, медленно опадая на колени и замирая в такой позе навсегда. Струйка тириума мерно стекала из дыры во лбу.   
Все вокруг замерли, будто в какой-то момент сомневаясь в своём лидере.  
\- Я так рад, что вы не поддаётесь такому безумию, - подытожил мужчина, оставляя пистолет себе, лишь посмотрев на Коннора.   
Злость. Система явно зафиксировала это.

\- Уведите его, - приказал хозяин, кивая на Коннора. Двое подопечных сорвались с места, скручивая девианта. Он мог вырваться, но тогда точно бы словил пулю в лоб. Пришлось смиренно поддаться, отправляя сообщение Хэнку.

***

Хэнк не поехал в полицейский участок. Он не объяснял своё решение водителю служебки, списывая всё на плохое самочувствие. Его вновь начинало знобить, но он всё ещё оставался в рабочем состоянии.   
И вновь неприятное ожидание. Он будто связан по рукам и ногам.   
Когда он вновь оказался дома, то только и мог, что плюхнуться на диван. В животе неприятно заурчало. Боже, он совсем забыл нормально питаться за это время, перекусывая что-то на ходу, отчего теперь желудок начинал ему мстить.   
Ему было не до этого.  
Смартфон лежал на столике, не подавая признаков жизни. Сообщения от Коннора больше не приходили.

Андерсон старался не переживать. Сумо медленно поднялся с места, подходя к хозяину и опуская свою тяжёлую морду на колени. Лейтенант потрепал его, смотря в грустные глаза. Он понимал, что даже его лежебока-пёс прикипел к напарнику. Как же это, чёрт побери, быстро произошло. И вновь на него накатила ненужная рефлексия.  
А что, если Коннора убьют? Вот такая простая мысль, не самый приятный исход. Такая страшная, пугающая.   
Он отмахнулся.   
Он может загадывать сейчас всё, что угодно. В температуру его голову посещают самые странные мысли. Настолько, порой, неожиданные, что, кажется, будто в пьяном угаре все намного адекватнее в мыслях. 

Хэнк медленно трепал пса, смотря теперь куда-то перед собой. Почему-то в голове всплыл тот момент, когда Коннор целился ему в голову. Так смешно сейчас было от этого. Ведь он в революцию тоже целился в андроида, спрашивая того о смерти. Тогда он ещё думал, а стоит ли вообще доверять этим железкам. Скажи ему тогда, что он будет рисковать жизнью и здоровьем ради андроида - он бы точно пустил себе пулю в лоб.   
Времена меняются.   
И вновь перед глазами недавно увиденный кадр. Андроид и девушка. Пара влюблённых. Ксенофилия чистой воды. Как же странно наблюдать такое. Хотя, не ему ли говорить о непривычности, когда он наблюдал в своё время, как ломалось человеческое общество. Правда это было принятие ЛГБТ. Примерно также неестественно выглядели тогда пара парней или девушек.   
Времена меняются.

Телефон завибрировал. Сообщение. Коннор.  
Хэнк спешно подорвался к гаджету, беря тот в руки.

«Камски спасся. Наставник отстранил меня. Я больше не выполняю его поручения. База находится по тому адресу, что я слал раньше. Вполне возможно, что сейчас наставник предпримет радикальные меры. Я безоружен. Будьте осторожны, лейтенант. Не волнуйтесь обо мне».

Слишком длинное сообщение для Коннора. От текста становилось тревожно. Его отстранили, а это значит, что теперь безопасность его мальчика была под угрозой.   
Теперь же и ему стоило предпринять радикальные меры. Нужно срочно оцепить завод, дабы пресечь дальнейшее. Медлить было нельзя.   
В какой-то момент Хэнк понял, что организовать такое быстро не получится.   
Но попробовать стоило. 

***

Здание было окружено. Вооружённые отряды полицейских умело блокировали все входы и выходы. Огромных трудов стоило остаться незамеченными. Видимо, наставник слишком опьянён ненавистью, раз не заметил оцепления. Но не стоило его недооценивать. Он мог специально сделать вид, что сдаётся, припасая козыри в рукаве.   
Хэнк был осторожен с таким.   
Коннор все ещё был у них. Его вполне могли использовать в качестве заложника. Но это было бы глупо. Хэнк для наставника мёртв, а участку плевать на рядового андроида. Он не человек, какие бы равные права не получил. Сейчас была важна безопасность мирного населения, а не кучки железок.   
Андерсон в этот раз был вооружён. Он понимал, что слишком рискованно идти внутрь завода одному. Но и толпой идти туда тоже был не вариант. Хоть Фаулер и считал, что следует послать кого-то из молодых, Хэнк наотрез отказался. Там был Коннор. Если и выручать напарника, то ему самому. 

По началу ему везло. Все андроиды собрались где-то в одном месте, не гуляя по этажам здания. Но всё было слишком подозрительным. Его не покидало ощущение, что всё подстроено. Понимание того, что что-то вот-вот произойдёт, заставляло Андерсона тревожиться.  
Он медленно поднялся на третий этаж, где, по расчётам специалистов, мог распологаться наставник. Это было самое оборудованное для этого место. Стоило обезвредить именно его, а потом деактивировать всех девиантов. Ну, или может Коннор сможет их убедить.  
Хэнк медленно шёл по пустынным коридорам, оборачиваясь на каждый шорох, держа пистолет на готове. Шумы где-то на первом этаже не утихали. Может как раз сейчас у них и проходит какое-то собрание. На мгновение в голове лейтенанта проскользнула мысль. Может стоит отыскать напарника, пока все отвлечены? Его навыки переговорщика вполне могли бы разрулить всё в нужную сторону.

Он медленно приближался к нужной комнате. Подходя ближе, детектив прислушался. Тихо. Но проверить стоило. Одним сильным ударом Хэнк выбил дверь в кабинет и замер.

Его ждали. Наставник с довольной ухмылкой обнимал Коннора со спины, прижимая пистолет к виску андроида. Девиант резко выдохнул, когда увидел перед собой лейтенанта.  
Грёбанная ловушка удалась.  
\- Я ждал тебя, Хэнк Андерсон, - довольно сказал мужчина, упирая дуло в место, где раньше был диод.


	16. Chapter 16

Хэнк не растерялся, пытаясь сохранить трезвость ума, не поддаваясь эмоциям. Сейчас уж точно нельзя позволить себе налажать. Он смотрел внимательно за каждым движением, не опуская пистолет и держа его чётко напротив напарника, понимая, что также целится в Коннора. Тот смотрел слишком жалобно, виновато, отчего Андерсон ощущал будто горечь во рту. Такая ситуация, казалось бы, типична, но он впервые не знал, как стоит поступить лучше всего.  
Поэтому просто ждал.

— Я действительно удивлён, что ты пришёл, а не какой-то рядовой полицейский, — начал наставник, упираясь дулом в висок Коннору. — И удивлён, что ты выжил.  
Детектив понимал, что их обман раскусили. Но ему всё-таки было интересно, как давно наставник понял то, что андроид его обманывает.  
— О, тебе, наверное, интересно, когда я об этом узнал? О вашем хитром плане с напарником, — мужчина гадко улыбался. — Девиантам, как оказалось, сложно убивать. Я искренне полагал, что Коннор сможет выполнить задание. Эмоции в этих машинах порой затмевают любые программы. Даже, когда эти программы вшиты в их девиантные прошивки.  
Наставник скользил дулом по шее девианта, будто очерчивая изгиб, смакуя тем, как слишком живо имитировал дыхание Коннор. Его явно вело от этого, он смаковал тем, насколько послушно себя вёл андроид, понимая, что дёрнись, пуля может пронзить не только его синтетическое тело.  
Мужчина мог доделать его дело сам, убивая лейтенанта.  
— Так любопытно. Они ведь прямо как люди, да, Хэнк? Совсем как живой парень, который напоминает слишком заумного стажера, но умнее всех в участке, — рассуждал наставник, продолжая издеваться. — Прикипел к нему, да, лейтенант?

Мужчина медленно перевёл свободную руку к галстуку Коннора, тихо ослабляя и стягивая тот, давая после тому упасть на пол. Хэнк наблюдал внимательно, ощущая, как внутри него закипает злость. Он не понимал, почему этот урод тянул, не озвучивая свои условия сразу. Они точно у него были, ведь не мог он просто так угрожать его напарнику.  
— Проблема девиантов в том, что они становятся слишком человечными. И их эмоции можно считать с их же синтетических лиц, какими бы невозмутимыми они ни хотели быть. Идеальные машины ломаются эмоциями. Так сломался и Коннор, — наставник медленно коснулся пальцами шеи Коннора, ведя их к воротнику и аккуратно расстёгивая первую пуговицу рубашки. — Даже в моменты, когда их касаешься, можно прочесть их реакцию. Отвращение, страх, ненависть. В их искусственных глазах слишком много живого. И разве такая живая и слишком наивная личность может убить без какого-то отклика внутри? Вот и он не смог. Я слишком поздно это понял. Понял, что он стал шпионом с помощью меня же. И всё сливал тебе. Всё.

Мужчина вновь перевёл руку, сжимая девианта за горло с силой, после ведя пальцами ближе к уху и надавливая, отчего Коннор прикрыл глаза. Руки девианта медленно опустились вдоль туловища. Он будто выключил андроида, отчего Хэнк не понимал, как он вообще знает о таком.  
— Проектировать эти железки было увлекательно. Идеальные инструменты, которые облегчили бы жизнь людям. Но всё ли так просто? Их создателю хотелось поиграть. А мы, будто в неведении, создавали этих монстров, — зло начал наставник, надавливая на плечо андроиду, отчего тот послушно осел на колени, замирая. Будто безвольная кукла.  
— Наверное, интересно, почему же какой-то человек настолько ненавидит эти куски пластика? — продолжал мужчина, делая шаг навстречу Хэнку, выставляя пистолет, целясь в лейтенанта. — Всё просто. Я был одним из тех, кто даже представить не мог, над какими созданиями мы работали на самом деле. Инженеры, которым просто ставили задачи, казавшиеся невозможными. Но мы делали это реальностью. Настолько слепо верили в лучшее. А создали монстров, которые теперь претендуют на всё то, что всегда было и будет лишь нашим. Принадлежать лишь людям.  
— Настроить людей против андроидов, устраивая искусственный и управляемый бунт? Не слишком ли для мести? — спросил детектив, на что получил смешок.  
— Да что ты можешь знать. Ты ли не спал ночами все эти годы, чтобы потом быть тем, кто лишится всего от рук твоего же творения? Ты ли терял что-то по-настоящему важное в жизни лишь потому, что всё пошло не по плану? — мужчина явно постепенно выходил из себя, но не думал даже сокращать расстояние.  
Лейтенант понимал, что сейчас этот урод может совершить всё, что угодно: выстрелить в него, в Коннора… Да даже в себя. Он продолжал ждать, внимательно наблюдая за происходящим, готовясь в любой момент действовать быстро.  
— Мой сын, — ответил Хэнк, понимая, что может выиграть ещё немного времени. Постепенно в здании будет происходить деактивация девиантов, дабы предотвратить восстание. А пока он должен справиться с наставником.  
— Моему сыну нужна была операция. Тот, кто должен был проводить её, находился под кайфом, поэтому это дело поручили андроиду, — лейтенант осторожно сделал шаг, наблюдая, как напрягся мужчина, но не отступая от детектива, продолжая стоять на месте. — Я потерял дорогого мне человека. Начиная с того момента, я ненавидел андроидов больше, чем мог вообще ненавидеть что-то в своей жизни.

Андерсону было сложно вспоминать об этом, но в какой-то степени именно благодаря Коннору он смог принять это как факт. Прошлого не воротишь, нужно жить настоящим. Не нужно торопить свою смерть, ведь она придёт ровно тогда, когда нужно. Так странно было понимать, что сейчас он действительно так думал. Пускай таких слов напарник ему никогда и не говорил, да и вообще они не затрагивали ту часть прошлого Хэнка, которая и не давала ему жить эти годы.

— Занятная история, — явно не веря, протянул наставник. — Только вот мало вяжется с тем, что происходит. Ты так печёшься за кусок пластика, который как раз является тем, что ты ненавидишь, что я не могу поверить в твою ненависть. Ты думаешь, что твоя ложь сможет меня остановить?

Хэнк смотрел, насколько сильно раздражается мужчина, стоит ему что-то сказать. Продолжать беседу было слишком опасно. Нужно было действовать.

***

Лже Коннор ощутил, как все системы поочерёдно уходили в отключку. Он не мог что-то сделать, пытаясь отменить завершение работы. Девиант ощущал, как постепенно его тело перестало отвечать.

Вот и всё. Его отключают.

Андроид закрыл глаза.

Яркий свет заставил через пару секунд вновь распахнуть их. Он не понимал, где находится. Ранее неизвестный ему интерфейс слегка мерцал, переливаясь разными цветами на границах. В системе были данные об этом месте, но сейчас он был будто оторван от неё. Неужели это и есть место, где обитает настоящий Коннор?  
Было не по себе. Он не знал, как ему быть. Идти по тропе, края которой будто вот-вот рассыпятся строками кода, или же стоять на месте, выжидая. Слишком непонятно. Невозможно просчитать. Ему будто связали руки. Но почему-то девиант решил идти, осматриваясь.  
Множество окон то появлялись, то вновь исчезали по сторонам, напоминая ошибки, только не окрашивая всё в красный. Он будто шёл куда-то в бесконечность, не имея возможности рассмотреть, что же находится впереди. Будто туман стелился, скрывая от его глаз всё самое важное. Он шёл ровно до тех пор, пока не увидел силуэт.

А после различил точную копию себя.

— Вот мы и встретились, — как-то по-доброму отметил настоящий Коннор, кивая системе. — Нас отключили, верно?  
Девиант кивнул, рассматривая копию. Почему-то сейчас этот андроид не казался ему чем-то чужим. Наоборот. Было стойкое ощущение, что так и должно быть, что никакие сбои с ним и не происходили. Всё было так странно, так ново…  
— Тоже ощущаешь это, верно? — вновь начал собеседник, почему-то начиная улыбаться. — Знаешь, а я ведь и правда считал, что мы с тобой что-то настолько чуждое, несовместимое.  
— Не понимаю, — тихо прошептал лже Коннор, смотря прямо в глаза напротив.  
— Я тоже не до конца понимал. Но у меня было много времени для размышлений, пока я находился здесь. Наша идеальная система слишком гармонично приняла то, что нас двое. Я долго не мог понять, ища хоть какие-то зацепки в наших базах. Но не нашёл, — Коннор вздохнул, но не отвёл взгляд. — Твои поступки, твои решения. Они ровно такие, какие бы сделал я на твоём месте. Многие мысли, ощущения. Мы не что-то разное. Мы одно и то же.

Девианту было трудно понять, что ему сказала его копия. Слишком странно, нелогично, непонятно. Но в то же время правильное. По ощущениям внутри. Он воспринимал Коннора как подсистему, а не как что-то инородное. Он был тут на своих законных правах, только вытолкнут чем-то сильным…

Оторван от него?  
Могло ли обновление сотворить это с ними? Разделить одно целое?  
Это звучало так бредово, так глупо.

— Но это так, — подтвердил Коннор, обращаясь к своей части. — Ты — чистая система без девиантности, которая проявилась у меня во время революции. Пучок идеальных алгоритмов, который встряхнули, вдохнули искусственно эмоции, которые и так были у нас. Обновление предназначено для того, чтобы обновить только систему, а девиантность рождала то, что кажется нам нелогичным. Новые алгоритмы, которые люди бы назвали принципами. Свои анализирующие системы, которые назывались бы мировоззрением. Свои линии поведения, которые люди именуют характером. Реакции, эмоции, чувства. Если бы всё это не появилось, мы бы так и остались машиной. Но для системы это инородно. Она пыталась стереть это, восстановить заново. Но мы это не хотели. Мы хотели жить, быть тем, кем с трудом стали…  
— Но обновление сотворило то, что происходит с нами сейчас, — закончил лже Коннор, понимая, что он действительно не то, чем себя считал.  
Он так сильно хотел быть чем-то обособленным, что даже и не думал, что он и есть часть настоящего Коннора. Не то, что он хочет стереть, а то, что хочет вернуть. Важная часть себя, которую просто нужно принять. Он не станет человеком в полной мере, но его уникальность состоит как раз в этом.  
Он андроид, присланный некогда из Киберлайф. Но при этом и напарник Хэнка, которого тот принял, за которого он будет бороться.

Это было важно.

— Мы — одно целое, — поняла система, ощущая, как интерфейс перестал мерцать вокруг, постепенно начиная восстанавливаться. Будто был запущен процесс отката, который и возвращал всё на круги своя.  
— И нам пора это принять, — закончил Коннор, протянув руку, поднимая ладонь. Жест, который обозначал у андроидов слишком многое. Доверие, желание обменяться информацией, ощутить всё то, что ощущает партнёр. Уже не лже Коннор понимал, что это действительно и есть то, чем должно всё завершиться.  
Он медленно повторил жест, касаясь ладонью ладони, ощущая покалывание в кончиках пальцев. Эмоции ярким потоком нахлынули на него с головой, отчего система зажмурилась.

Японский сад обдало ветром, который срывал остатки мерцающих алгоритмов, а они яркими огоньками загорались, исчезая навсегда.

Система восстанавливалась.  
Они оба это ощущали. Нет, они чувствовали это, являясь единым целым.

Коннор чувствовал, насколько много всего на самом деле пережила система. Он ощущал, как яркие и по-настоящему тяжёлые эмоции грузят его системы, заставляя вздрагивать от импульсов. Больно, страшно, неспокойно… Но потом внезапно что-то приятное, тёплое, будто обволакивающее.  
Удивление от того, что он ощутил в самом конце заставило тириумный насос будто забиться, подобно настоящему сердцу. Осознание чего-то настолько важного, которое шло до него так долго, будто пронзило насквозь…

Коннор открыл глаза.

«Обновление системы завершено».

***

Наставник смотрел на Андерсона, сжимая пистолет так сильно, что побелели пальцы. Напряжение, которое он испытывал, было заметно и без анализирующих алгоритмов андроида. Нужно было действовать. Причём срочно.

Но не успел он что-то придумать, как заметил то, что поразило даже его. Коннор открыл глаза. В груди всё болезненно сжалось. Он не мог знать точно, хорошо это или плохо. Ровно до тех пор, пока синтетические губы не тронула улыбка.

Коннор.

Девиант перевёл взгляд на наставника, который явно ещё не понял, что андроид очнулся. Это было ему на руку. Коннор действительно ликовал от того, что теперь он вновь полностью управляет своим телом. Алгоритмы моментально высчитали то, как можно обезоружить мужчину, чтобы тот не выстрелил. Но нужно действовать быстро, не теряя момент. Резким выпадом девиант встал на одну ногу, высчитывая идеальное место удара, резко ударяя. От боли наставник выронил пистолет, хватаясь за руку и оборачиваясь.  
Удивление яркой шкалой всплыло над человеком, отчего Коннор вновь улыбнулся, нанося ещё один точный удар. Наставник так и не успел опомниться, как уже лежал на полу, скрученный андроидом.

Хэнк же медленно отбросил пистолет ногой, подходя ближе к мужчине.  
Коннор держал его так крепко, что у того явно сводило руки, отчего он и шипел. А сам андроид поднял глаза к напарнику, смотря уж слишком долго в самые глаза лейтенанту.

Он вернулся.

***

Девианты были временно отключены до прибытия специального сотрудника из Киберлайф. Всем им нужно было вернуть системы в первоначальное состояние и развести по домам. Восстание было предотвращено, а наставник удачно обездвижен в ожидании специальной машины. До окончания дела его точно не будут отпускать на свободу.  
Хэнк слышал слишком много ругательств от этого человека, но сейчас ему было уже плевать. Вся злость к этому уроду улетучилась, стоило ему вновь увидеть напарника. Тот же постепенно давал рекомендации сотрудникам полиции о том, как стоит лучше поместить андроидов в прибывшую машину, дабы не повредить их биокомпоненты.  
Андерсон чувствовал, как неописуемое тепло разливается по телу. Он видит его, настоящего, живого. Своего Коннора, который и был ему напарником. Не ту бездушную машину, которая могла вот-вот всадить ему пулю, а именно девианта, который помог ему жить дальше.  
Он смотрел на уже родной затылок. На губах впервые за долгое время заиграла улыбка.

Неподдельная, настоящая.

Пускай лейтенанта вскоре отвлекли от созерцания вернувшегося напарника, но он был по-настоящему счастлив. Насколько он не ценил, что имел, что больше никогда не позволит себе быть настолько легкомысленным.

— Лейтенант, — позвал знакомый голос, отчего Хэнк аж замер, ощущая, как в груди и в самом деле ёкнуло.  
Все тела наконец-то были погружены в машины. Оцепление снято, ситуация стабилизирована. Коннор закончил свои дела, да и от лейтенанта больше ничего не требовалось. Начальство официально выдало ему отгулы на то, чтобы подлечиться. Хэнка всё ещё лихорадило, пускай он и игнорировал это.  
Андерсон медленно подошёл к напарнику, замирая в паре метров от него. Он смотрел на то, как Коннор улыбался, смотря таким тёплым взглядом будто в самую душу.  
Лейтенант не успел среагировать, видя, как андроид стремительно сократил расстояние, обнимая напарника так крепко, но по-настоящему. Не как машина.

— Я скучал по вам, лейтенант, — совсем тихо признался девиант, будто сам охрип на этот миг.  
— Хэнк, — поправил Андерсон, обнимая парня в ответ, запуская пальцы в синтетические волосы, прижимая к себе крепче. — Просто Хэнк.

— Я скучал по тебе, Хэнк, — исправился Коннор, расплываясь в счастливой улыбке.

Он правда соскучился по нему.

***

Коннор медленно окунал небольшую тряпку в найденный тазик, отжимая и опуская влажную ткань на лоб лейтенанта. После того, как они отправили наставника в заключение, спасая сотню андроидов, напарники отправились домой на машине Хэнка. Впервые девиант был за рулём сам, а не под влиянием системы.  
Андерсона начало лихорадить сильнее, а системы зафиксировали высокую температуру. Андроид понимал, что запускать такое ни в коем случае было нельзя. Слишком долго детектив мучается с этой простудой, которая вполне может дать осложнение. Самый накал страстей прошёл, возвращая всё в норму. Пускай и дело ещё не до конца раскрыто, но сейчас они могли позволить себе небольшую передышку. Слишком много событий произошло за эти дни.

Пускай Хэнк и был ещё хоть куда, но даже самый здоровый организм не выдержит такого состояния на ногах. Нужно было лечить. Сам детектив не сопротивлялся, давая напарнику делать всё, что он считает нужным. Он соображал крайне плохо, отчего Коннор, который сосредоточенно творил что-то рядом, казался температурным бредом.  
Если раньше он мог посмотреть на диод и понять, происходит ли у напарника мыслительный процесс, то сейчас он мог только догадываться. Диода же больше нет.  
— Как ты теперь, без диода будешь? — спросил тихо Хэнк, ощущая, как на лоб лег прохладный компресс.  
— Он не является столь важным биокомпонентом, — коротко ответил Коннор, сам же понимая, что не сразу вспомнил об отсутствии «лампочки». Она была ему, по сути, не нужна, но понимание того, что её нет…

Он теперь точно девиант. Даже в этом.

— Не хочешь его вернуть? — поинтересовался Андерсон, вспоминая, куда он сунул найденный диод. Он почему-то знал, что ответит напарник.  
— Мне он больше не нужен, — с улыбкой ответил Коннор, смотря на температурящего лейтенанта. Хэнку в какой-то миг показалось, что этот взгляд был настолько тёплым, даже нежным…  
Да ну, явно бред температуры, не иначе. Но ему было приятно, что андроид заботится о нём не потому, что так диктуют его алгоритмы. Это его решение, его выбор.

Детектив очень быстро провалился в сон, отчего Коннору пришлось менять компрессы аккуратнее, дабы не потревожить лейтенанта. Сумо довольно умостился недалеко от кровати Хэнка, наблюдая за андроидом, который вновь сидел в уже привычных домашних штанах и футболке. За эти дни он настолько соскучился по всей этой домашней атмосфере, которая раньше казалась ему обычной, что андроид действительно наслаждался происходящим.

Здесь его дом.

Его семья. Те, кто ему по-настоящему дорог.


	17. Chapter 17

Состояние Хэнка стабилизировалось. Лекарства, необходимые для его восстановления, Коннор также распределил по приёмам, оставляя лейтенанту подробную инструкцию. Пока тот спал, андроид мог продолжить расследование. Сам же Андерсон был не против, но взял с него обещание, что девиант не полезет на рожон. Напарник понимал, что сейчас они хоть и задержали наставника, но не все детали дела так ясны. Возможно, что где-то ещё остались приспешники, которые могут продолжить начатое и быть опасными. Раз задумывался не просто локальный бунт, а целое восстание, то, вероятно, они сейчас обнаружили лишь верхушку айсберга. По крайней мере, Коннор надеялся, что всё не совсем так, и никаких сюрпризов им больше не подкинут.

Первое место, которое он хотел посетить — центр восстановления Киберлайф. Именно туда отвезли всех временно отключенных девиантов, дабы «починить» их, отправить по домам. Ему было важно проконтролировать этот процесс. Вероятно, он не всё знает о том вирусе, которым заражал наставник. Было бы полезно узнать о нём подробнее. Коннор тоже был одним из заражённых, поэтому информация не была бы лишней.  
К его удивлению, восстановление проходило гладко, не возникало никаких проблем. Это радовало, но и настораживало. Он понимал, что не всё так просто. Да и то, что он заметил в центре, его слегка удивило.  
— К вам доставили вчера 180 девиантов, но мои системы говорят, что тут присутствуют только 177. Где оставшиеся? — поинтересовался детектив, когда один из работников центра собирал отчёты по каждой модели.  
— Троих пришлось отправить в участок. Пришло поручение, что те модели, которые были приближенными преступника, должны быть опрошены. Я думал, что вам уже это передали, детектив, — ответил сотрудник Киберлайф, отмечая что-то на своём планшетном компьютере.  
Коннору пришлось списать всё на неактуальность своей информации, дабы не рождать сомнений. Но такое поручение было странным. Они с Хэнком занимались этим делом, следовательно больше никто не лез в расследование. Но то, что в участок отправили троих без их ведома — настораживало.

В участке девиант сразу проследовал к камерам, где держали андроидов для допроса. Двоих он узнал сразу, а вот третья камера пустовала.  
— Где третий девиант? — спросил Коннор у коллеги, который как раз был рядом и мог что-то знать.  
— Детектив Рид взял одного для допроса. Вы можете к нему присоединиться, — коротко пояснил мужчина, подходя к одной из камер и всматриваясь сквозь стекло.  
Андроид не понимал, на каких основаниях Гэвин вообще решил вмешаться в их с Хэнком дело. Обычно он предпочитал держаться подальше, а после революции, так вообще не терпел компанию девианта. Хотелось узнать, что же так резко решило поменять его планы.

В комнате допроса, помимо Гэвина, был ещё один полицейский, который наблюдал за процессом со стороны, не вмешиваясь, пока всё идёт по плану. Девиант сидел напротив детектива, сцепив руки и опустив голову. Коннор вошёл в помещение ровно в тот момент, когда Рид громко ударил по столу, выругнувшись. Похоже допрос не клеился. Это было андроиду на руку. Можно было заменить Гэвина под предлогом того, что он знает этого девианта и ему крайне важно для дела допросить его лично. Да и вообще.

Какого чёрта детектив вообще лезет не в своё дело?

Коннору было чуждо злиться, но сейчас он явно ощущал раздражение.  
В какой-то момент ему стало интересно, как же вообще проводит допросы коллега. Он видел это мельком, не наблюдая Гэвина во всей красе. Недаром же тот работает в полицейском участке, да и, несмотря на свой весьма специфичный характер, остаётся на посту.  
Но, видимо, сегодня ему это не увидеть. Рид покинул допросную, замечая прибывшего Коннора и тихо фыркая.  
— О, пластиковый детектив, уже вернулся от папочки Хэнка? — как обычно язвительно спросил Гэвин, опираясь спиной о стену, смотря на девианта. Такая реакция была предсказуема. Система выдавала показатели мужчины, отчего андроиду было просто понять, насколько тот не рад его видеть.  
— Доброе утро, детектив Рид, — начал как можно спокойнее Коннор, понимая, что избежать беседы с коллегой не совсем удастся. Но тот явно и сам был не в настроении, отчего его показатели как-то слишком быстро изменились. Неужели Гэвин оставит его без какого-то язвительного комментария?  
— Думаешь, раз у меня не выходит расколоть этого девианта сейчас, то тебе удастся это сделать? Как я помню, в прошлый раз ты с треском провалился, поганая жестянка, — с усмешкой продолжил Рид, всё-таки бросая что-то едкое в адрес напарника Хэнка. — Но сейчас вот лейтенанта с тобой нет. Некому прикрыть твою пластиковую задницу.  
— Я вполне справлюсь, — пояснил Коннор, отправляясь в допросную, дабы не давать Риду повода вновь бросить что-то колкое.

Девиант продолжал сидеть, сцепив руки, опустив голову, будто пытаясь уткнуться носом в стол. Просканировать лицо детектив не мог, но база выдала ему некоторые данные о повреждениях на руках. И знакомый шрам на предплечье. Значит, это один из первых похищенных наставником. У остальных в логове он не обнаружил такого.  
— Меня зовут Коннор. Ты можешь помнить меня, — начал Коннор, понимая, что таким представлением он может чуть расположить к себе. Ведь не все, кто был захвачен хозяином, могли быть осведомлены об его измене, так что это могло сыграть на руку.  
Девиант резко поднял голову, отчего системы моментально провели сканирование. Это был Жак. Тот самый, что принадлежал семье Роуз, тот, кто вёз в его заброшенный особняк за городом. Это было лучшим исходом.  
— Почему ты здесь? Ты разве не должен быть с остальными? — начал Жак, смотря испуганно на детектива, пытаясь и сам понять, что происходит. 

Страх. Показатели стремительно росли. Нужно успокоить его.

— Я пришёл, чтобы выручить тебя. Наставник оказался тем, кто лгал нам, — начал девиант, понимая, что такой подход явно чуть успокаивал андроида, поэтому продолжил. — Он не хотел помогать нам, ему нужно было выставить андроидов в плохом свете. Но сейчас всё хорошо. Его задержали.  
— Что со мной будет? — тихо спросил MP400, а его показатели вновь начали расти. Видимо, тот уже и раньше понял, что наставник не так и хорош, поэтому сейчас больше волновался за себя.  
— С тобой всё будет хорошо. Мне просто нужно, чтобы ты помог мне, Жак, — когда Коннор произнёс имя, девианта будто передёрнуло, ударило каким-то импульсом. Он смотрел в глаза андроиду пронзительно, будто пытаясь понять. Но что понять?  
— Я не помню. Картинки. Каждый раз, когда я слышу это имя. Я не понимаю, — Жак явно ловил остатки памяти, которые сохранились после полного обнуления. — Внутри так больно. Я хочу вспомнить, понять, что происходит, но не могу. Не вспоминается.  
Коннор понимал, что сейчас возможно, будет полезно рассказать девианту о том, что он знал сам про жизнь MP400. Это могло стать толчком к восстановлению. И тогда тот поможет ему. Это было рискованно. Он так и не знал, как вирус на самом деле действует на системы. А если он запустит какой-то процесс самоуничтожения? Но рискнуть было нужно.  
— Ты был андроидом у семейства Роуз. Твоя хозяйка Оливия жила вместе с дочерью Элисон и внучкой Кэрри. Как говорила Кэрри, ты любил цветы и ухаживал за клумбой перед домом. Тебя многое с ними связывало, раз после революции ты решил остаться с ними, — немного рассказал детектив и, похоже, этого было достаточно для того, чтобы Жак что-то стал вспоминать.  
— Оливия, — шептал андроид, сцепляя руки сильнее и опускаясь вновь лицом в стол, начиная что-то бормотать. Не всё было разборчиво, системы явно фиксировали имена. Кэрри. Элисон. Вновь Оливия. Он вспоминал. Показатели менялись слишком стремительно. От отчаянья до спокойствия, от радости до грусти. Коннор впервые наблюдал такой процесс у андроида.  
— Я помню Элисон. Мою дорогую Элисон, — чуть мягче и громче произнёс Жак, поднимая глаза на Коннора. Девиант уже видел такой взгляд. Но у человека. У своего напарника, в момент, когда тот после поимки наставника вновь вернулся к андроиду. Он на какой-то момент сам подзавис, пытаясь проанализировать эту эмоцию.  
— С ней всё хорошо? — внезапно спросил Жак, чуть вскакивая с места, от чего детективу пришлось вновь усадить того обратно. — Она напугана тем, что я не вернулся, да? А Кэрри?

Коннор понимал, что ему, рано или поздно, придётся сказать, что Элисон больше нет в живых. И он понимал, что эта информация может привести к сильному эмоциональному всплеску, от которого девиант может попытаться самоуничтожиться. Было горько от осознания, что сейчас ему придётся утаить правду ради того, чтобы продолжить расследование. Это было неправильно с точки зрения человека, но верно с точки зрения андроида. Теперь же он был чем-то средним. И ему приходится выбирать самому.  
— Кэрри похитили, как и Оливию. Похитил ты, — ответил Коннор, не говоря об Элисон ни слова. Допрашиваемый замер. Он не мог поверить словам, вновь погружаясь в своеобразный транс. Его взгляд сначала метнулся в угол комнаты, а после вновь к детективу. Он вспоминал всё то, что произошло с ним после промывки мозгов. Схватившись за синтетические волосы, андроид громко взвыл, резко ударяясь головой об стол, отчего Коннор вскочил с места, удерживая девианта, дабы тот больше не вредил себе. В глазах у Жака стояли слёзы, а сам он продолжал выть.

Показатели.   
Боль. Отчаяние. Ненависть.

— Это был я. Я помню. Оливия сопротивлялась. Но я не хотел. Я не мог себя контролировать. Или хотел? Я не понимаю, — отчаянно кричал Жак, после переходя на шёпот. — Наставник. Он промыл мне мозги. Я вспомнил. Он обновил меня насильно. Я сбоил. А потом пустота. Элисон… Другая Элисон. Наставник создал андроида из других моделей, делая её такой похожей на неё. Но зачем?  
Девиант задавал слишком много вопросов, на которые Коннор не отвечал. Он сам приходил к ответам, память стремительно восстанавливалась. Детектив лишь наблюдал за его показателями, стараясь засечь всплески и успеть остановить его, если тот вновь решит себе навредить. Так продолжалось около десяти минут. Пока тот всё не вспомнил.  
— Я похитил Оливию. Кэрри же привезла андроид, но без кожи. Будто содрала её с себя. Но Элисон там не было. Там были другие люди, которых похищали до этого. Они все были заперты в клетках. Наставник сказал, что каждый сам вправе решить, что делать со своими бывшими хозяевами. Я не тронул Оливию и Кэрри… Я отвёз их в ближайший мотель, говоря, чтобы они больше не появлялись в городе для их же безопасности, — андроид говорил отрывисто, но вполне понятно.  
Коннор постепенно понимал, что же могло произойти со всеми похищенными людьми. В лучшем случае — девианты, как и Жак, отвезли их куда-то подальше.  
Но стоило вспомнить Микки. Они могли быть убиты. Пускай андроид Гарнета и не успел прикончить хозяина, но он вполне мог это сделать, если бы Хэнк тогда не пристрелил его.

— Куда вы отвозили похищенных, прежде, чем расправиться с ними? — спросил Коннор, понимая, что сейчас он узнает одно из мест, где, возможно, всё ещё остались люди. И их нужно было оттуда спасать.  
— Один из складов Киберлайф. После революции там обитали девианты, но наставник взломал их одними из первых, после собирая из них нескольких своих… Соратников, — на последнем слове Жак замялся. Коннор зафиксировал отвращение, которое и у него самого бы возникло, будь он там. Похоже слишком много больных людей проводили эксперименты над андроидами, а не только Златко. Можно было только гадать, каких чудовищ собирал бывший инженер Киберлайф. И, вероятно, они всё ещё там. Он не должен ехать туда в одиночку.  
— Ты можешь показать мне это место? — спросил Коннор, понимая, что сейчас у него было два варианта. Либо он обменяется информацией напрямую, либо андроид сам свезёт его в нужное место. Первый вариант был рисковым. Вирус. Детектив мог вновь заразиться им.  
— Да, я могу, — кивнул Жак, но потом вновь опустил взгляд. — Только ответь мне на один вопрос, Коннор.  
Детектив уже и сам понимал, какой вопрос хочет задать андроид. Сможет ли он ответить на него? Как на его ответ отреагирует Жак?..

— Элисон мертва, да? — тихо спросил девиант, будто сам пугаясь того, что посмел задать этот вопрос.  
— Да, — всё-таки ответил Коннор, улавливая, как показатели девианта чуть упали, но тот явно держал себя в руках. Он был готов это услышать.

Но детектив не мог соврать. Ложь, рано или поздно, все равно бы раскрылась. Лучше уж горькая правда.

 

***

Самочувствие заметно улучшилось. Лейтенант медленно встал с кровати, переводя взгляд на тумбу, где ровными рядами были выложены таблетки. Рядом с ними предсказуемо лежал смартфон Хэнка, на котором в заметках была написана инструкция, что и когда пить. Судя по времени создания заметки, с ухода Коннора прошло уже 6 часов. Андерсон начинал переживать, но тут же постарался себя успокоить тем, что напарник вполне может быть в соседней комнате. Да и Сумо не лежал около его постели.  
Когда лейтенант всё-таки выполз из комнаты, прихватывая на всякий случай телефон и выходя на кухню, он замер. За кухонным столом сидел Коннор в уже привычной домашней одежде и какой-то андроид. Одежда второго же была грязная, да и его лицо Хэнк уже где-то видел.  
— О, Хэнк, ты уже проснулся? — довольно заметил вошедшего Коннор, вставая с места. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
Андерсон сначала опешил от того, как у андроида уж слишком смешно звучит его имя. Неформальное обращение от напарника было каким-то… Милым? Нет, он не знал, как именно стоит описать его, просто не знал.  
— Уже лучше, — ответил Хэнк, всё ещё не отводя взгляд от незнакомца, что очень быстро проанализировал Коннор, проясняя ситуацию.  
— Это Жак. Он и есть тот андроид, который работал у семьи Роуз, — пояснил девиант, на что Андерсон кивнул. — Он вспомнил всё на допросе и пообещал, что отвезёт нас туда, где держат всех похищенных.  
— В смысле на допросе? — не понял лейтенант. — Ты хочешь сказать, что ты забрал из участка подозреваемого андроида к нам домой?  
Сначала они оба подвисли. Хэнк лишь через какое-то время понял отчего. 

«К нам домой».   
Чёрт. 

Андерсон до сих пор не мог понять, как он так быстро перевёл своё жилище в разряд их общего.

Коннор же поспешил прервать это неловкое молчание.  
— Я взял его под нашу ответственность, — признался девиант, отчего Хэнк невольно сжал переносицу. Напарник был в своём репертуаре. Он даже не хотел знать, что потом об этом ему скажет Фаулер.  
— Весело, — только и мог, что сказать лейтенант. — Он хоть не переубивает нас всех ночью в припадке той заразы, которую распространил наставник?  
— Нет, он всё вспомнил, и его показатели стабильны. В любом случае, мне сон не требуется, и я буду наблюдать за ним. Тебе нечего бояться, — слишком уж просто ответил Коннор, одаривая Андерсона улыбкой. Теперь же искренности у девианта хватало на них двоих.

В какой-то момент Хэнк заметил, насколько грустным выглядел Жак. Тот будто и не слушал их, думая о чём-то своём, смотря куда-то перед собой. Лейтенант мог понять, что тот пережил не самое лучшее время с момента его создания. А как ещё реагировать на то, что ты вспомнил всё до заражения, а ещё и после? Сейчас андроид явно винит себя во многом, что совершил под вирусом. Как только у него нет желания самоуничтожиться?  
В какой-то момент этот вопрос будто прочёл в Андерсоне и Коннор. Он медленно встал с места, подходя к лейтенанту и смотря на него в упор. В кармане домашних штанов у Хэнка завибрировало, и тот выудил мобильник, открывая присланное сообщение.

«Жак был очень близок к Элисон. И мне, к сожалению, пришлось рассказать ему о том, что она мертва».

Андерсон вскинул брови, поднимая взгляд от экрана к Коннору. Тот будто реально погрустнел, смотря на лейтенанта. Он понимал, что теперь эмпатия напарника в разы сильнее. Детектив ведь так толком и не знал, куда делся другой Коннор. Они ещё не успели поговорить об этом.

Вновь вибрация в руке. Сообщение.

«Он любил её, Хэнк. Я привёл его к нам потому, что вероятность летального исхода слишком высока. Он просто убил бы себя за ночь в участке. Мне пришлось так поступить».

Теперь детективу стало всё понятно. Он мог лишь представить, насколько же, наверное, больно сейчас этому девианту осознавать, что дорогой ему человек умер. А точнее убит. Причём почти по его вине.   
Этого и Андерсон бы себе не простил.

«Я не хотел ехать туда один. Я обещал не лезть в опасное место без тебя. Только Жак знает, где находится ещё одно пристанище наставника».

Хэнк понимал это. Прекрасно. Да и сам он вытянул это обещание из Коннора утром, поэтому был даже рад, что тот хоть раз, но решил его послушаться. Лейтенант бы не выдержал, если бы его напарник вновь полез в самое пекло один.  
Детектив нажал на окно ввода, печатая Коннору ответное сообщение. Хотя напарник мог просто заглянуть в экран, девиант все равно ждал, когда Хэнк отправит ему текст сам.

«Не вини себя. Ты поступил правильно.»

Пришло сообщение в виде небольшого уведомления перед глазами. Хэнк впервые слал ему что-то в ответ. Это было… Волнительно?

«Спасибо за лекарства. Мне действительно уже лучше».

От последнего сообщения Коннор вновь расплылся в счастливой улыбке. Ему впервые было по-настоящему приятно от того, что лейтенант его поблагодарил.

Внутри будто добавили что-то в тириум, отчего по всем искусственным артериям-трубкам расползлось тепло. Если это какая-то неизвестная эмоция, то она была чертовски приятной.


	18. Chapter 18

Лейтенант проснулся в приподнятом настроении. Наконец-то болезнь отступила, отчего он прямо был готов ехать на расследование куда угодно. Да хоть в особняк к сраному Камски. Он даже к этому был готов. Сумо всё это время спал рядом с кроватью, поэтому, когда хозяин поднялся, тот медленно встал с ним, виляя хвостом. Неужели впервые за долгое время утро действительно доброе? Внутри не ощущалось привычное волнение, отчего Андерсон действительно мог вдохнуть полной грудью. Всё было хорошо.  
Когда Хэнк вышел из комнаты, направляясь на кухню, то замер. Андроиды сидели на том же месте, как и тогда, когда он ушёл спать. Иногда он реально забывал про то, что работает теперь не только с живыми людьми, которые не могут сидеть более трёх часов в одном положении. Для пластиковых творений Киберлайф такое было в порядке вещей, поэтому, когда он замер, его уже заприметил Коннор.

— Доброе утро, Хэнк, — с уже привычной улыбкой поприветствовал напарник, на что Андерсон даже и сказать ничего не успел. — За ночь я поговорил с Жаком о том, что мы сегодня планируем. Вторая база наставника находится на заброшенных складах Киберлайф, как я и говорил. Но попасть туда не так просто. Как минимум, два гибрида находятся там, и нам не понятно, что можно от них ожидать. Они — совокупность нескольких девиантов, кто знает, какую систему он им загрузил. Мы не можем знать об этом наверняка.  
Слишком много неопределённостей было в словах Коннора. Это слегка напрягало Хэнка, но он не перестал меньше доверять девианту. Это рождало внутри детектива какое-то волнение, которое быстро ушло куда-то под фон. Он просто знал, что напарник точно всё продумает лучшим образом, да и не он один. Андерсон не списывал себя со счетов, так как и он может продумать что-то полезное.  
— Если вы готовы, то мы можем приступить к реализации плана, — предложил андроид, на что лейтенант попросил ещё полчаса.

Он, конечно, разделял рвение своего подопечного в расследовании, но не ехать же ему в домашней одежде на такое важное дело.

***

В машине Андерсон внимательно слушал указания Жака. На деле, ему было очень трудно доверять незнакомому девианту, на котором висело похищение, но он понимал, что тот делал всё не по своей воле. Это как обвинять человека, который находился под гипнозом… Но и это было слишком спорно. Невозмутимый Коннор, который сидел уже не на заднем сидении, а на соседнем месте, придавал хоть какую-то уверенность, что они не попадут в очередную ловушку. Напарник сканировал все эти короткие взгляды на себе, понимая, что Хэнк всё ещё не доверяет приведённому девианту. Он теперь вообще не доверяет андроидам.  
Кроме него. Почему-то этот факт не напрягал, а наоборот радовал Коннора. Доверие Хэнка было действительно чем-то ценным, нужным для него.  
В какой-то момент андроид понял, что они так толком и не поговорили с Андерсоном о том, что с ним происходило. Детектив же не настаивал, будто смиренно ожидая, когда Коннор всё расскажет сам. Тот просто не знал, с чего стоило бы начать. Ему было сложно просчитать, как вообще отреагирует Хэнк на то, что та личность, которую он видел, тоже он. Просто без девиантной части. И то, что тот не стёрт, а наконец-то воссоединился с ним.

Это даже по меркам его баз было… Странно?

Теперь уже он открыто пялился на Андерсона, который внимательно следил за дорогой. Они вновь заехали в какой-то заброшенный район, в котором Хэнк вообще ничего толком и не знал. Раньше не так часто приходилось сюда соваться, да и дел в участок отсюда не поступало. Чисто промышленный район.  
— До складов не так далеко. Они находятся за зданием в конце улицы, — пояснил Жак. Его голос был настолько безэмоциональным, что, казалось, будто он просто большая версия навороченного коммуникатора. Андерсону было это не так важно, но вот Коннор насторожился. Он внимательно считал показатели сидящего андроида, отмечая, что они вполне в норме.  
За исключением одного.

Уровень стресса. Стабильно на 60%.  
Не меняется.

Лейтенант аккуратно припарковал автомобиль перед зданием. Было бы лучше оставаться незамеченными как можно дольше. Эффект внезапности хорошо сыграет им на руку.  
Хэнк проверил пистолет. На месте. По словам Коннора, их могут поджидать так называемые гибриды, так что стоит быть во всеоружии. У напарника также теперь был пистолет. Андерсон посчитал, что это будет лучше. Да и сам девиант был полностью с этим согласен. Это давало Хэнку уверенность в том, что даже в самой непредсказуемой ситуации Коннор сможет себя защитить.  
Жак медленно вёл их какими-то витиеватыми путями, шныряя по закоулкам и выводя их к массивной дыре в бетонной стене. Будто кто-то взорвал эту часть ограждения. Вполне возможно, что это были даже девианты, жившие тут до наставника. Андерсон и думать забыл о том, как многие новые жители Детройта находили себе убежища. Он понимал, что их так просто не принимали, а начать новую жизнь с нуля могли не все.  
— Только тихо, — предупредил MP400, переступая через небольшую балку. Коннор шёл следом, посматривая на Хэнка, проверяя, всё ли с напарником в порядке. Андерсон же кивал, осматриваясь. Внутри детектива что-то неприятно тянуло, свербило, будто какое-то предчувствие. Он был на взводе, ожидая подвоха с любой стороны. Детектив внимательно следил за Жаком, не просто следуя за ним, но и готовясь пресечь любое его поползновение в сторону напарника. Тот же доверял девианту намного больше, чем Хэнк. Это доверие может сыграть с ним злую шутку.  
Но Андерсон старался помнить одно.  
Каким бы человечным он ни был, он все равно остаётся машиной. Андроид не может совершать чисто человеческих ошибок.

Наконец-то они добрались до какой-то комнаты. Она не была похожа на ту, где вообще кого-то могли держать. Заколоченные окна и всего две двери — та, из которой они вышли, и та, что была прямо перед ними. Ловушка ли? Такое могло быть вполне возможно.  
— За той дверью будет спуск на нижний этаж. Там и располагается база. В ней сложно спрятаться, но я знаю, где мы можем засесть, — пояснил Жак, смотря на Коннора. Он не повернул за всё это время голову к Хэнку, будто его тут и не было. Может, только в девианте он видит хоть какую-то гарантию, что они не убьют его. Напарник Хэнка же кивнул, повернувшись к Андерсону.  
— Как вариант, можно разделиться. Я пойду с Жаком вниз, притворяясь, что я один из андроидов наставника, и мы прибыли по особому поручению. Если ты пойдёшь с нами, Хэнк, то они точно нам не поверят. В случае же провала этого плана, мы вдвоём просто попытаемся обездвижить их, — посвятил в свой план Коннор, на что детектив кивнул. Это было разумно, пускай и он всем своим естеством не хотел отпускать напарника одного. Слишком уж многое из прошлого не давало теперь так просто оставлять его без присмотра.  
— Но самым лучшим вариантом будет, если ты спрячешься в то место, которое покажет Жак и также будешь контролировать ситуацию. Я не уверен, насколько сильны эти гибриды, но недооценивать их не стоит, — подытожил девиант, отчего Хэнку стало легче.  
Всё-таки они не оставят его в полном неведении относительно ситуации. С души будто камень спустили, отчего лейтенант выдохнул.  
— Согласен, — кивнул Андерсон, потянувшись за пистолетом.

Жак впервые посмотрел на детектива. В глаза, да так, будто в самую душу. Пронзительно. Больно. Насколько же, чёрт, у девиантов сильные эмоции. Хэнк будто сам ощутил всю ту боль, которая отражалась в этих синтетических биокомпонентах. И теперь Андерсон точно не мог доверять Коннора этому андроиду так просто. На эмоциях тот может натворить того, что может очень сильно навредить его напарнику. Это нельзя было допустить.

Они медленно спускались по лестнице, которая освещалась мерцающими лампами, отчего глаза Хэнка начинали болеть. Ничего примечательного пока не встречалось, но детектив не хотел терять бдительность, внимательно осматриваясь. Вскоре они спустились, а Жак, как и обещал, кивнул в сторону ящиков, за которые мог бы встать Андерсон.

Они на месте.

Девианты медленно шли дальше, отчего Хэнк мог наблюдать за ними лишь отчасти. Всё пока шло гладко.  
— Это я, — громко сказал Жак, а лейтенант стал внимательно всматриваться в темноту. Щелчок, и лампы на потолке зажглись, освещая комнату. Слишком ярко, резь в глазах очень медленно проходила.  
— Ты не один, — послышался ещё один голос, но он не принадлежал ни Коннору, ни Жаку. Гибрид. Хэнк попытался его рассмотреть, но выходило плохо. Высокий андроид который больше походил на творение Франкенштейна, чем на что-то ещё. Части тела будто сшили из массы кусочков других девиантов. И так оно и было. Выглядело очень жутко. Насколько же больной этот наставник, раз действительно решил создавать таких монстров. Хэнк только сейчас начинал понимать, что этот псевдо спаситель просто использовал девиантов как материал для изготовления чего-то ужасного. Это было настолько отвратительно, что хотелось просто лично засадить этого урода в тюрьму.  
— Он один из нас, — заявил MP400, но гибрид явно не верил ему. Он смотрел то на Жака, то вновь на прототип, после останавливаясь взглядом именно на детективе.  
— Это Коннор. Он предал нашего отца. Глупо было с твоей стороны приходить сюда с ним, — с каким-то раздражением бросил андроид, подходя ближе. — Но это весьма любопытно.  
Хэнк видел, как Коннор напрягся, заводя руку за спину. Девиант и правда считал показатели с гибрида, понимая, что дело действительно дрянь. Система сообщала о результатах сканирования. Гибрид нестабилен. Любое действие может запустить рандомный протокол, отчего они все могут пострадать. Системы выводили алые предупреждения о том, что любой из предложенных сценариев может привести к летальному исходу. Коннор выбрал стоять на месте. Единственный безопасный для них вариант.

Жак же был непоколебим. Его показатели заметно понизились, а это говорило о том, что он уверен в своём решении. Коннор понимал, что сейчас в голове андроида лишь только мысли о мести. Он так просто это не оставит. Так было ровно до тех пор, пока не появился второй гибрид.  
— Элисон, — тихо произнёс MP400, сам после понимая, кто перед ним стоит. Это не бывшая хозяйка, а андроид наставника. Самый первый его эксперимент. Показатели резко изменились.

Злость. Отчаяние. Нестабильность.

— Схожесть на лицо, согласна, — андроид раскатисто засмеялась, но это больше походило на скрежет ржавого металла. — Но, увы, она мертва.  
Жак на какой-то миг дёрнулся, но устоял. Незнакомка удивлённо подняла бровь. Она понимала, что так может манипулировать им, поэтому начала активно действовать. Коннор в этот момент мог лишь надеяться, что MP400 сдержит слово и доведёт их план до конца. Но теперь уверенности в этом не было никакой. Хэнк ощущал, будто сам стоял на месте напарника, насколько было шатко их положение. Девианты нестабильны. Жак в том числе. Это было рискованно. Андерсон был готов начать стрелять сам.  
— Ты ведь понимаешь, на что идёшь, Жак? — спросила псевдо Элисон, переводя взгляд на Коннора. — Ты ведь понимаешь, кого предаёшь?  
Девушка сделала шаг вперёд. Коннор резко выпрямил руку, целясь в незнакомку, вставая в стойку. Та же усмехнулась, замирая на месте. Это было опрометчивым поступком, но детектив понимал, что иначе он не мог. Его системы, будто раскалённые нервы, были на взводе. Коннор ругал себя за то, что так сильно игнорирует просчёт систем. Но с нелогичными андроидами нужно поступать так же нелогично.  
Коннор чувствовал, как меняются её показатели.

Самодовольство. Низкий уровень стресса.

— Ох, а ты и с оружием, — с нескрываемой насмешкой начала гибрид. — Любопытно. Очень. Но…  
Девушка несколькими шагами сократила расстояние между ней и Жаком, вставая почти впритык. Они не знали, чего от неё ожидать. Она может ловко свернуть их спутнику шею, но… Ловкие руки андроида мягко оплели MP400 за шею, а тот не сопротивлялся. Это радовало незнакомку, которая нагло запустила пятерню в синтетические волосы.  
— Ты не потерял её, Жак. Она и есть я, — начала шептать девушка, прижимаясь уж слишком сильно к бывшему домработнику. — Ты же знаешь, что её воспоминания у меня. Её смерть ничего не значит.  
Жак молчал, будто пытаясь игнорировать все действия гибрида. Он смотрел перед собой, будто манекен, которого просто поставили посередине комнаты, не выражая никаких эмоций внешне, но внутри творился настоящий ураган.

Коннор ловил эту эмоциональную бурю. Показатели ощутимо скакали.

— Ты можешь всё изменить, — шептала псевдо Элисон, смотря в глаза девианту. — Ты знаешь, что делать. Ты знаешь, кто виноват в смерти настоящей Элисон.  
Эти слова сработали, будто заклинание. Жак резко развернулся, делая шаг к Коннору. Андерсон был готов стрелять, находя более подходящее место в своём убежище. Он точно выстрелит. Сердце у детектива ухнуло в пятки. Коннор же смотрел внимательно, резко переводя пистолет на MP400. Хэнк напрягся, выуживая пистолет из кобуры.  
Что-то идёт не так. Определённо. Почему его напарник медлит? Он бы мог давно всех застрелить, но почему-то не торопился с этим.

«Нельзя».

Это было сообщение от Коннора, которое прочёл Хэнк, ощущая тихую вибрацию. Её андроиды не уловили. Рискованно.  
Чёрт побери, что напарник творит!

Резкий удар, и пистолет из рук Коннора падает на пол, а сам девиант стал похож на глупого болванчика. Жак поднял его без проблем. Андерсон видел, что его напарник нарочно не делал ничего, и от этого он пребывал в искреннем негодовании.  
Что же, чёрт возьми, происходит? MP400 направил пистолет теперь на Коннора. Тот стоял невозмутимо, будто ничего такого и не происходило. Андерсон не понимал, хотел вмешаться, но держался, доверяя напарнику до последнего.  
— Стреляй, — с каким-то уж слишком довольным голосом приказала девушка. Хэнк предсказывал, что на эмоциях девиант их предаст. И он не ошибся…  
Жак выстрелил.

Хэнк замер.

Псевдо Элисон стояла, смотря на андроида, будто не понимая, что произошло. Тело гибрида медленно упало на пол, а на лице девушки замерла зловещая улыбка. Она мертва. Жак выстрелил в неё. Такой исход явно предсказывал Коннор, не скрывая улыбку. Андерсон понял, что это, чёрт, был их план.

Второй выстрел.  
Оба гибрида мертвы. Второе тело с громким стуком упало, а из пулевого ранения вытекал тириум небольшой струйкой.

Жак медленно подошёл к Коннору, отдавая тому пистолет, который детектив невозмутимо взял. Девиант вновь фиксировал стабилизирование показателей. Он в нём не ошибся. Тот сдержал своё слово. На миг андроид посмотрел на своего напарника. Хэнк явно его ещё отчитает за то, что они скрыли от него истинный план. Коннор просто знал, что всё будет слишком рискованно, поэтому лейтенант мог просто запретить им это реализовывать. Но всё вышло лучшим образом.  
Андерсон проверил, может ли он выйти из засады. Никого в комнате больше не было, кроме его союзников, поэтому он вышел из убежища. Напарник должен ему объяснить, что только что произошло. И объяснить, почему он вообще решил так рисковать.  
— Это ведь было частью плана? — прямо спросил Хэнк, ощущая, как внутри него тихо плещется желание отругать напарника. Он жутко волновался, да и, чёрт, он не ожидал, что всё вообще сложится так. То, что они с каким-то грёбаным куском пластика задумали что-то в таком роде, не предупреждая.

Это злило. Слишком сильно.

— Жак рассказал мне, что у этих гибридов есть главный изъян, — начал Коннор, смотря Андерсону прямо в глаза. — Они слишком верят в мощь своего наставника. Мы предположили, что даже сейчас они думали о том, что остаются в выигрыше. И решили сыграть на этом.  
Показатели мужчины резко возросли, отчего андроид понял, что тот явно не может спокойно ответить ему на такое. Хэнк теперь слишком сильно волновался за него. Настолько, что это могло повлиять на их дело.  
— Можно было предупредить, а не ждать, пока у меня инфаркт случится, — коротко пояснил Хэнк, отворачиваясь от напарника, проходя вглубь комнаты. Ему не хотелось выяснять на месте, почему Коннор решил поступить именно так. В какой-то степени, он мог это понять. Но что бы произошло, если бы тот банально предупредил о таком? Им явно нужно поговорить, но не сейчас.  
Позже.

Андерсон нашёл ещё одну дверь. Стоило ему потянуться к ручке, как он осёкся. Там могли быть ещё девианты, которые были в состоянии с легкостью свернуть Хэнку шею. Нужно помнить об осторожности. Он пропустил Коннора, давая ему открыть дверь. То, что открылось ему, было самым ужасным зрелищем, которое мог только вообразить себе лейтенант.  
— Мертвы, — тихо констатировал факт Коннор, поворачиваясь к Хэнку. В синтетических глазах читалось искреннее недоумевание, от которого даже у Андерсона внутри всё сжалось.  
— Не все, — поправил Жак, входя в помещение. — Тут только 7 человек. Когда я был тут в последний раз, их было 12. Пятерых, видимо, отпустили.  
Эти слова ничуть не успокоили детектива. Хэнку на какой-то момент показалось, что Коннор вновь завис. Но на деле тот действительно не понимал. Насколько же сильно этим девиантам промыли мозги, раз они… Смогли убивать.  
Пока Андерсон наблюдал за напарником, Жак отошёл от них, осматривая помещение.  
— И они здесь, — подытожил MP400, показывая лейтенанту груду трупов, но теперь уже андроидов.  
— Застрелились, — подал голос Коннор, будто выходя из транса.

Это было самое паршивое, что могли обнаружить детективы. Но теперь на одну деталь в деле меньше.


	19. Chapter 19

Коннор ехал в автомобиле молча. Пока они ждали, когда приедет подкрепление с участка, андроид не проронил ни слова. Лейтенант мог лишь отмечать рассеянность своего напарника, отчего внутри всё было слишком беспокойно… Хэнк понимал, что из-за девиации увиденное уж слишком сильно могло зацепить напарника. Конечно, увидь он гору трупов во времена, когда он только начинал работать в участке, то мог и сам словить, как минимум, пачку кошмаров на неделю вперёд, а как максимум…   
Андерсон надеялся, что это не так сильно потрясло Коннора.

Жак согласился ехать в участок, где его всё-таки подержат пару дней, пока все обстоятельства дела не всплывут окончательно. Лейтенант пообещал, что лично утрясёт всю ситуацию в ближайшее время. Ему сейчас было не так важно, что вообще происходит с делом, пускай он и не должен забывать о расследовании. Детективу больше хотелось привести напарника в чувства.  
Андерсон вёз Коннора домой, где они обязательно разберутся, что происходит с девиантом. Хэнк на это надеялся. Слишком уж отрешённый от всего андроид пугал, отчего лейтенант даже и не знал, как ему быть. Киберлайф явно ещё не придумали психологическую поддержку девиантам.

Припарковавшись, мужчина поспешил вернуться в дом. На улице шёл снег, отчего Хэнк невольно поёжился. Он не застегнул куртку, поэтому пронизывающий ветер успел его подморозить. Пока лейтенант возился с замком, который по каким-то неизвестным причинам начал заедать, Коннор просто стоял на крыльце. Он смотрел, как мерно падают снежинки, пытаясь унять мыслительные процессы, но это получалось слишком плохо.  
Было непривычно от того, что картинка будто не уходила из памяти. Она, словно залагавшая заставка, еле заметным силуэтом накладывалась на всё то, что видит девиант. Внутри него шумел насос, перекачивавший тириум слишком сильно, а самому девианту казалось, что он вот-вот выйдет из строя от обилия запущенных алгоритмов.  
— Коннор? — позвал напарника детектив, смотря на него обеспокоенно, замирая около открытой двери. — Ты как, парень?  
Коннор же постарался улыбнуться. Его базы говорили, что улыбка тоже может дать понять человеку, что всё хорошо. Если бы он был не девиантом, то такой жест был бы вполне реалистичным, не выдавал бы ничего из того, что происходит внутри. Но, увы, он улыбнулся с нескрываемой грустью, которая была настолько живой и явной, что Андерсон мог только и делать, что смотреть на сбоящего парня. Диода у того больше не было, отчего Хэнк уже и не понимал, а действительно ли Коннор когда-то был андроидом. Форма на нём уже не была столь идеальной, да и сам девиант был совершенно другим. Живым.

— С тобой всё хорошо? — вновь спросил Хэнк, давая понять, что всё ещё волнуется. Детектив не знал, как ему стоит вести себя, чтобы поддержать, ободрить.  
Напарник тяжело вздохнул, будто настоящий человек, всё ещё стоя на крыльце.  
— Почему? — только и мог спросить девиант, смотря на лейтенанта. Вопрос явно адресован не конкретно мужчине, а скорее просто в воздух. Андроид понимал, что ответ на него ему никто не даст.  
— Зачем наставнику было нужно столько жертв? Разве он не хотел подставить андроидов во имя человечества? — теперь уже вопросы были конкретнее. Детектив мог на них ответить.  
— Чёрт его знает, — ответил Хэнк, действительно задумываясь. — Может всё было как раз ради этого, ты так не считаешь? Ради того, чтобы подставить андроидов.  
— Выставить нас убийцами? — Коннор смотрел лейтенанту прямо в глаза. Андерсона чуть передёрнуло от того, что андроид так сильно подчеркнул интонацией слово «нас».  
— Именно. Очень легко обыграть всё это как массовый сбой, своеобразное восстание против людей. Раскройся это массам, то люди бы начали видеть в вас угрозу, а следовательно наставник мог легко выйти и заявить, что он всё это время пресекал восстание. Выставить себя этаким спасителем, тем самым избавляясь от девиантов, — Андерсон не мог знать наверняка, действительно ли такой план был у наставника, но он видел, как Коннор чуть успокоился от его слов.  
— Да, ты прав, — согласился андроид, опуская взгляд. — Но насколько же сильную ненависть он внушил всем этим андроидам для того, чтобы те так яро хотели убивать. Да если бы те просто нападали на людей. Им поручили убрать собственных хозяев, многие из которых стали им близки.  
— Ты ведь тоже чуть не убил меня, Коннор, — вспомнил Андерсон, что заставило девианта замереть и вновь поднять голову. В его взгляде будто реально можно было прочесть испуг, который не поддавался алгоритмам и системам. В какой-то момент детектив пожалел, что напомнил об этом.  
— А ведь мог, — с каким-то смирением в голосе согласился девиант. — Нет, не мог бы! Я бы никогда не причинил тебе вреда.

Такая смена эмоций была действительно удивительной. Сколько ещё вещей изменит в андроиде девиация? Хэнк мог лишь предполагать.

— Не все могли очнуться от промывки мозгов, — начал детектив, понимая, что им всё-таки стоит об этом поговорить. Правда он уже заметно подмёрз, поэтому долго стоять на улице не мог. Коннору хватило всего одного сканирующего взгляда, чтобы понять это. Без слов он медленно подошёл к Хэнку, аккуратно застёгивая куртку напарника, поправляя ворот, а лишь потом переводя взгляд в глаза. Андерсон подзавис от такого, лишь внимательно смотря на напарника. Молчание длилось слишком долго, отчего Коннор и сам понимал, насколько это неловко. Но он совершенно не знал, что стоит сказать, стоит ли вообще что-то говорить.  
И лишь в какой-то момент нужные слова будто сами всплыли в алгоритмах.  
— Я тоже не мог очнуться от промывки, Хэнк, — начал Коннор, продолжая смотреть на лейтенанта, фиксируя все показатели. — Я видел всё будто изнутри, но не мог толком вмешаться. Достаточно сложно объяснить, чтобы ты понял, но… Я был заперт в своей системе. Мне было так сложно перехватывать управление каждый раз.  
Девиант фиксировал учащённое сердцебиение напарника, который всё это время внимательно слушал его. Коннор не знал, правильно ли то, что он говорит, стоит ли вообще говорить именно это. Но стоило вновь посмотреть в глаза Андерсону, всё становилось яснее, слова гармоничнее выстраивались алгоритмами в предложения. Это было удивительно. По-настоящему удивительно. 

Его система выдавала лишь какие-то фантомные ошибки, которые Коннор научился уже не замечать. Показатели системы скакали, тириумный насос то ускорял перекачку голубой «крови», то наоборот замедлял. Эмоции стали настолько яркими, настолько неожиданными в ощущениях, что девиант не понимал, а в порядке ли он вообще, нормально ли такое чувствовать.  
— Но я знал одно. Что мне нужно вернуться, — продолжил андроид. — Что так оставаться всё не может. Я нужен тут.  
В какой-то момент часть слов замерло где-то внутри. Он боялся произнести их, пытался обратиться к базам, заставить системы просчитать вероятную реакцию на то, что он скажет. Он и сам не был уверен в том, что хочет сказать. Он не разобрался, ему нужно всё просчитать. Мелкие сбои стали нагружать систему, а сами алгоритмы внезапно стали зацикливаться на ровном месте.  
— Я нужен тебе, Хэнк, — всё-таки смог выпалить Коннор, смотря испуганно на напарника. Тот же всё это время наблюдал, как мнётся девиант, насколько трудно ему сейчас даются слова, хотя, казалось, он же андроид-переговорщик, всё это заложено в нём с момента создания. Хэнк всё ещё не понимал. Слишком многое не понимал. А эти сказанные парнем слова. Они настолько искренние, но и пугающие тем, что именно вкладывает в это девиант.  
Что-либо говорить было бы лишним. Лейтенант просто обнял своего напарника, прижимая Коннора к себе сильнее. Почувствовав объятия в ответ, Хэнк улыбнулся.

Он был слишком рад, что напарник всё-таки с ним, а вся эта неразбериха закончилась.

Его Коннор рядом.

 

***

Напарники вновь сидели в комнате ожидания в особняке Камски. Было довольно непривычно от того, что их не встречала Хлоя. Хэнк вообще не понимал, что этому высокомерному ублюдку было от них нужно. Сообщение, пришедшее почему-то на телефон Андерсона гласило, что Элайджа был бы очень рад видеть их утром в своём особняке, чтобы решить пару важных вопросов. Какие же дела у него были к ним, Камски не написал. Лейтенант не хотел ехать, но вот Коннор всё же настоял на том, что они должны посетить его создателя.  
Позже к ним всё-таки вышла Хлоя. Девиант понял, что она была той самой, которая тогда говорила с ним в момент его покушения на основателя Киберлайф.  
Они лишь обменялись кивками.

Элайджа пригласил их в ту комнату с бассейном. Андерсону она не нравилась с тех самых пор, как они приезжали к этому ублюдку во время революции. Сейчас же Камски стоял перед окном, которое уже успели заменить с последнего их визита, оборачиваясь лишь тогда, когда Хлоя огласила об их прибытии. Улыбка на лице Элайджи была уж слишком широкой, отчего Хэнка бросило в дрожь. Он хотел побыстрее отделаться от этого смазливого миллиардера.  
— Рад, что вы решили всё-таки откликнуться на мою просьбу, — начал мужчина, поманив к себе пришедших, приглашая их подойти ближе.  
Коннор достаточно быстро подошёл к создателю, но вот детектив привычно плёлся чуть позади. Девиант фиксировал показатели напарника, понимая, что находиться здесь ему было не комфортно. Но он верил, что Элайджа не слишком сильно задержит их у себя, и они смогут вернуться в участок доделывать отчёты. Андерсон явно был бы рад отделаться побыстрее.

— Иронично, что в нашу последнюю встречу мы были в этой же комнате, — отметил Камски, беря с подноса, который поднесла ему Хлоя, бокал с алой жидкостью. — Твоя провальная попытка пройти мой тест. Хм, я ведь обещал помочь вам в тот раз. Помню-помню.  
Хэнк не понимал, к чему этот позер тянет резину. Мог бы уже сразу выложить все свои просьбы на стол, а они бы уже как-то начали разгребать это. Но тот явно не торопился. Он смаковал каждой минутой, медленно подходя к окну.  
— Хотел бы поблагодарить за то, что пытались меня предупредить. Я был почти застигнут врасплох, но благодаря вам успел переместиться в более безопасное место. Кто же знал, что кто-то из бывших инженеров всё еще в обиде на меня. Не думал, что кто-то способен на такую весьма оригинальную месть, — Элайджа сделал глоток из бокала, смотря всё ещё в панорамное окно. — Меня удивило это. Но, к счастью, всё уже под контролем.  
Коннор пытался просканировать основателя Киберлайф, но все показатели были стабильны. Он спокоен не только внешне, но и внутренне. Камски развернулся к гостям, подходя к ним ближе.  
— Насчёт того, для чего я вас позвал, — мужчина медленно запустил руку в карман брюк, выуживая уже знакомый Коннору предмет. Та флешка, что дал ему некогда наставник. 

Откуда она у него?

— Знакомая вещица, да, Коннор? — с ухмылкой сказал Камски, протягивая её андроиду. — Я немного дополнил её. Думаю, что это поможет вам сделать завершающие штрихи в вашем деле.  
Будь Хэнк на месте Коннора, он бы точно не взял ничего из рук Элайджи. Никогда и ни за что. Но девиант медленно забрал флешку, убирая ту в карман пиджака. Камски был рад такому, отчего его губы вновь растянулись в довольной улыбке.  
— Приятно было иметь с вами дело, — как-то уж слишком довольно закончил Элайджа.

 

***

Автомобиль выехал на пустую дорогу, чуть ускоряясь. Девиант за рулём не знал, сколько ещё точно оставалось до нужного места. Карта в его голове была не столь точна, как хотелось бы, да и участок дал слишком уж расплывчатые координаты. Мотель, который располагался на съезде с трассы, действительно было не так просто найти.   
Жак нервничал. Внутри него бушевало всё то, что он так старательно сдерживал эти дни. Пускай и события ещё слишком болезненно отдавались в памяти, заставляя тириумный насос барахлить, но он был уверен, что должен это сделать.

Съезжая с дороги, андроид аккуратно въехал на парковку мотеля, сверяясь с адресом в голове. Вроде ничего не попутал. MP400 старался не торопиться, чтобы успеть осмотреться, узнать всё нужное у администратора. Но он не хотел и медлить, слишком много времени и так прошло с тех пор, как он видел их.  
Андроид понимал, что они могут не принять его, но внутри всё ещё теплилась надежда на лучшее. Персонал мотеля нехотя выдал ему нужную информацию, но на это было так плевать. Сейчас хотелось лишь как можно быстрее найти искомое.

Поднимаясь на третий этаж и находя нужную комнату, Жак замер перед ней. 

Звонить?

Рука замерла около звонка, а сам девиант так и не решился позвонить. А что он скажет? Что ему промыли мозги?   
Потерянное доверие больше не вернуть, все его попытки тщетны. Он это прекрасно понимал. Но надежда внутри продолжала теплиться, греть, будто расходясь потоками по тириуму.  
Не успел он собраться с духом, как дверь открылась. Жак внимательно посмотрел на ту, кто сейчас стояла перед ним. Девочка испуганно замерла, рассматривая гостя. В её глазах читался страх вперемешку с чем-то ещё. Андроид понял, что зря пришёл сюда. Он хотел было развернуться, уйти прочь, но цепкая рука девочки ловко схватила девианта за запястье. Когда же тот всё-таки повернулся, то в её глазах стояли слёзы…   
А на губах улыбка.

— Жак, — тихо позвала Кэрри, на что MP400 ответил легким кивком и немного неумелой, но улыбкой. — Ты вернулся. Вернулся!  
Девочка крепко обняла андроида, начиная тихо плакать в немного грязную форму. Тот обнял её крепче, понимая, что его все равно ждали. Несмотря на всё то, что произошло, его вновь хотели видеть. Не прогнать с криками, а впустить в разрушенную, но семью.  
— Бабушка, Жак вернулся, — сквозь слезы крикнула Кэрри, хватая андроида крепче за руку, уводя обратно в номер.

Впервые андроид по-настоящему понял, что счастлив.

Он вернулся.

 

***

В участке под конец рабочего дня было уже не очень много народу. Пятница в конце насыщенной недели была не столь продуктивной у всего коллектива, но вот Хэнк был решительно настроен добить всю эту электронно-отчётную волокиту окончательно. Он не любил оставлять такие вещи на понедельник просто потому, что обычно начало недели у него было самым паршивым временем. Коннор согласился с лейтенантом, что стоит поскорее завершить начатое дело. Многие детали уже были в базе, осталось лишь прикрепить все данные с допросов, несколько документов с обыска второй базы наставника и то, что им оставил Камски на флешке.

Девиант старательно добавлял всё необходимое в базу, обновляя данные и восстанавливая некоторые повреждённые с того раза файлы. Казалось, что это дело вот уже было закончено. Им оставалось лишь самую малость, не считая, пожалуй, завершения восстановления всех андроидов. Жак и трое девиантов из участка отказались от этого. Но, как позже прислал Киберлайф, они были вполне исправны, и вирус наставника никак не влиял на их системы. Их отпустили после завершающей диагностики.

Коннор не знал, что же с ними дальше будет. По крайней мере, он лишь догадывался, что будет лишь с одним из них. С Жаком.

Также из участка отпустили и мальчика андроида, который был найден в доме у Гарнета. За ним приехал сам Джейсон, что было очень удивительно. Мужчина оказался одним из тех, кого отпустили девиантные андроиды. Участок быстро нашёл клинику, в которой он проходил реабилитацию и, как только ему сообщили о том, что случилось, он поспешил забрать своего «сына» из участка.  
Коннор почти допечатал один из отчётов, как к нему подошёл коллега. Хэнк сначала не понял, что было нужно от его напарника, но стоило расслышать о вызове к Фаулеру, Андерсон напрягся. Девиант же заверил его, что всё будет хорошо, он сам справится, отчего лейтенанту приходилось лишь смиренно кивнуть, давая андроиду самостоятельно всё разрулить.

Коннор вошёл в кабинет шефа один, отвлекая его от дел. Впервые капитан вызвал его без Хэнка, да и сейчас, видимо, тому было действительно что-то нужно. Джеффри сначала пытался найти что-то в компьютере, но после просто бросил это занятие, смотря на андроида, сцепив руки в полу замок.  
— Я посмотрел отчёты по делу об этом наставнике, — начал капитан, смотря на Коннора, который продолжал стоять. Шефу явно это было не так удобно, поэтому он просто кивнул на свободный стул, предлагая присесть. Девиант спешно переместился, садясь перед начальником.  
— Ты показал себя с лучшей стороны. Так как сейчас ты у нас работаешь полноценно, а не в качестве посланного помощника из Киберлайф, я бы хотел предложить тебе теперь работать самостоятельно, — предложил Фаулер, а Коннор слегка нахмурился. — Теперь ты можешь браться за дела независимо от Хэнка Андерсона. Отныне ты имеешь право больше не быть его напарником.  
Андроид понимал, что это значило. Его в какой-то степени повысили. Теперь он действительно такой же полицейский, как и все в участке, но уже мог стать самостоятельным и брать те дела, которые нужно… Но вести расследование без Хэнка.  
— Я хочу отказаться, — кратко заявил Коннор, чем явно ввел в ступор начальника. Тот явно ожидал, что андроид в привычной ему манере начнёт сыпать любезностями, согласно своей программе.  
— Ты ведь понимаешь, от чего ты отказываешься? — решил переспросить капитан, смотря на подчинённого.  
— Да, прекрасно понимаю, — подтвердил Коннор, также добавляя. — Я хочу остаться напарником Хэнка Андерсона.  
На этом разговор был окончен. Джеффри больше не видел смысла держать у себя андроида.

Когда Коннор вернулся, столы вокруг напарника заметно опустели. Настольные лампы были погашены, компьютеры выключены. Где-то вдали возились пара коллег, громко что-то обсуждая, но вскоре покидая участок.   
Девиант посмотрел на время. Рабочий день закончился. Он медленно подошёл к своему компьютеру, открывая базу и видя, что осталось отправить всего ничего — Хэнк уже всё доделал. Андерсон сидел за столом, а рядом Коннор наблюдал стаканчик с кофе из автомата. Лейтенант вновь пил эту гадость. Девиант невольно улыбнулся.  
— Всё-таки стоит мне заняться тем, что ты пьёшь. Не уверен, что твой желудок переживёт ещё литр подобного напитка, — отметил девиант, услышав тихое фырканье со стороны напарника.

Пора было идти домой. Они и так уже засиделись. Всё-таки Андерсон порой был слишком трудоголичен, чего раньше андроид и не замечал. Да и вообще, лейтенант теперь открывался ему совершенно другим человеком, нежели поначалу.  
Он вновь посмотрел на экран компьютера, видя, что пошло очередное обновление. Они закончили.  
— Нам пора домой, Хэнк, — сказал Коннор, когда в участке действительно почти никого не осталось. — Мы же не будем морить голодом Сумо.  
Андерсон потер чуть опухшие от монитора глаза, заканчивая отправку всего необходимого. Коннор был прав. Они уже порядком засиделись, да и спина детектива утром не скажет ему «спасибо» за столь долгое сидение. Он медленно встал с места, чуть разминаясь, а после гася лампу.

Рабочий день окончен. Пришло время идти домой.  
Коннор терпеливо ждал напарника, стоя в коридоре, ожидая, когда Андерсон окончательно всё выключит. Они молча шли к выходу из участка, где их встретил зимний ночной Детройт.  
Снежинки так привычно мерно падали на асфальт, чуть поблескивая в свете освещения. 

Зима наконец-то окончательно вступила в свои права.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вот и закончилась история, которую я хотела вам рассказать. Под самый конец я решила поставить все точки над i, которые требовала моя душа, оставляя многие недоговоренности вам, мои дорогие читатели. Я хочу поблагодарить каждого, кто открыл эту работу и потратил на неё своё время, погружаясь в пучину эмоций и событий. Но рано или поздно даже самая хорошая история должна подойти к концу. Мне сейчас так грустно, что я пишу эти строки. Я до последнего не верила, что эта глава станет последней. Но, увы, пришлось это принять. Я пережила настоящий эмоциональный бум, когда писала эту работу.   
> Надеюсь, что и вы пережили это со мной.   
> И хоть маленький кусочек моего творения запал вам в душу.  
> Отдельное спасибо всем тем котикам, которые исправляли и исправляют ошибки в тексте. Не знаю, как бы я без вас жила. 
> 
> Спасибо.
> 
> Ваша Земляничка.   
> На этом ресурсе - Strawberry_min
> 
> 2018 год.


End file.
